Alas de cristal
by Romy92
Summary: La vida de Jasper siempre ha sido un infierno, y lo único que ha conocido ha sido el desprecio y el odio por parte de su madre. Sin embargo, las personas que siempre lo han querido intentarán ayudarle a salir de la oscuridad, pero... ¿lo conseguirá? AU. Short-fic. Jasper&Alice.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 1-**

No tuve una infancia feliz. No fui un niño deseado, y mucho menos querido. Mi madre, Nettie, se quedó embarazada a los veinte años de un drogadicto del que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre y del que no supo nada más después de habérselo tirado. Ella nunca jugaba conmigo, simplemente se limitaba a dejarme en casa mientras iba a hacer sus "negocios" para conseguir dinero. Apenas compraba comida, y nunca se preocupaba por mí. Lo único que le interesaba era conseguir dinero para comprar drogas, y se prostituía constantemente por lo mismo. Le daba igual quién fuera el cliente, ella sólo quería colocarse para no tener que verme y para olvidarse de esa vida de mierda que tenía. A veces, cuando no conseguía lo que quería me pegaba, me gritaba o me escupía, pero yo no podía hacer nada porque no entendía lo que le pasaba. Solo era un niño de cuatro años que jamás había sonreído y que nunca había recibido una caricia cálida de una madre cariñosa.

Durante esos primeros cuatro años, la única persona que aportó un poco de luz a mi oscura vida fue mi tía Lucy, la hermana de mi madre, que se ocupaba de traer algo de comida al cuchitril al que mi madre llamaba casa. Lucy sí que me abrazaba e intentaba jugar conmigo, pero yo no quería. No quería porque sabía que se marcharía y que volvería a dejarme solo con ella, con esa mujer que me aborrecía de una manera brutal y que se desquitaba dándome golpes en la espalda o en los brazos.

–Nettie, ¿qué es esto? –le preguntó Lucy a mi madre un día cuando, tras bañarme, descubrió varios moretones en mi hombro.

–Y yo qué coño sé. El crío es un estúpido y no deja de darse golpes.

–Por Dios... es tu hijo.

–Es un coñazo, ¿vale? Puedes llevártelo, si quieres –respondió ella dándole una calada a su cigarro despreocupadamente mientras pasaba los canales de la televisión sin detenerse en ninguno.

–Sabes que no puedo. Apenas estoy en casa durante todo el día y no tengo dinero para contratar a una canguro; si no, me lo llevaría encantada.

–Por mí puedes dejarlo en el contenedor cuando te largues.

Lucy hacía oído sordos a esos comentarios y se limitaba a sonreírme cada vez que la miraba y a acariciarme las mejillas a pesar de que yo evitaba su contacto. Y no era porque no me gustaba, sino porque temía que ella también me pegara a pesar de que jamás lo había hecho.

Había aprendido a no llorar, y ya nunca lo hacía, porque si empezaba a hacerlo cuando mi madre me pegaba, solo conseguía que se ensañara más conmigo, y por eso intentaba permanecer impasible durante cada paliza, casi cada noche, cuando mi tía se iba y mi madre comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa porque no tenía droga con la que colocarse. Cuando terminaba, me llevaba casi a rastras del brazo hasta el pequeñísimo cuarto que era mi habitación, me dejaba en el suelo, a oscuras, y cerraba la puerta con llave para que no me escapara. Pero yo apenas podía moverme después de cada golpiza, por lo que permanecía echado en el suelo hasta que el dolor se hacía tan intenso que dejaba de sentirlo. Incluso había dejado de temerle a la oscuridad, y a veces les pedía en silencio a los monstruos que siempre había creído que habitaban bajo mi cama que vinieran a buscarme y me llevaran con ellos. Seguro que estaría mejor con ellos que con esa bestia que era mi madre.

Mi tía permanecía en absoluto silencio cuando, a la mañana siguiente, me veía con el rostro hinchado y amoratado, y se limitaba a sentarme en su regazo y a mecerme mientras lloraba. Yo jamás había entendido su actitud, y tampoco entendía por qué no me sacaba de allí, pero no le pedí explicaciones entonces. Solo era un niño de cuatro años.

–Nettie, ¿ya has matriculado a Jasper en el colegio?

Mi madre la miró con las cejas alzadas.

– ¿Para qué?

–Todos los niños tienen que estar escolarizados. Tu hijo tiene derecho a recibir una buena educación y a conocer a más niños; además, te dejé los papeles de la matrícula en la cocina.

–Me importa una mierda. Si quieres, llévalo tú al colegio. Mientras lo pagues todo...

–De acuerdo. Haré todo lo que pueda por él, así que vendré a buscarlo todas las mañanas. Espero que al menos lo vistas y que no le... no le pegues más, Nettie.

– ¡Es mi hijo y lo trato como me sale de las narices! –exclamó levantándose del sofá hecha una furia.

– ¡Sólo tiene cuatro años!

–Es un trozo de mierda, ¿o es que no lo ves? –me miró con desprecio y yo comencé a temblar casi imperceptiblemente a la vez que fingía no haberla oído y seguía jugando con los cochecitos que mi tía me había traído esa mañana.

–No lo entiendo, de verdad que no. Es un niño precioso y muy bueno, y tú...

–Mira, haz lo que quieras con él pero cállate de una puta vez, ¿vale? –Nettie se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y se frotó las sienes. –Tengo un dolor de cabeza asqueroso.

Mi tía se acercó a mí y me acarició suavemente el cabello, intentando tranquilizarme al darse cuenta de mis temblores.

Al final fue ella la que me matriculó en el colegio y la que se encargó de comprarme ropa nueva para mi primer día, en el que llegamos media hora tarde porque mi madre no me había despertado como había acordado con mi tía. Esta me llevó en su pequeño coche hasta el centro educativo y me acompañó sujetándome cariñosamente de la mano hasta la puerta, en la que nos esperaba una mujer de unos cuarenta años muy bien vestida y verdaderamente guapa. Nada más verme, la mujer se agachó para quedar a mi altura, me sonrió cálidamente, y no se inmutó cuando no le devolví la sonrisa.

–Siento mucho el retraso, nos hemos dormido –se excusó mi tía, avergonzada.

–No se preocupe, es algo muy frecuente en los primeros días –le quitó importancia al asunto y después centró su atención en mí. –Así que tú eres Jasper, ¿verdad?

Me limité a asentir en silencio.

–Yo me llamo Kate y voy a ser tu profesora. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Miré a mi tía, asustado, pues casi nunca había tenido contacto con ninguna otra persona que no fuera mi madre o ella, y esperé hasta que me incitó a contestarle a aquella mujer que me hacía preguntas. Volví a mirar a la tal Kate y le mostré cuatro dedos con la mano que no sujetaba la de mi tía.

–Oh, ¡qué grande eres! ¿Quieres entrar a dentro conmigo?

Negué con la cabeza haciéndola sonreír y, tras darme un toquecito cariñoso en la nariz que no me gustó demasiado, se incorporó para poder hablar con mi tía.

–No se preocupe, es normal que los niños de esta edad no quieran separarse de sus madres.

–Verá... yo soy su tía, y seré yo quien lo traiga cada día. Su... madre está muy ocupada siempre, así que yo me ocuparé de traerlo.

–De acuerdo, no hay problema. No tiene que preocuparse de nada, se lo aseguro. Jasper estará aquí perfectamente.

–Confío en que sí –mi tía se agachó y me besó en ambas mejillas antes de darme un fuerte abrazo. –Ahora vas a irte con esta señora, ¿vale, cielo? Yo vendré a buscarte dentro de un rato.

Volví a negar con la cabeza, consiguiendo que el ceño de la profesora se frunciera.

– ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

–Claro –respondió mi tía incorporándose.

– ¿Jasper tiene algún problema de vocabulario?

–No, no... él sabe hablar, es solo que... es muy tímido y muy callado. Necesita mucha confianza antes de hablar con alguien a quien apenas conoce.

–De acuerdo. Estoy segura de que en cuanto conozca a los demás niños de su clase comenzará a hablar por los codos.

Mi tía sonrió incómodamente y me acarició el cabello.

–Te lo vas a pasar muy bien aquí, mi amor –volvió a besarme la mejilla y después me soltó la mano, que fue tomada por la profesora. –Hasta luego, cielo.

Me dijo adiós con la mano y yo no dejé de mirarla hasta que entré dentro del recinto escolar con la tal Kate y las puertas se cerraron a mis espaldas. En aquel momento sentí pánico, y lo primero que quise hacer fue echarme a llorar, pues no sabía a qué me estaba enfrentando. Sin embargo, cuando Kate me hizo entrar dentro de la que sería mi clase y vi a un grupo tan grande de niños, el miedo aumentó. Jamás había hablado ni jugado con ningún niño, y todos sus ojos curiosos se clavaron en mi persona cuando la profesora cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Suavemente me quitó de las manos la pequeña mochila de Spiderman que mi tía me había comprado para que llevara la comida y los lápices, y la colgó en un perchero del que colgaban varias mochilas más como la mía.

–Niños, prestadme atención. Este es Jasper, y será vuestro compañero durante el curso. ¿Por qué no le decís hola?

Entre todos comenzaron a saludarme a gritos, haciendo reír a la profesora y poniéndome más nervioso por momentos.

–Siéntate aquí delante, Jasper –me pidió ella, y caminé lentamente hasta la pequeña silla que me indicaba. Cuando estuve acomodado, agaché la cabeza y permanecí estático, como hacía en presencia de mi madre. –Hoy vamos a empezar con los colores. ¿Quién quiere decirme uno? ¿Jasper? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Miré a Kate a los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

– ¡Yo sé uno! –exclamó una vocecita aguda detrás de mí.

– ¿Ah, sí? Dime cuál, Alice.

– ¡Rosa!

– ¡Muy bien! El rosa es un color muy bonito. Jasper, ¿te gusta el rosa?

Volví a negar con la cabeza, haciéndola sonreír, aunque yo no entendía por qué sonreía tanto.

–Humm, a ver... –observó detenidamente mi mochila y volvió a mirarme. – ¿De qué color es tu mochila, Jasper?

La miré fijamente durante unos instantes, e iba a negar de nuevo con la cabeza cuando escuché la misma vocecita aguda de antes hablándome bajito al oído:

–Es azul.

Fruncí el ceño y volteé la cabeza hasta que me topé de lleno con una niña de grandes ojos grises y pecosas mejillas que tendría más o menos la misma edad que yo. Llevaba el cabello negro recogido en dos coletas brillantes y me sonreía amigablemente.

– ¿No sabes hablar? –me preguntó dejando de sonreír al ver que yo no abría la boca.

Asentí lentamente, consiguiendo que su ceño se frunciera.

–Alice, deja que conteste Jasper. Vamos, cariño, ¿de qué color es tu mochila?

Volví a mirar al frente y clavé mi mirada en los ojos azules de Kate, que me sonreía de forma tranquilizadora.

–Azul –susurré, empezando a temblar al instante.

Nettie me abofeteaba cuando le decía que tenía hambre o pipí, por lo que había tenido que aprender a abrir la nevera solo o a esperar a que mi tía me preparara la comida, además de a ir al cuarto de baño por mí mismo. Por eso me daba miedo hablar con las personas, porque no quería que nadie volviera a pegarme. Y por ese motivo ya jamás hablaba con mi madre.

– ¡Muy bien! Es azul, sí –me animó la profesora dando una palmada que me sobresaltó.

–Se lo he dicho yo –intervino la misma niña de antes, de la que ya no recordaba el nombre.

–Perfecto, Alice, veo que tienes muchas ganas de hablar. ¿Por qué no te sientas al lado de Jasper y le preguntas si quiere ser tu amigo?

–Vale.

Quise apartarme un poco cuando la revoltosa niña se levantó de su silla y se sentó a mi lado, dejando una caja de lápices de colores en la mesa que teníamos delante junto con algunos folios en blanco.

–Muy bien, niños, ¿quién más sabe algún color? –siguió preguntando Kate a los demás niños.

La niña que estaba a mi lado me tendió una hoja en blanco y después me enseñó un dibujo que había hecho de algo que se parecía a un perro de color rosa.

– ¿A que es bonito?

Me encogí de hombros mirando de reojo el dibujo que me enseñaba y sin atreverme a mover ni un solo músculo.

– ¿No te gusta?

Volví a encogerme de hombros.

– ¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Te da vergüenza?

Negué con la cabeza.

–Bueno. ¿Quieres dibujar conmigo? Tengo muchos colores, te los dejo todos si quieres.

Me mordí el labio inferior y, lentamente, cogí uno de los folios en blanco que la niña había dejado en la mesa. Después elegí el color verde y empecé a pintar con fuerza.

– ¿Qué vas a dibujar? Yo la playa. ¿Te gusta la playa?

–No sé –murmuré sin dejar de pintar. Nunca había ido a la playa, así que no sabía de qué me estaba hablando.

– ¡Has hablado! –exclamó ella con una amplia sonrisa. –Pensaba que no sabías.

–Sí que sé.

–Ya. Oye, ¿cómo te llamas? No me acuerdo.

–Jasper.

–Yo Alice. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?

Me encogí de hombros porque nunca había tenido ningún amigo y no sabía qué tenía que hacer.

– ¿No lo sabes? –frunció los labios. –Yo quiero ser tu amiga.

–Vale.

Entonces, de repente, la niña comenzó a tararear una canción mientras empezaba a garabatear algo azul en otro folio blanco.

–Mis papás me llevaron a la playa el verano pasado y me lo pasé muy bien. Edward es malo y le gusta tirarme del pelo, pero también es muy divertido.

– ¿Quién es Edward? –le pregunté prudentemente, pues cada vez que le había preguntado algo a Nettie, esta me había respondido con un empujón o, en el mejor de los casos, con la ignorancia.

–Mi hermano. ¿Te han llevado tus papás a la playa?

Negué con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de la hierba que estaba dibujando en mi folio.

– ¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros sin tener ganas de seguir hablando, por lo que mi nueva amiga Alice continuó cantando hasta que Kate nos pidió que volviéramos a prestarle atención. Jugamos a varios juegos relacionados con los colores para que fuésemos aprendiéndolos poco a poco, y después nos dejó salir al recreo. Yo me llevé mi mochila y salí al patio, sentándome en una esquina mientras veía a los demás niños corriendo y jugando entre ellos. Alice estaba jugando al escondite con unas niñas que yo no conocía, y fue entonces cuando abrí mi bolsa y saqué mi bocadillo y un zumo de naranja. Pensé que por lo menos podría comer tranquilo sin que nadie me gritara ni me pegara, pero cuando Kate se acercó a mí, me asusté e intenté guardar mi zumo, que ya estaba abierto, en la mochila, con tan mala suerte que se me derramó encima.

–Oh, Jasper –me dijo ella agachándose delante de mí.

Hice un puchero, pero me aguanté con todas las fuerzas las ganas de llorar, como solía hacer cada vez que Nettie me golpeaba, y conseguí no derramar ni una lágrima.

–No te preocupes, cariño, no ha pasado nada. Ven, te ayudaré a limpiarte un poco –me tendió la mano y, con mucha lentitud, permití que sujetara la mía y que me ayudara a levantarme. Me llevó a un pequeño cuarto de baño y, con agua, intentó limpiarme los pantalones y el trozo de camiseta que se había manchado.

–Cuando llegues a casa tu mami tendrá que lavar la ropa –me explicó con una sonrisa que no le devolví, sino que agaché la cabeza y esperé.

– ¿Jasper se ha hecho pipí encima? –escuché la voz de Alice en la puerta y empezaron a arderme las mejillas al instante.

–No, cielo, Jasper no se ha hecho pipí. Se le ha derramado el zumo.

–Ah. Los niños dicen que se ha hecho pipí y se están riendo.

–Ahora iré yo a decirles que no se rían. Jasper, cariño, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con Alice?

Negué fervientemente con la cabeza y, tras coger la mochila, salí del cuarto de baño casi corriendo pasando por el lado de Alice. Regresé al sitio en el que había estado antes y volví a sentarme, empezando a comerme el bocadillo de queso que tía Lucy me había preparado. Alice me siguió sin que yo me diera cuenta y se sentó a mi lado.

– ¿Por qué no quieres jugar conmigo?

–Porque no.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Déjame solo.

– ¿Ya no somos amigos?

–No.

– ¿Por qué?

–No lo sé.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Alice comenzaba a hacer un puchero y que se frotaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

–Yo quiero ser tu amiga.

No sabía por qué, pero aquella niña me inspiraba confianza. Más que nada porque era más pequeña que yo y sabía que podría defenderme en el caso de que quisiera atacarme, pero aparte de eso, había sido simpática conmigo y me había dejado sus lápices para colorear.

–Vale.

– ¿Tú quieres ser mi amigo?

–Sí.

De pronto, una gran sonrisa se plantó en su rostro y sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas relucieron a la luz del sol. A continuación se puso en pie.

– ¿Jugamos al pilla-pilla?

–No sé cómo se juega.

– ¿No? Tú corres y yo tengo que atraparte, o al revés.

Aquella explicación no me gustó demasiado, pues me recordaba a las veces que tenía que correr a esconderme de Nettie cuando estaba de mal humor, pero asentí porque supuse que sería divertido jugar con Alice.

–Pues entonces yo corro y y tú me tienes que atrapar –empezó a correr antes de terminar la frase, por lo que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo y salí corriendo al instante, persiguiendo a Alice hasta que la atrapé pocos minutos después. Después fue mi turno para escapar.

Tras el recreo, Kate nos dio arcilla para que la moldeáramos, y más tarde nos contó un cuento para despedir aquel primer día de clase. Luego nos acompañó hasta la puerta y esperó hasta que los padres de los niños fueron llegando a recoger a sus hijos. Alice me dijo que al día siguiente volveríamos a pintar juntos y a jugar al pilla-pilla, y se despidió de mí con la mano, por lo que cuando llegó mi tía Lucy estaba bastante contento.

–Hola, mi amor. ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien.

Se sorprendió al escucharme, pues casi nunca hablaba con ella, y me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que consiguió asustarme un poco. Kate se acercó a nosotros y colocó su mano sobre mi cabeza suavemente.

–Jasper es un niño estupendo y, como le he dicho, cuando ha empezado a hablar casi no ha parado –le explicó a mi tía.

– ¿De veras? –preguntó ella estupefacta.

–Sí. Se ha hecho amigo de una niña que va a su clase y se han pasado casi todo el día juntos. Estoy segura de que poco a poco se irá haciendo amigo de todos los demás niños.

–Eso es estupendo. ¿No ha habido ningún problema?

–Ninguno. Bueno, durante el recreo hemos tenido un percance y se ha derramado el zumo encima, pero aparte de eso, nada más.

–Vaya. Bueno, te limpiaremos cuando lleguemos a casa, cielo.

–Yo he de ir dentro ya. Hasta mañana, Jasper –Kate se despidió de mí con una caricia en la mejilla y entró en el recinto.

Lucy me dio la mano y me ayudó a subir al coche, para después ponerme el cinturón de seguridad.

– ¿Así que te lo has pasado bien?

Asentí en silencio mientras me frotaba los ojos, pues empezaba a notarme cansado.

–Puedes hablar conmigo siempre que quieras, Jasper. Me gusta mucho oírte hablar. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que has hecho en el colegio?

Con algo de reticencia le expliqué lo sucedido aquel día, y ella me escuchó atentamente haciendo comentarios breves y concisos. Al llegar a casa me ayudó a bajar del coche y me acompañó dentro. Mi madre estaba durmiendo en el sofá con una botella de algún líquido amarillento en la mano y con un cigarro en la otra. Lucy se apresuró a arrebatárselo para apagarlo y después me miró con una sonrisa algo rara.

–He de irme ya, cariño. Mañana volveré a buscarte para llevarte al colegio.

–No te vayas –le pedí empezando a temblar, sabiendo lo que me sucedería cuando Nettie despertara.

–No pasa nada, Jasper. Lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte en tu habitación y pintar, ¿vale? Te he dejado unos bocadillos al lado de la cama; así no tendrás que salir para cenar.

–Quiero irme contigo.

–No puedes. Tengo que ir a trabajar, y tú tienes que quedarte aquí.

–Pero... no quiero.

–Lo siento, mi amor, pero así tiene que ser –me dio un beso en la frente y, haciendo caso omiso a mis súplicas, se marchó.

Me quedé solo, mirando la puerta cerrada de mi casa con los ojos vidriosos, pero antes de que Nettie se despertara, recogí mi mochila y me encerré en mi habitación. Deseaba fervientemente que pasara pronto la noche y que llegara rápido el día, pues quería regresar al colegio para pintar y jugar con Alice y para que Kate volviera a contarnos cuentos.

Me pasé un buen rato coloreando algunos de los nuevos dibujos que había hecho durante el día, y cuando escuché que mi madre se levantaba, empecé a temblar de nuevo. Quise esconderme debajo de la cama cuando abrió la puerta de mi habitación y se asomó para mirarme con asco, pero sabía que hacerlo solo la enfadaría más y no quería provocarla.

–Ah, estás aquí, rata de alcantarilla. ¿Qué cojones haces? –se acercó a mí y, sin ningún cuidado pisó algunos de los dibujos que tenía esparcidos por el suelo. – ¿Qué es toda esta porquería? –se agachó y me quitó de malas maneras el que estaba pintando en ese momento. – ¿Qué mierda es esta?

–Una casa – le respondí en voz baja y sin atreverme a mirarla a la cara.

– ¿Esto es una casa? –rompió en pedazos el folio y me lanzó los trozos encima. –Es una mierda, ¿entiendes? –sin pararse ningún momento, comenzó a destrozar todos los dibujos que había hecho y me los arrojó encima. –No quiero más mierda de esta en mi casa, ¿me oyes? Si vuelvo a ver algún dibujito como estos por aquí te juro que te lo haré tragar.

No le respondí, pero respiré aliviado cuando salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Me dolía que hubiera roto mis dibujos, pues había dibujado un perro rosa para regalárselo a Alice al día siguiente, pero ese tampoco había sobrevivido a Nettie. Sin embargo, no me había pegado, y era muy probable que aquel día trajera a casa a cualquiera de sus amigos y se pasaran la noche bebiendo y haciendo esos ruidos tan extraños en el salón. Por aquel entonces yo no comprendía lo que hacían, pero tampoco me importaba. Lo único que quería era tenerla lejos.

Por la noche, después de cenar los bocadillos que Lucy me había preparado, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama escuchando los ruidos de mi madre y de un hombre en la habitación de al lado. El tipo había llegado hacía un par de horas y habían estado bebiendo el resto de la tarde. Después habían empezado a hacer ruidos raros, a jadear y a gemir, y yo me había tapado los oídos porque no quería escucharlos. Esos ruidos me provocaban pesadillas, y cuando me metí en la cama seguían haciéndolos, por lo que me puse la almohada encima y me dispuse a dormir, pensando en que al día siguiente volvería al colegio.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola! Como ya os comenté la semana pasada, aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia. En realidad es un short-fic de 6 capítulos que ya está casi casi terminado ;) No sé si hará falta que lo comente pues, tras leer este primer capítulo, imagino que habréis visto que no trata un tema agradable, sino todo lo contrario, pero de todas formas os remarco que no será una historia melosa y tierna (puede que más adelante un poco xD), sino que será durilla y difícil.  
**

**Sin embagro espero que me acompañéis también con este fic que estoy escribiendo con muchas ganas, y si no me creéis preguntadle a riona25, que ha tenido que aguantar todos mis delirios y preocupaciones con la historia, jajaja. Por eso mismo le voy a dedicar toooodo el fic a ella, porque me ha ayudado un montón y porque me ha aconsejado siempre que lo he necesitado :3 **

**Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo y que me lo digáis con muchos reviews (sé que merezco muchos tomatazos por hacer sufrir así a mi adorabilísimo Jasper, pero es lo que le ha tocado :/). **

**¿Nos leemos la semana que viene? ¡Espero que sí! Xo**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 2-**

El resto de mi infancia no fue diferente. Nettie seguía golpeándome casi a diario, y mi tía me llevaba al colegio cuando las marcas de los golpes de mi madre desaparecían. Kate se extrañaba al ver que faltaba tanto a clase, pero siempre parecía tener bastante con las absurdas explicaciones que mi tía le daba. Yo, en cambio, sabía que había algo que fallaba y, a pesar de que jamás se lo había preguntado, no entendía por qué Lucy no me llevaba con ella si tanto le preocupaba mi bienestar.

Cuando empecé a crecer y fui consciente de que no todas las madres eran como la mía, comencé a sentir un profundo resentimiento por las demás personas. ¿Por qué me había tenido que tocar a mí vivir de aquella manera? ¿Por qué tenía que aguantar las palizas y las humillaciones de aquel ser, porque no podía llamarla mujer, que me odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y que se esforzaba diariamente por demostrármelo? Creía que no me merecía pasar por todo aquello, pero también estaba cansado de dramatizar. Aquella vida era la que me había tocado vivir, y no podía hacer nada más.

Cuando comencé el instituto ni siquiera me molesté en hacer amigos. La única persona a la que quería era a Alice, porque nuestra amistad había sobrevivido al odio desmesurado que se había ido abriendo paso en mi corazón y en mi alma, y que parecía no querer abandonarme. Ella siempre había estado ahí para mí y, a pesar de que no conocía mi historia, pues nunca se la había contado a nadie, sabía que podía contar con ella. Pero no quería hacerlo. No quería contar con ella porque no quería necesitarla, y por aquel motivo también me había vuelto desagradable con Alice. Sin embargo, mis malas maneras no la habían hecho abandonarme.

Cuando cumplí los trece años, mi madre se dio cuenta de que tenía la suficiente fuerza como para defenderme si me enfadaba de verdad, pues un día le había dado un empujón cuando ella me había pegado un puñetazo en la espalda, y desde ese día había dejado de golpearme con tanta frecuencia. Al parecer había empezado a tener miedo de mis represalias, y aquello era algo que me dejaba vivir mucho más tranquilo.

A los quince años me había convertido en un muchacho serio, introvertido y malhumorado que no quería ni creía necesitar la ayuda de nadie. Pero me gustaba estudiar, concretamente Historia, pues había encontrado en ella una salida que me ayudaba a evadirme de la realidad. Una tarde estaba en mi casa, aprovechando que Nettie se había marchado a comprar droga, para estudiar un examen que tenía al día siguiente. Sin embargo, el respiro no me duró demasiado, pues mi madre regresó al cuchitril en el que vivíamos en menos de media hora. Antes de que comenzara a gritarme y a recordarme que estudiar era de imbéciles, recogí ms libros y los guardé en mi mochila, poniéndome en pie cuando ella hizo acto de presencia

– ¿A dónde coño vas?

– ¿Y a ti qué te importa? –solía ser mi respuesta a esa pregunta, cosa que la hacía resoplar y maldecirme por lo bajo.

–Ojalá te atropelle un coche y te deje aplastado contra la carretera –murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo oyera.

–Tú lo has dicho, ojalá.

Cerré la puerta con un portazo y respiré hondo. Sus amenazas y sus deseos de que me muriera ya no me afectaban, pero estaba cansado de tener que soportarla. Sin embargo, dejé de pensar en el tema y me dirigí andando hasta la biblioteca pública de Forks, sabiendo que terminaría mojándome porque empezaría a llover tarde o temprano. Pero no me importaba. Quizá me diera una pulmonía que terminara enviándome al otro barrio y se acabó. Todos felices.

Llegué a la biblioteca en un cuarto de hora y entré deprisa, sintiendo el confort que proporcionaban las estufas encendidas. Me froté las manos y me dirigí al segundo piso para seguir estudiando con tranquilidad. Allí me encontré con Alice y con su grupo de amigas, que me miraron de arriba abajo a pesar de que nos conocíamos desde que empezamos el colegio. Saludé a la primera con un movimiento seco de cabeza y me senté todo lo alejado que pude de ellas, pues estaba seguro de que comenzarían a cuchichear y no me dejarían estudiar tranquilo. Puse los ojos en blanco cuando vi por el rabillo del ojo que Alice se sentaba en la silla vacía que había a mi lado.

–Hola –me saludó en voz baja.

–Hola.

– ¿Cómo estás?

Me encogí de hombros mientras abría mi libro y mi cuaderno de Historia.

– ¿Has venido a estudiar?

–Sí.

–Nosotras también. Si quieres, puedes estudiar con nosotras. Nos preguntamos el temario, y así...

–Alice –la interrumpí. –Sabes lo que te voy a contestar. Prefiero hacerlo solo.

– ¿Tampoco puedo venir a estudiar a esta mesa? Mis amigas no dejan de hablar por lo bajini y me desconcentran.

–Eso es problema tuyo; haber venido sola.

–Vaya, gracias.

–Es la verdad.

Me miró con una mezcla de tristeza y de algo más que no supe descifrar.

–Entonces, prefieres estar solo, ¿no?

–Sí.

Alice suspiró y se encogió levemente de hombros.

–Como quieras. Ya nos veremos.

Se levantó y, sin mirarme de nuevo, regresó a la mesa en la que, efectivamente, cuchicheaban sus amigas. Sentí un pinchazo agudo de dolor en el pecho que ignoré, pues era algo que siempre me pasaba cuando trataba de aquella forma a Alice, pero me decía constantemente que era lo adecuado para que se alejara de mí. Ella tenía un gran futuro por delante como para que se pasara tantos años siendo amiga de alguien como yo.

Haciendo caso omiso del malestar que se había instalado en mi interior comencé a repasar el temario por donde lo había dejado. Me enfrasqué tanto en mis apuntes y en el libro que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando la biblioteca empezó a vaciarse. La bibliotecaria tuvo que avisarme de que estaban a punto de cerrar, una forma sutil de decirme que me marchara, y me puse en pie sintiendo cómo me crujían todos los huesos de la espalda. Recogí mis cosas y mi mochila, y bajé al primer piso para detenerme en el vestíbulo al darme cuenta de que, como no podía ser de otra forma, había empezado a llover. Y no era una llovizna suave, no; estaba a un paso de convertirse en un diluvio.

Maldije por lo bajo y me subí todo lo que pude la cremallera de mi cazadora, dispuesto a enfrentarme sin más remedio a la lluvia. Pero en cuanto puse un pie fuera, un paraguas rojo me cubrió la cabeza, y me sorprendí al encontrarme a Alice a mi lado.

–Hola de nuevo –me saludó con su típica sonrisa alegre.

–¿Qué haces aún aquí?

–Te esperaba.

Miré mi reloj, estupefacto, y después volví a mirarla a ella.

– ¿A qué hora te has ido de la biblioteca?

– Hace... una hora y media.

– ¿Y has estado una hora y media esperándome?

–No. He ido a casa, pero cuando he visto que llovía tanto, he supuesto que tú seguirías aquí, porque siempre apuras al máximo el tiempo para estudiar, y sin paraguas, por lo que he venido a esperarte para acompañarte a casa.

Parpadeé, anonadado, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

– ¿Se te ha ido la cabeza? ¿Tú ves la que está cayendo?

–No te preocupes, mi padre puede venir a buscarnos.

–No. Me voy a casa solo.

–Anda ya, ¿vas a hacer que haya venido en vano? Te acompañaré a casa y después llamaré a mi padre.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza.

–Estás como una cabra, ¿lo sabes?

–Suelen decírmelo muy a menudo, así que...

Cogí su paraguas, ya que ella era bastante más bajita que yo, y lo alcé por encima de nuestras cabezas, cubriéndonos a ambos.

–No tienes por qué hacer esto.

–Lo hago porque quiero y porque somos amigos.

Se acercó a mí hasta que nuestros costados se tocaron y, tímidamente, colocó su brazo alrededor del mío, pues apenas cabíamos los dos bajo el paraguas.

– ¿Te molesto si te agarro así? –me preguntó con la voz algo temblorosa, y yo no comprendí el porqué.

–No.

–Vale –carraspeó un poco y después me miró lentamente. –El sábado mi mejor amiga celebra una fiesta en su casa y... me ha dicho que invite a gente. ¿Te gustaría venir?

–Conozco a tu mejor amiga, y sé que no me querría en su fiesta.

–Eso no es verdad.

–Sí que lo es. Además, no quiero ir.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Porque no.

– ¿Ni siquiera si te digo que me harás un favor si vienes?

–Ni siquiera. No me gusta la gente, Alice, y mucho menos nuestros compañeros de instituto.

Se quedó callada durante unos segundos, en los que permaneció con la cabeza gacha. No obstante, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a alzarla.

–Si no te gusta la gente, ¿por qué hablas conmigo?

–Te conozco desde los cuatro años, y tú eres la única persona a la que soporto. No sé por qué, pero así es.

Me miró fijamente un instante.

– ¿Qué es lo que no me cuentas?

La miré de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué?

–Cuando me miras y me dices que yo soy la única persona a la que soportas, me doy cuenta de que escondes algo. Lo veo en tus ojos; es como si quisieras decírmelo a través de ellos.

–No tengo ni idea de qué hablas. No escondo nada –me percaté de que ya habíamos llegado a mi calle, y no me apetecía que Alice viera el lugar mierdoso en el que vivía. –Deja de leer tantas novelas cursis, ¿vale?

No se rió, ni siquiera sonrió cuando me deshice de su agarre y eché a andar deprisa y sin mirar atrás. No me había gustado demasiado aquel comentario de Alice, y no quería que me conociera tan bien. Ella jamás compartiría ni siquiera una mínima parte de toda la mierda que tenía dentro de mí, y me ocuparía personalmente de que así fuera.

El domingo siguiente, y como solía hacer cada domingo, fui a pasar el día a casa de mi tía. Allí por lo menos podía hacer los deberes y estudiar tranquilamente sin tener que preocuparme por la presencia de mi madre. Me llevaba discretamente bien con mi tía, pues ella me daba comida caliente y se ocupaba de que no me faltara de nada. A escondidas de mi madre me daba dinero para que me comprara las cosas necesarias para el instituto y para mis necesidades básicas, pero aparte de eso, jamás me había levantado la mano y tampoco me había gritado. Sin embargo aquel día estaba especialmente enfadado con ella, pues había algo que llevaba bastante tiempo rondándome por la cabeza y jamás lo habíamos aclarado.

–Hoy estás muy callado. ¿Te pasa algo? –me preguntó ella mientras se limpiaba los labios con la servilleta.

Yo me metí varias cucharadas más de sopa caliente en la boca y le dediqué una larga mirada reflexiva. Después respiré hondo y regresé mi vista al plato que tenía delante.

– ¿Has tenido algún problema en casa?

– ¿Por qué nunca me llevaste contigo?

Supe que mi pregunta la había tomado desprevenida cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y comenzó a mover las manos de forma nerviosa.

– ¿Qué?

–Me has cuidado desde que nací. ¿Por qué me dejaste vivir con mi madre aun sabiendo las cosas que me hacía? Porque no creo que fueras tan estúpida como para no darte cuenta.

–Jasper, yo... ya te lo he dicho, no podías vivir conmigo.

–¿Por qué no?

–Sabes que apenas estaba en casa, y siendo tú un niño tan pequeño no podrías haberte quedado solo tanto tiempo.

–Esa es una excusa de mierda. ¡Siempre me has dicho que me quieres mucho, pero si me quisieras un poco habrías luchado con uñas y dientes por mi bienestar!

–Te quiero muchísimo, y eres la única persona a la que quiero en este mundo, Jasper, eso es verdad.

– ¡No lo es! ¿Cómo podías dormir por las noches sabiendo que mi madre me pegaba, me quemaba con los cigarros y apenas me daba de comer?

Mi tía se tapó el rostro con las manos y empezó a llorar como si llevara mucho tiempo refrenando las ganas de hacerlo.

–No podía dormir; solo podía pensar en sacarte de esa casa y llevarte conmigo, pero no podía.

– ¡Joder! ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué cojones no avisaste a los servicios sociales?

Lucy levantó la cabeza y clavó sus vidriosos ojos en los míos.

–Te habrían llevado con ellos, y no podía permitir que te separaran de mí.

Fruncí el ceño, sin poder creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

– ¿Quieres decir que no los avisaste solo porque me habrían llevado a algún lugar en el que estaría mejor?

– ¡No! ¡Te habrían llevado lejos de mí y no me habrían dejado verte nunca!

–Te callaste solo por puro egoísmo, ¿verdad?

–Me callé porque te quería.

– ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Si me hubieras querido un poco, ahora mismo estaría viviendo con otra familia que jamás me habría puesto la mano encima para golpearme!

–Eso no lo sabes, Jasper.

–Eres una egoísta de mierda, ¿te enteras? –me levanté de la mesa hecho una furia, haciendo que mi vaso de agua se derramara y cayera al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. No obstante, ninguno de los dos le prestamos atención.

–Sé que lo soy, y no me arrepiento de haberlo sido. Cuando naciste, le dije a tu madre que yo estaba dispuesta a cuidarte, y no me dejó hacerlo. Solo se quedó contigo para hacerme daño.

–¿De qué coño hablas?

–Tu madre siempre me ha odiado, pero eso ya no importa. Lo único que me importó desde que naciste fue tu bienestar.

–No es verdad.

–No puedes reprocharme nada, Jasper. Te he cuidado siempre, te he dado de comer y te he llevado al colegio. De no haber sido por mí...

– ¡Quizá habría muerto y no habría pasado por toda esta mierda! –grité lleno de rabia.

Los ojos de mi tía se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

–No puedo pedir perdón por algo de lo que no me arrepiento. Cada vez que veía las marcas de los golpes de tu madre se me partía el corazón, pero me aliviaba saber que yo podría cuidarte, y que...

– ¡Joder, estás enferma! ¡No me extraña que estés sola! –cerré mis manos en puños. –Nadie querría estar con una persona como tú.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, recogí mi mochila y salí de su casa dando un portazo. A paso ligero me dirigí al antro en el que vivía y abrí la puerta de malas maneras, encontrándome a Nettie dándose el lote con algún drogadicto en el sofá. Ambos se detuvieron al verme, pero los ignoré y me metí en mi habitación. Me senté en la cama y me tapé el rostro con las manos, negándome a creer la actitud interesada de mi tía.

– ¿Y este quién cojones es? –escuché que le preguntaba el tipo a Nettie.

–El inútil de mi hijo –mi madre abrió la puerta de mi habitación con un golpe y se me quedó mirando. –¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

–Déjame en paz.

– ¿Por qué no estás con tu tía?

–Porque no me da la gana –me puse en pie y respiré hondo, queriendo largarme a algún lugar en el que poder estar solo. Miré detenidamente el rostro deteriorado y prematuramente envejecido de mi madre, y sentí asco al recordar la conversación con Lucy. –Sois las dos igual de zorras.

La mano de Nettie se estrelló contra mi rostro al instante en un bofetón que me giró la cara. Como también llevaba las uñas largas, me dejó varios arañazos en la mejilla, pero no le di importancia. El daño físico ya no me importaba.

–No te atrevas a insultarme en mi propia casa, desgraciado. De no haber sido por mí, ahora estarías muerto.

Quise reírme ante aquel comentario, pero lo único que pude hacer fue fulminar a mi madre con la mirada.

–¿Por qué no me entregaste a Lucy cuando nací?

Nettie sonrió perversamente, como si hubiera estado esperando que le hiciera esa pregunta tarde o temprano.

–No quería que esa asquerosa fuera feliz. Ella siempre fue perfecta, y seguro que pensaba que podría cuidarte mejor que yo.

–Lo habría hecho.

–Ella me jodió la infancia porque nuestros padres la querían más que a mí, y después tú me jodiste la vida al nacer. Tendría que haberte ahogado cuando naciste.

– ¿Y por qué coño no lo hiciste?

Se encogió de hombros.

–Cuando mi hermana te vio por primera vez se enamoró de ti como una gilipollas. Ella no puede tener hijos, y quería quedarse contigo para aliviar esa falta. Lucy deseaba lo que yo tenía, y por eso no me dio la gana de entregarte a ella.

No sabía que mi tía no era fértil, pero averiguarlo solo consiguió que mi reciente rencor hacia ella aumentase. Solo me había dejado con mi madre porque yo era el único niño al que podría cuidar... Era una egoísta.

–Joder, sois las dos iguales... –cerré mis manos en puños, temiendo lo que podía hacer con ellas si no me controlaba.

–Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo contigo, rata. No pienso dejar que el buen negocio que me espera fuera se largue por tu puta culpa –se marchó de mi habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, y lo único que yo pude hacer fue tumbarme en la cama, sabiendo que me esperaban horas y horas de asquerosos gemidos y de jadeos descontrolados provenientes del salón. Sin embargo, aquella tarde apenas los escuché. Mi vida era un cúmulo de mierda y de egoísmo puro y duro por parte de la gente que me rodeaba. Mi madre me odiaba, y mi tía me quería de una forma enferma e insana. Y yo lo único que quería era vivir tranquilo.

Al día siguiente, cuando salí de clase por la tarde, me encontré en el aparcamiento con James y su grupo de amigos que le seguían siempre a todas partes. James, un chaval de mi edad rubio y de piel muy blanca, tenía aterrorizado a casi todo el instituto con sus insultos y sus pullas, y por eso la gente evitaba acercarse a él todo lo que podía. Se rumoreaba que había apuñalado a un chico que lo había insultado hacía un par de semanas en Port Ángeles, pero yo ni sabía si era verdad ni me importaba. Lo que sí sabía era que estaba interesado en Alice, pero ella nunca había querido estar con él porque era una chica lista y porque se merecía a alguien mejor, y yo me alegraba por ella.

Era cierto que siempre que James me veía me soltaba alguna gilipollez para provocarme, pero habían tantas en mi vida que ni me molestaba en contestarle. Sin embargo, aquella tarde no me quedó alternativa que escucharle, porque entre él y sus secuaces me rodearon por completo.

–Fijaos, si está aquí el chulo putas del instituto.

No le contesté, solo me limité a quedarme quieto mientras James me miraba de arriba abajo. Sabía que la gente que se encontraba en el aparcamiento se estaba agrupando para ver lo que sucedía, pues una pelea siempre era motivo de reunión.

– ¿Qué pasa, imbécil, te ha comido la lengua la puta de tu madre? –James conocía a mi madre porque su padre, que era un borracho y un drogadicto empedernido, se la había tirado cuando era joven. Pero a mí todo aquello me traía al fresco.

–Déjame en paz.

–Anda, ¡mirad! –exclamó entre risas al fijarse en el arañazo que llevaba en la mejilla. –Resulta que al cabrón este le gusta follar duro. ¿Es tu madre la que te trae las putas a casa? Seguro que eres tú el que se prostituye para poder pagar el alquiler de esa ratonera en la que vivís.

–Que te jodan, gilipollas –fue mi única respuesta, consiguiendo que dejara de reírse y que me mirara con odio.

– ¿Qué cojones me has llamado?

–Gilipollas, porque eso es lo que eres.

Se rió de nuevo sardónicamente y escupió al suelo. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Alice se encontraba entre el grupo de gente que nos observaba desde fuera, y parecía que estaba luchando por abrirse paso entre el gentío.

–Vaya, vaya, ¿y qué vas a hacer? ¿vas a llamar a la puta de tu madre para que venga a protegerte? –me dio un empujón que me hizo trastabillar hacia atrás. –Pregúntale de mi parte que cuánto cobra, quizá quiera un servicio completo –volvió a empujarme, consiguiendo que sus amigos lo animaran entre risas. –Ah, es verdad, no le digas nada; mi padre me dijo que ni siquiera sabe hacer mamadas. A lo mejor preferirías hacérmela tú.

Fue lo último que dijo, pues estrellé mi puño contra su mandíbula tirándolo al suelo al instante. La multitud permaneció en un silencio sepulcral, igual que sus secuaces, que no duró mucho, pues en cuanto James pudo incorporarse un poco con el labio sangrante, exclamó:

– ¡Hijo de puta! –se levantó sin pensárselo y arremetió contra mí brutalmente, haciéndonos caer a ambos y rodar por el suelo entre golpes y patadas.

Su puño entró en contacto con mi sien, y una de mis rodillas se clavó en su estómago al mismo tiempo que sentía su frente chocar contra mi nariz, haciéndome sangrar al momento. Los gritos y el barullo provocados por el gentío alertaron a varios profesores, que se encargaron de separarnos y de dar por finalizada aquella lucha encarnizada.

– ¡Te voy a matar, cabrón! ¡Te juro que te voy a matar! –me gritó varias veces James intentando deshacerse del agarre de su captor.

– ¡Te estaré esperando, gilipollas! –le respondí entre jadeos y con la mirada algo borrosa por el golpe que me había dado en la sien.

Al enfocar bien la mirada, vi el rostro pálido y los ojos llorosos de Alice acercándose a mí, pero no dejé que lo hiciera porque no quería hablar con ella ni con nadie. Me solté del agarre del profesor que me sujetaba y que me llamó varias veces porque se suponía que me iban a castigar, y eché a correr hacia el interior del bosque. Era consciente de que lo más probable era que me expulsaran del instituto, pero me importaba una mierda. Lo único que me apetecía era desaparecer.

Corrí y corrí hasta que estuvieron a punto de estallarme los pulmones; me dolía la nariz, el labio y también la cabeza, pero me daba igual. Cuando sentí que no podía correr más me detuve y comencé a darle puñetazos a la corteza del primer árbol que encontré. Tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido, pero quería que me doliera aún más porque sentía que era eso lo que merecía. Alguien tan miserable como yo no merecía vivir.

– ¿Jasper?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando escuché su voz, y quise darme de golpes en la cabeza para no tener que hablar con ella. ¿Es que no podía dejarme solo?

– ¿Qué cojones quieres? –le espeté dándome la vuelta fieramente y encarándola, deseando asustarla.

Pero no se asustó. Alice se limitó a quedarse quieta y a mirarme con fijeza, sosteniendo en sus manos mi mochila.

– ¿Estás bien? –su cuerpo temblaba levemente, y no supe si era porque estaba nerviosa, porque tenía frío o porque la había conmocionado ver aquella pelea.

–Déjame en paz –me pasé la mano por la cara y respiré hondo, quejándome un poco al darme cuenta de que mis pulmones me ardían y me dolían tremendamente. Pero bueno, solo era un dolor más añadido a los demás.

Me senté en un tronco caído que había cerca de nosotros y me tapé el rostro con las manos, intentando vanamente recuperar el aliento. Escuché los pasos de Alice acercándose a mí y, a pesar de que deseaba que se marchara, no le pedí que lo hiciera. Se sentó a mi lado prudentemente y me colocó la mano en el hombro, pero yo se la aparté de un manotazo.

–Te acabo de decir que me dejes en paz.

–No quiero dejarte en paz. Estás herido y necesitas...

–Necesito que te largues, ¿entiendes? No quiero nada de nadie y no quiero nada de ti, así que vete –casi gruñí, dedicándole una mirada feroz que no la amedrentó.

–Quiero ayudarte.

–Joder... –cerré los ojos con fuerza y volví a pasarme la mano por la cara, dándome cuenta después de que la tenía llena de sangre.

–Deja que te cure –Alice intentó poner sus manos en mi rostro, pero me aparté de ella y me levanté del tronco con rapidez, mareándome casi al instante.

–Joder, ¿por qué eres tan pesada? ¡Te estoy diciendo que quiero que te largues! ¿Por qué nunca haces lo que te digo?

Alice también se levantó y se colocó delante de mí con la mirada clavada en mis ojos.

–Porque me importas y porque sé que lo que tú quieres no es lo mejor para ti.

–Vaya, así que lo sabes, ¿verdad?

–Lo mejor para ti es dejar que te ayude.

Me eché a reír sin sentir ningún tipo de diversión y sin tener ganas de hacerlo, pero lo único que me apetecía era hacerle daño. Sin que se lo esperara, alargué los brazos y sujeté los suyos con fuerza, haciéndola avanzar hacia delante hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron. Con el rostro serio, clavé mis ojos en los suyos, que brillaban por las lágrimas que se estaba forzando por no derramar, y hablé alto y claro:

–Quiero que te largues, ¿me oyes? Quiero que me dejes en paz de una jodida vez y que no te vuelvas a acercar a mí. No eres más que un estorbo y una pesada que se cree que me conoce.

Sus labios temblaron durante un instante, pero se esforzó por serenarse y por mostrarse fría frente a mí.

–Soy tu amiga.

Sin darme cuenta, clavé mis dedos aún más en sus brazos, haciéndola quejarse e intentar alejarse de mi agarre.

–Yo no tengo amigos. Y si los tuviera, no te querría cerca de mí de ninguna de las maneras. Ni siquiera me servirías para echar un polvo.

Sus labios temblaron de forma más visible esa vez y, antes de que comenzara a llorar, la solté de malas maneras y me di la vuelta, sintiéndome como un cabrón por todo lo que acababa de decirle.

–Vete a casa de una vez, Alice, y déjame en paz.

La escuché sollozar débilmente, pero no me volteé hasta que escuché cómo sus pasos se perdían en la lejanía. Quise gritar y maldecir a todo y a todos porque acababa de alejar para siempre a la única persona que se interesaba por mí de forma desinteresada. Pero había sido mi elección y me tocaría vivir eternamente con ella. Intenté consolarme diciéndome que a la larga, para ella, aquello sería positivo, que no tenerme en su vida le haría más bien que mal, y que podría ser plenamente feliz sin mí.

Pero aquello no me ayudó. Así que me limité a recoger mi mochila y a caminar lentamente por el bosque, dejando que la lluvia me mojara cuando comenzó a llover. El cabello se me pegaba a la cara, y el agua se llevaba la sangre de mis heridas empapándome y manchándome la ropa. Llegué a casa al cabo de media hora, con el rostro hinchado y ensangrentado y sintiéndome derrotado. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño y me miré al espejo, sin ni siquiera sorprenderme cuando me vi reflejado en él. Me había visto millones de veces con la cara amoratada y llena de sangre, por lo que aquella imagen no se me hizo nueva, pero sentía que me faltaba algo.

No le di importancia a aquel sentimiento y, sin pensármelo, abrí el armario donde mi madre guardaba los botes y botes de pastillas con las que solía drogarse, y cogí unos cuantos. Nettie había sido feliz gran parte de su vida gracias a las drogas; y quizá mi destino era seguir su misma suerte. Mi padre había sido un drogadicto y mi madre también; lo lógico era que los hijos siguieran el ejemplo de sus padres. Abrí uno de los botes y me puse algunas píldoras en la mano. A simple vista no tenían nada especial, pero esperaba que, o bien me transportaran al mundo de felicidad plena en el que se sumía mi madre cuando las tomaba y que tanto anhelaba cuando no las conseguía, o bien me mataran. Me metí cuatro o cinco en la boca y las tragué a palo seco, imitando la acción con los dos otros botes que había cogido. En total me tomé unas doce pastillas, y cuando las hube tragado todas, me senté en el suelo del cuarto de baño a esperar a que me hicieran efecto.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a sentir un revoloteo doloroso en mi estómago, y de pronto me sobrevinieron varias arcadas que me marearon exageradamente. Empecé a verlo todo desenfocado y comencé a sudar abundantemente, sintiendo frío y calor a la vez. Más arcadas se apoderaron de mi cuerpo hasta que tuve que acercarme a gatas al inodoro y vomitar la gran cantidad de pastillas que acababa de ingerir casi por completo. Sentía mi estómago arder y a la vez notaba mi cuerpo helado, como si estuviera encima de un cubito de hielo que también me hacía sudar. Después, cuando acabé de vomitar, me desplomé en el suelo y perdí la conciencia creyendo que, al final, la muerte había venido a buscarme.

Tenía sed. Mucha sed. Y eso significaba que estaba vivo. ¿Por qué estaba vivo? ¿Por qué diantres continuaba con vida? Aquella incomprensión pasó a un segundo plano cuando la sed se hizo más notoria. Sentía mi garganta arder como si estuviera al rojo vivo, por lo que abrí los ojos lentamente y después volví a cerrarlos al instante. La habitación, blanca como la nieve, estaba iluminada por una luz cegadora que apenas me dejaba abrir los ojos. Pero lo hice poco a poco, adaptándome a la blancor clínica de aquel lugar. Cuando mis fosas nasales se despejaron un poco, percibí el olor esterilizado de un hospital, y como no me gustaban para nada los hospitales, intenté levantarme con rapidez de la cama en la que suponía que estaba. Sin embargo, unos brazos me lo impidieron:

–No, cariño, no te muevas –vi a mi tía inclinada sobre mí con el rostro crispado por la preocupación.

La observé detenidamente durante unos segundos.

–Agua –exigí con la voz ronca.

Vertió el líquido de una pequeña jarra que descansaba en la mesita de noche en un vaso y me ayudó a bebérmelo poco a poco a pesar de mis ansias desorbitadas.

–Bebe con tranquilidad, Jasper.

Respiré hondo cuando mi sed estuvo aplacada y volví a tumbarme en la cama a pesar de que no quería estar allí.

– ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? –pregunté todavía con la voz ronca. – ¿Cuánto hace que estoy aquí?

–Nettie te encontró medio muerto en el cuarto de baño hace dos días. Me llamó para decirme lo que sucedía, y yo te traje al hospital.

¿Mi madre había avisado a mi tía? ¿Por qué narices no me había dejado morir?

–Pensaba que ya estabas muerto, pero cuando yo llegué me di cuenta de que aún tenías pulso –se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos y después sollozó débilmente. –Jasper... ¿cómo pudiste?

Desvié mi mirada y me limité a observar detenidamente la ventana que tenía al lado de mi cama.

– ¿Por qué intentaste suicidarte?

– ¿Y a ti qué más te da?

–No volvamos a eso, por favor. Ya lo aclaramos todo...

Empecé a toser descontroladamente, interrumpiendo a mi tía, y después noté cómo me ardían los ojos.

–Creo que vuelves a tener fiebre. También has pillado una buena pulmonía.

Intenté recordar vagamente lo sucedido y me acordé de que me había pasado bastante rato bajo la lluvia y que después me había dejado la ropa mojada encima. Desde luego, poco me había faltado para morirme, y aun así no lo había conseguido.

– ¿Y por qué tienes la cara tan herida?

–Déjame en paz, Lucy. Quiero descansar.

Me puse de lado, no sin esfuerzo, dispuesto a dormir un rato más, pues no quería hablar de la pelea con James, ni de lo mal que había tratado a Alice, ni de nada más, y menos con mi tía.

–Aunque no quieras, tendremos que hablar, Jasper. Esto no puede quedar así –como no le contesté, se limitó a suspirar y a darme tregua. –Ha venido alguien a verte.

Fruncí el ceño a pesar de que era imposible que alguien quisiera visitarme a mí, pero volví a ponerme boca arriba y esperé.

–No seas grosero con ella, cariño –me aconsejó mi tía antes de salir de la habitación, y aunque quise preguntarle que a qué se estaba refiriendo, no lo hice.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y vi a Alice entrando lentamente, poco me faltó para que se me salieran los ojos de las cuencas.

– ¿Cómo estás? –me preguntó ella antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca. No se acercó demasiado a la cama en la que yo estaba, cosa que no me sorprendió después de cómo la había tratado días atrás.

–Supongo que podría estar mejor.

–Sí –se toqueteó las manos nerviosamente y se mordió el labio inferior, como si no supiera qué más decir.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Pues visitarte. Me enteré de que estabas aquí porque mi padre me dijo que habían hospitalizado a un chico de mi clase, y cuando faltaste al día siguiente, supe que ese chico eras tú.

Tragué saliva con dificultad y desvié la mirada.

– ¿Sabes... por qué estoy aquí?

Alice asintió en silencio y se acercó un poco más a mí.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –me preguntó en voz baja, igual que había hecho mi tía minutos antes.

Me encogí de hombros, porque ni siquiera yo sabía la respuesta.

–Lo que te dije en el bosque no era cierto –murmuré de forma casi incomprensible, queriendo que, a pesar de todo, lo supiera.

Ella volvió a asentir en silencio y sin mirarme, como si estuviera nerviosa.

–Me alegro de saberlo. Nunca he querido ser... pesada, ni insoportable.

–No lo eres. Aquí el único al que le falla algo es a mí. Tú eres... perfecta –no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. ¿Se me había subido la fiebre al cerebro y me lo había derretido? Joder.

Alice parpadeó, anonadada tras haber escuchado aquella especie de confesión por mi parte, y después se sonrojó.

–No lo soy.

–En comparación conmigo sí.

Me di cuenta de que sus manos se habían cerrado en puños y de que parecía ansiosa por algo, pero después respiró hondo y se acercó otro paso a la cama en la que estaba tumbado.

–No te van a expulsar del instituto –me explicó, cambiando radicalmente de tema, cosa que agradecí infinitamente. –Y no tendrás que preocuparte más por James, porque se lo han llevado a un correccional. Al parecer es cierto que apuñaló a un chico en Port Ángeles, y después de... vuestra pelea, decidieron que lo mejor era encerrarlo hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Asentí en silencio, pues poco me importaba la suerte que corriera ese malnacido. Aunque sí me habría gustado poder partirle la cara.

–Pero supongo que algunas horas de castigo sí que te van a caer.

–Ya.

Alice se volvió a morder el labio inferior y me miró a los ojos.

–Será mejor que me vaya ya, pareces cansado y necesitas reposar. Cuando te mejores te pasaré los apuntes y eso, y... espero que te recuperes y que vuelvas pronto a clase.

Asentí en silencio, sorprendido por su buena actitud hacia mí después de lo cabrón que había sido con ella.

–Hasta pronto.

– ¡Espera! –exclamé cuando la vi poner la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Se volteó hasta que quedamos cara a cara de nuevo y esperó. –Olvida lo que te dije en el bosque, ¿vale? Olvídalo todo.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al instante y la vi asentir con la cabeza rápidamente.

–Eres la única amiga que tengo, así que sería estúpido por mi parte dejarte ir de esa forma –en su rostro apareció una especie de gesto desanimado, pero se recuperó al instante, como si su semblante jamás hubiese cambiado.

–Me alegro de oírlo. Hasta pronto, Jasper.

Salió de la habitación a paso ligero y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos hasta que, al cabo de unos minutos, me quedé profundamente dormido con una extraña sensación de bienestar y de calidez expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que avanza inexorablemente. Ya veis que las cosas se van poniendo más interesantes porque ambos han crecido (y seguirán haciéndolo en cada capítulo ;P) y porque mantienen una relación extraña.  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con muchos reviews (que este es el último capítulo que subo con 20 años, el domingo ya cumplo los 21 U_U). Y me gustaría agradecer la buena acogida que ha tenido la historia, realmente no me esperaba que os gustara demasiado, y me ha emocionado mucho ver que sí os ha gustado :3 **

**Así que, ¿nos leemos la semana que viene? ¡Espero que sí! Xo**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 3-**

Dos semanas antes de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, mi madre encontró un novio. Era un tipo tan odioso y miserable como ella que también encontraba placer en las drogas y en el alcohol; por eso eran la pareja perfecta. A mí ni siquiera me lo presentó, pero como me pasé varios días viéndolo por casa, imaginé que estaban manteniendo una especie de enferma y asquerosa relación. Sin embargo, no pudo importarme menos. Yo entraba y salía de casa cada vez que me venía en gana, y mientras no me molestaran, el tipo se podía quedar en ese cuchitril con la miserable de Nettie todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Solía pasar mucho más tiempo con mi tía a pesar de que nuestra relación se deterioró bastante después de mi intento de sobredosis. Cuando salí del hospital tres años antes, mi tía no me dejó ni a sol ni a sombra. Intentaba no dejarme solo casi nunca por temor a que volviera a intentar suicidarme, y su sobre protección llegó a agobiarme tanto que más de una vez terminamos discutiendo a gritos como dos energúmenos. No obstante, llevaba varios meses notándola más pálida y más cansada de lo normal, pero no le di demasiada importancia, la verdad.

Hacía poco más de un año que, sin quererlo ni beberlo, me había metido de lleno en el mundo del sexo, y había descubierto que no era nada especial. Quizá opinaba así porque lo había practicado en contadas ocasiones con chicas fáciles que habían estado encantadas de acostarse conmigo, y yo había estado de acuerdo en complacerlas porque me parecía una especie de intercambio. El sexo para mí se había convertido en una manera más de desahogarme, en un ejercicio con el que satisfacía una de mis necesidades primarias y con el que disfrutaba momentáneamente. Pero nada más. La primera vez que me acosté con una chica tenía dieciséis años, y pasó gracias a un trabajo de clase. Ella se llamaba Beatrice, y el profesor de biología nos había puesto juntos para hacer un trabajo sobre el ADN. El caso es que ella casi me obligó a ir a su casa aquella tarde y, en vez de hacer el trabajo, se me insinuó tanto que al final accedí a satisfacerla. Yo, sin embargo, apenas sentí nada. No me gustó que me tocara, ni que intentara besarme en la boca, por lo que evité todo lo que pude su contacto hasta que terminamos. Después me comentó que le había encantado y que estaría dispuesta a repetirlo en otra ocasión, pero me negué todo lo educadamente que pude. Ni quería volver a hablar con ella, ni mucho menos follar de nuevo con ella, por lo que me limité a hacer el trabajo yo solo y a hacerme una idea de lo... pobre que era el sexo. No era más que un ejercicio.

Sin embargo, tras mi primera experiencia sexual, y gracias a los rumores que la tal Beatrice había extendido por el instituto, otras cuantas chicas se atrevieron a pedirme que me acostara con ellas. Y no les dije que no. Pensé que quizá la cosa cambiaría porque Beatrice no me había excitado lo suficiente, pero nada varió. Las otras veces que follé con las demás chicas me pareció que el sexo era el mismo ejercicio vacío y sucio de la primera vez, aunque en esas ocasiones me cuidé de que no me tocaran ni me besaran en ninguna ocasión. Me limité a ponerlas de espaldas a mí y a hacer lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer para que se corrieran, cosa que conseguía después de unas intensas caricias entre sus piernas y de algunas embestidas más profundas que otras. Y, al parecer, a ellas les bastaba con eso, y como a mí también, pues no había ningún problema.

Mi relación con Alice había mejorado notablemente a pesar de que intentaba no establecer demasiados lazos afectivos con ella, cosa que me resultaba demasiado difícil. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que hablaba con ella me entraban ganas de hablar más y más, de conocer sus opiniones acerca de todo lo que hablábamos y también de hacerla reír, a pesar de que yo no era muy bromista. Me había dado cuenta de que cada vez que me sonreía sentía un calorcito en el pecho que jamás había sentido antes y que no me gustaba demasiado. No entendía lo que me sucedía con ella, y tampoco quería entenderlo. Alice fue la única persona aparte de mi tía que vino a visitarme al hospital y que me ayudó con los apuntes cuando me dieron el alta, además de que en ocasiones quedábamos para estudiar juntos en la biblioteca y también para merendar algún que otro domingo por la tarde. No obstante, estaba pensando seriamente en mantener las distancias con ella, pues en más de una ocasión la había pillado mirándome de un modo extraño, como si estuviera buscando en mí la respuesta a alguna pregunta que solo ella conocía, y me inquietaba. Por no hablar de que una tarde en la que habíamos quedado para merendar en el lugar de siempre, sacó el tema de mis recientes relaciones sexuales sin venir a cuento:

–Así que te has convertido en el Casanova del instituto –me dijo en tono de broma después de darle un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

– ¿Qué?

–No me lo niegues, ya se ha enterado todo el instituto de que hace tres días te acostaste con Irina. Y eso sin contar que hace un mes o así lo hiciste con su hermana Tanya.

Dejé mi taza de café en la mesa y observé a Alice fijamente.

– ¿Y a la gente qué narices le importa dónde meto yo la... ? Perdón –intentaba controlar mis malos prontos cuando estaba con ella, aunque a veces se me hacía bastante difícil. – ¿A la gente qué le importa?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

–Ya sabes que las noticias interesantes vuelan.

–Eso no es ninguna noticia interesante.

–A la gente le interesa.

Puse los ojos en blanco y apuré mi taza de café.

–Son todos unos entrometidos, y tú no tendrías que hacerles caso.

–Yo no les hago caso, solo te digo lo que he oído. Además, tú nunca me cuentas nada.

Volví a mirarla fijamente.

– ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? ¿Que he perdido la cuenta de las tías a las que me he follado y que todas las veces que lo he hecho me han parecido insulsas e incluso aburridas?

Alice desvió la mirada de la mía y vi cómo se sonrojaba violentamente.

– ¿Es eso lo que quieres que te cuente? –insistí.

–No.

–Pues ya está.

No volvimos a tocar el tema, y lo agradecí enormemente, pues no era algo de lo que me gustase hablar con Alice. Más que nada porque, en repetidas ocasiones, había soñado que me acostaba con ella y, a pesar de que el sexo no me entusiasmaba, en mis sueños lo disfrutaba como un desgraciado, cosa que no me ayudaba demasiado cuando estaba en su presencia. Me sentía como un depravado cuando mi mente creaba imágenes de ella desnuda, y por eso tenía que controlar a mi cerebro cuando estaba sentado al lado de Alice en clase o cuando estábamos estudiando en la biblioteca. Suponía que, de tanto reprimir esos pensamientos, estos aparecían frecuentemente en mis sueños haciéndome disfrutar de lo que despierto no disfrutaba ni queriendo.

El domingo anterior a mi cumpleaños fui a comer con mi tía como cada domingo y me di cuenta de que algo fallaba cuando se puso en pe para quitar la mesa.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunté con el ceño fruncido al ver que jadeaba y que se quejaba.

–Sí, sí... no es nada, cielo, solo estoy algo cansada.

La ayudé después a fregar los platos, y más tarde me puse a ver la televisión, pues el viernes anterior había terminado las clases y ya me había graduado al fin. Tenía muy claro que lo que quería hacer a continuación era ir a la universidad para estudiar Historia, por lo que había enviado mi solicitud a la universidad de Seattle estando seguro de que me aceptarían, pues mis notas eran más que aceptables. El problema era que apenas tenía dinero para la matrícula, y si al final me aceptaban, tendría que irme a vivir allí, lo que significaba que tendría que buscarme un piso o una residencia y eso costaba un dinero del que no disponía. No obstante, ya me había planteado la idea de buscar un empleo, y eso mismo iba a hacer al día siguiente sin más demora.

Mi tía se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y me me miró detenidamente durante unos segundos, consiguiendo ponerme nervioso.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Sonrió levemente.

– ¿Hoy no has quedado con tu amiga?

–No.

–Es una chica muy guapa, ¿no crees?

Achiqué los ojos y miré a mi tía de reojo, sin saber qué era lo que pretendía.

–Supongo.

–Me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta.

– ¿A qué viene esta conversación?

–A nada en especial. Solo que me cae muy bien y me parece una chica muy lista.

–Es muy lista.

–Y, además, creo que haríais una pareja preciosa.

–No, nada de eso –le puse el freno antes de que comenzara a montarse películas ella sola. –Alice es mi amiga y no va a pasar de ahí.

Mi tía suspiró y se rió entre dientes.

–La juventud es un gran tesoro, Jasper. No la desperdicies.

No estaba entendiendo nada de lo que mi tía me estaba diciendo, por lo que me limité a asentir en silencio y a continuar mirando la televisión. Por la tarde, cuando estaba a punto de marcharme, y mientras Lucy hacía la cena, vi cómo le sobrevenía un mareo y tenía que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse. Me acerqué casi corriendo a ella y la sujeté contra mí.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

–No es nada, de verdad que no. Solo estoy cansada.

– ¿Quieres que me quede?

–No, no, nada de eso, cariño. Yo estaré bien –me acarició suavemente la mejilla, mirándome fijamente, y después me besó en la frente, como solía hacer cuando era niño. –Vete ya, que no se te haga más tarde.

La ayudé a sentarse en el sofá y, asegurándome de que estaba bien, me marché. El cielo estaba muy encapotado y era probable que se pusiera a llover de un momento a otro, por lo que me di prisa por llegar a casa. Allí me encontré a Nettie y al tal Laurent dándose el lote en el sofá, como solían hacer siempre, vaya, y se detuvieron al verme.

–Ya está aquí el gilipollas este –murmuró mi madre pasándose las manos por el pelo sucio y enredado.

Me dije que solo me faltaba una semana, solo una semana para poder largarme de aquel infierno de cuchitril.

–No paréis por mí –mi intención era la de encerrarme en mi habitación hasta el día siguiente, pero Laurent no me dejó.

–Eh, chaval, dame una lata de cerveza de las que están en la nevera, anda –le dediqué una mirada larga y seria, indicándole que si quería la cerveza tendría que ir él a buscarla porque yo no era el esclavo de nadie. Obviamente, él no lo entendió. – ¿Eres sordo o qué te pasa, gilipollas?

–Mueve tú el culo y coge tú la cerveza, cabrón –le respondí antes de abrir la puerta de mi habitación. Hice el ademán de entrar, pero Laurent, que se había puesto en pie, me lo impidió dándome la vuelta y estampándome contra la pared.

– ¿Qué coño me has dicho, niñato?

– Me parece que el que sufre de sordera eres tú, así que te lo repetiré: mueve tú el culo y coge tú la cerveza, cabrón.

Sin previo aviso, Laurent estrelló su puño contra mi estómago, dejándome sin aire y haciéndome encogerme a causa del dolor.

–Maldito hijo de puta –masculló sobándose los nudillos.

Alcé lentamente la cabeza y lo observé con detenimiento, pensando al instante que Laurent solo era una cucaracha más a la que podría aplastar si quería. Y antes de que me diera cuenta, me había abalanzado sobre él y lo estaba moliendo a golpes sin piedad.

– ¡Basta! –gritó Nettie en un intento por alejarme de su novio, pero fue inútil.

Le di un empujón que la sorprendió y que la dejó conmocionada, y seguí golpeando al tal Laurent hasta que sacó fuerzas de algún lugar desconocido y cambiaron las tornas. Me golpeó el el pómulo y me lanzó al suelo, colocándose él encima para poder atizarme mejor. Se puso en pie y me pegó patadas en las costillas e incluso en la barbilla, y en menos de un minuto logró ponerme en pie y acorralarme de nuevo contra la pared.

Ambos estábamos jadeantes y ensangrentados, pero claramente era él el que había ganado la pelea.

–No te mato aquí mismo porque solo eres un niñato y porque tu madre está delante.

–Que os jodan a los dos –mascullé revolviéndome, alejándome de su agarre hasta que llegué a la puerta principal, la abrí de malas maneras y me largué cojeando y con un dolor en las costillas terrible.

No iba a volver a pisar esa mierda de casa en mi vida; antes preferiría dormir en la calle que tener que aguantar a ese cabrón de Laurent y a la puta de mi madre viviendo como una pareja feliz. Apenas me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo, solo lo sentí cuando el agua me empapó la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba y empecé a tener frío. Aunque el verano estaba empezando, en Forks continuaba haciendo frío y no se me hacía demasiado apetecible volver a pillar una pulmonía como me había sucedido años atrás; no obstante, acababa de irme de casa y no podía regresar. Es que no iba a regresar jamás, así que más me valía empezar espabilarme por mi cuenta.

Me limpié la sangre de la comisura del labio y me toqué el pómulo golpeado, dándome cuenta de que se estaba hinchando. Aparte de eso, no tenía ninguna otra herida en el rostro, pero estaba seguro de que alguna costilla fracturada sí que me habría quedado. Caminé y caminé sin rumbo, sin saber a dónde ir. Me había planteado el hecho de ir con mi tía, pero sabía que acabaría enviándome de vuelta con mi madre y no me daba la gana. Además de que Lucy solo sabía sufrir y preocuparse, y no quería que me viera con la cara ensangrentada y amoratada otra vez.

Me dolía bastante la cabeza, también, y suponía que se debía a la sarta de golpes que Laurent me había dado, pero me consolé diciéndome que él también había recibido lo suyo y que lo más probable era que estuviera tan adolorido como yo. Continué caminando sin apenas fijarme por dónde iba hasta que escuché el sonido del claxon de un coche y a continuación vi cómo un vehículo reducía la marcha a mi lado. No me fijé en quién conducía, pero sí que me detuve cuando vi que la ventanilla trasera se bajaba y aparecía por ella el rostro de Alice.

– ¿Jasper? ¿Qué haces en la calle con la que está cayendo? –exclamó con el ceño fruncido. – ¡Sube! Te llevamos a donde quieras.

Me quedé quieto en medio de la acera, observándola abrir la puerta trasera e invitándome a sentarme a su lado. Durante un instante me sentí tentado a declinar su oferta, pero cuando empezó a hacer aire y se me puso la piel de gallina, entré sin pensármelo mucho más. Muy pocas veces había visto a sus padres, pero aun así los saludé en voz baja y recibí una amplia y dulce sonrisa por parte de su madre y un movimiento de cabeza por parte de su padre.

– ¿A dónde vas, muchacho? –me preguntó este.

–Eh... la verdad, a ningún sitio en concreto.

Su padre me miró a través del retrovisor y yo le sostuve la mirada.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa, entonces?

–No. Ya no tengo casa.

Sentí la mirada preocupada de Alice a mi lado, y odié sentirme observado, pues era consciente de que las tres personas que había en el coche aparte de mí tenían clavados sus ojos en mi persona.

–Puedes quedarte un tiempo en la nuestra, si quieres –se ofreció de repente Alice mirándome a mí primero y después a sus padres. – ¿Verdad?

Su madre observó a su padre con las cejas alzadas, esperando una respuesta por su parte.

–No es necesario que se molesten, encontraré cualquier lugar donde quedarme –me apresuré a aclarar.

–No hay problema, tenemos una habitación libre –respondió su padre sin dejar de mirarme por el retrovisor.

–De verdad que no, no quiero molestar.

–Vamos, Jasper, tú no molestas. Además, puedes quedarte con nosotros hasta que encuentres otro sitio... –insistió Alice.

–No. Agradezco la oferta, pero no quiero deberle nada a nadie ni depender de nadie.

–Hagamos algo –intervino su padre. –Quédate esta noche, porque parece que va a caer una buena tormenta, y ya mañana decides lo que quieres hacer. ¿Qué te parece?

Quise decir que no de nuevo, pero la mirada de Alice me pedía que lo hiciera y, para ser sinceros, a mí no me apetecía pasarme la noche deambulando por la calle en medio de una tormenta.

–Está bien, pero mañana me iré. Y les pagaré esta noche como sea.

–No es necesario –me aclaró su madre con la misma sonrisa dulce de antes. –No nos debes nada.

–De todas formas. Les cortaré el césped o les arreglaré alguna tubería... lo que quieran.

Alice se rió suavemente entre dientes.

– ¿Desde cuándo eres un manitas?

Me encogí de hombros y me acomodé en el asiento, sintiéndome mal por estar mojándolo con mi ropa húmeda. Permanecí en silencio, pensando en lo que me esperaba a partir de aquel momento, pero la atenta mirada de Alice me desconcentraba cada dos por tres.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? –me preguntó en voz baja a pesar de que estaba claro que sus padres podían oírlo todo.

Negué con la cabeza, diciéndole que no me apetecía hablar del tema en aquel momento.

–Ya te lo contaré –dudaba que fuera a hacerlo, pero no quería que empezara a insistir como yo sabía que haría y, con mi respuesta, no lo hizo, por lo que lo agradecí en silencio.

– ¿Ya sabes qué vas a hacer el año que viene, Jasper? –me preguntó de repente su madre, ladeando la cabeza desde el asiento delantero para poder mirarme.

–Eh... he enviado una solicitud a la universidad de Seattle porque me gustaría estudiar Historia. Y por lo pronto voy a buscar un empleo para poder pagarme la matrícula y un piso allí.

–Eso es estupendo –me animó ella sin perder la sonrisa. –Alice también quiere ir a la universidad de Seattle.

Ya lo sabía, pues me lo había comentado muchas veces. Quería estudiar Educación Social, y yo estaba seguro de que entraría en la carrera sin ninguna dificultad.

–Sería genial –murmuré.

Llegamos a su casa al cabo de cinco minutos, y ya solo con ver el garaje me quedé anonadado. Estaba todo perfectamente ordenado, con varias cajas que contenían ropa vieja y juguetes en un rincón, una mesa de trabajo empotrada contra una de las paredes de las que colgaban un montón de herramientas de trabajo y el espacio que sobraba estaba perfectamente ocupado por el coche. Y resultaba que aquel garaje era casi más grande que la ratonera en la que había vivido toda mi vida.

–Vamos, te voy a dar ropa seca –me invitó a entrar la madre de Alice... Esme, se llamaba, me parecía.

El interior de la casa era muy cálido y confortable, y se respiraba una paz y una tranquilidad que yo jamás había conocido, por lo que me sentí algo incómodo. Subimos unas escaleras hasta el segundo piso y allí caminamos por un pasillo largo hasta que nos detuvimos frente a una habitación. Esme abrió la puerta y me instó a entrar.

–Es la habitación de Edward, creo que ya lo conoces –me explicó yendo hacia el armario para sacar ropa limpia.

Sí que conocía a Edward, pues había tenido trato con él en el colegio y también en el instituto, porque solo iba dos cursos por delante de Alice y yo.

–Sí.

–Él está estudiando en Seattle, y volverá a casa dentro de dos semanas. Al parecer está aprovechando el tiempo libre que tiene con su novia Bella –me explicó con una sonrisita. Me tendió unos pantalones y una camiseta limpios, juntamente con unos calzoncillos. –Puedes darte una ducha caliente, si quieres; el cuarto de baño está aquí enfrente. Y hay toallas limpias en... ¡Por Dios!

Parpadeé seguidamente, sin saber a qué había venido aquella exclamación.

–Te sangra el labio y... tienes la mejilla muy hinchada –me pasó la mano por el rostro a pesar de que quise evitar que me tocara. – ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

–Ha sido un accidente –mentí. –No es nada, no me duele.

– ¿Cómo no te va a doler? Ven, te curaré.

–No es necesario. Por favor, no se moleste más. Me daré una ducha y se me curará, pero no se esfuerce más por mí.

La vi componer el mismo gesto de preocupación que ponía Alice a veces y me sentí mal por mentirle, pero no podía hacer más.

–Como quieras, Jasper. Si necesitas curarte, hay gasas y antiséptico en el armario de debajo del lavamanos –se dirigió a paso lento a la puerta y la abrió, pero antes de salir se giró y me dijo: –Estás en tu casa.

Aquella frase consiguió calar hondo en mí a pesar de que me esforcé porque no fuera así. No quería acostumbrarme a la "buena vida" que podría tener viviendo con ellos, porque sabía que tarde o temprano iba a marcharme, por lo que decidí pasar aquella noche en esa casa y al día siguiente me buscaría la vida. Cuando me desnudé y me metí en la ducha, vi todas las marcas y los moretones que los golpes de Laurent me habían dejado por todo el cuerpo. Tenía el torso lleno de cardenales, sobretodo por la zona de las costillas, y cuando me palpé alguna apara ver si estaba fracturada, me quejé. Maldito cabrón, seguro que me había astillado alguna.

Después de pasarme un rato bajo el chorro del agua caliente, dejando que penetrara en mis músculos tensos y adoloridos, salí de la ducha y me sequé vigorosamente con una de las toallas limpias que había encontrado. Al mirarme en el espejo vi al mismo muchacho de siempre, pero con el pómulo y el labio hinchados, así como con la barbilla amoratada. Decidí ignorar aquella imagen y procedí a secarme el cabello, tras lo cual me vestí con la ropa de Edward, que me quedaba un poco estrecha, y recogí la mía que estaba sucia, pues no sabía qué hacer con ella.

Bajé las escaleras de nuevo y me topé con Alice que, al parecer iba a la cocina. Se detuvo al verme y miró fijamente y con preocupación mi rostro golpeado.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado? –se acercó a mí en un segundo e intentó poner su mano en mi mejilla, pero lo evité separándome un poco de ella.

–Nada, un accidente.

–No es verdad –protestó con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Quién te ha golpeado?

–Nadie, Alice, olvídalo.

–Has dicho que ibas a contármelo.

–No ahora.

Me miró a los ojos con determinación y después suspiró, resignada.

– ¿Puedo lavar la ropa? –le pregunté, mostrándole el embrollo de prendas que tenía en las manos.

–Claro. Ven.

Me llevó hasta el pequeño cuarto en el que se encontraba la lavadora y la secadora, y acto seguido me quitó la ropa sucia que llevaba en las manos y la dejó en un cesto que había en un lado del cuarto.

–Imagino que ya mañana estará todo limpio y seco.

–Muy bien.

Sin que me lo esperara, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerró, apoyando la espalda en ella para evitar que pudiera escaparme.

–Cuéntamelo.

Perfecto, acababa de acorralarme en el lavadero.

–No hay nada que contar.

–Joder, Jasper –se quejó, sorprendiéndome, pues jamás la había escuchado decir palabrotas. –No soy imbécil, ¿vale?

–No he dicho que lo seas.

–Pero me tratas como si lo fuese. Tienes la cara hinchada y el labio partido, ¿y me dices que no tienes nada que contarme?

Suspiré, cansado, dándome cuenta de que algo de razón tenía. No obstante, jamás le había explicado mis problemas a nadie y no me apetecía empezar a hacerlo en aquel instante.

–Ha sido el novio de mi madre, pero él no ha quedado mejor que yo.

El rostro de Alice se llenó de preocupación y se acercó a mí lentamente.

– ¿Quieres que le diga a mi padre que te revise?

–No, ya estáis haciendo demasiado por mí. No quiero que os molestéis más.

–No es ninguna molestia.

–Que no, Alice. No es la primera vez que me pasa, pero tranquila, sobreviviré –fui cínico sin tener la intención de serlo. –Y ahora, ¿me dejas salir?

Asintió en silencio y de forma ausente. Ni siquiera se movió cuando pasé por su lado y salí del lavadero. Al pasar por delante de la cocina, percibí un olor delicioso que incluso me hizo detenerme.

– ¿Te gusta la lasaña, Jasper? –me preguntó Esme al darse cuenta de mi presencia.

–No la he probado nunca.

Frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

–Pues la tomarás para cenar. Seguro que te encantará.

Y me encantó. Jamás había comido nada tan exquisito, ni siquiera con mi tía, que cocinaba de maravilla. Me gustó ver que Alice y sus padres hablaban de forma tranquila durante la cena, sin gritos ni insultos, y que respetaban los turnos de palabra de cada uno. Incluso se hacían bromas entre ellos. También intentaron incluirme en la conversación, pero como yo no era de hablar mucho, no les salió demasiado bien. No obstante, no dejaron de intentarlo:

– ¿Ya sabes qué tipo de empleo buscarás? –me preguntó su padre durante el postre, que consistía en una rodaja de melón para cada uno, aunque se podía repetir si se deseaba.

–De lo que sea. No tengo ninguna preferencia, la verdad –respondí notando la mirada fija de Alice, que estaba sentada a mi lado, sobre mí. Apenas había dejado de observarme durante la cena, y había conseguido ponerme nervioso.

–Y... ¿cómo es que ya no tienes casa? –se atrevió a preguntarme su padre. Claro, no les había dado ninguna explicación y, la verdad, no tenía ganas de dársela. Por eso solo me encogí de hombros.

–Simplemente me he ido de la mía.

–Aún no eres mayor de edad.

–No. Lo seré dentro de una semana.

–¿Y qué harás hasta entonces?

–Me iré con mi tía. Me quedaré con ella hasta que empiece la universidad y entonces... me iré a Seattle.

–Parece que lo tienes todo planeado.

–Bastante. Me estoy muriendo de ganas por irme de Forks –admití sin atreverme a alzar la mirada de mi rodaja de melón.

Cuando terminamos de cenar empezó a llover a mares, el cielo se iluminó con los rayos y los truenos retumbaron en toda la casa. Incluso se fueron las luces, por lo que sus padres decidieron irse a dormir pronto, pues al día siguiente tenían que trabajar y, por tanto, levantarse temprano. Yo también me retiré a la que sería mi habitación durante aquella noche y, tras sentarme en la cama, me di cuenta de que era el colchón más cómo en el que seguramente iba a dormir nunca. Al lado de la cama había un balcón, pero a pesar de que no salí porque continuaba lloviendo a cántaros, sí que permanecí sentado observando el exterior durante un rato. Me fascinaba ver cómo la lluvia caía con fuerza y cómo los rayos partían el cielo en dos iluminándolo momentáneamente. Era una imagen siniestra pero también muy hermosa.

Escuché un sonido tras de mí y me levanté deprisa de la cama, tranquilizándome al instante al ver que se trataba de Alice, que se había quedado parada al otro lado de la cama. Tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, se quedó quieta y yo me fijé en que se había puesto el pijama, que consistía en unos pantalones largos de rayas y una camiseta de manga corta de color lila.

–No quería asustarte –se disculpó en voz baja. –Me he dado cuenta de que no habías cerrado la puerta y... pensé que te pasaba algo.

–No –musité, sin entender aún qué estaba haciendo ella en la habitación. – ¿Te pasa algo a ti?

Sin decir ni una palabra rodeó la cama y se acercó a mí hasta que quedamos cara a cara, separados apenas por un palmo.

–No. solo quería... quiero saber que estás bien.

Me encogí de hombros.

–Lo estoy. Podría estar peor, desde luego –quise bromear señalando el exterior con la cabeza, pero Alice no se rió.

Por el contrario, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y apoyó su frente en uno de los lados de mi cuello, abrazándome. Yo permanecí estático, paralizado, sin saber qué hacer ni por qué me estaba abrazando. A pesar de que nos conocíamos desde muy pequeños, jamás nos habíamos abrazado, ni siquiera nos habíamos dado la mano, y por eso me mantuve en silencio y con mis brazos a mis costados, sin devolverle el gesto. No obstante, pareció no importarle.

–Me alegro de que estés aquí –susurró sin apartarse ni un milímetro de mí. –Siempre he querido que estuvieras conmigo.

Fruncí el ceño, sin entender. Por eso la sujeté por los brazos y la aparté de mi cuerpo suavemente.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

Alice alzó la cabeza lentamente hasta que clavó sus ojos grises en los míos y me miró en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos.

–Te quiero.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco doloroso dentro de mi pecho al escuchar sus palabras y mi mente se colapsó. No podía estar hablando en serio. Ella no podía quererme. No del modo en que sus ojos me decían que me quería. No podía ser.

Sin embargo, mis manos dejaron de estar vinculadas a mi mente, que decía que echara a Alice de allí y que me olvidara de lo que acababa de decir, y se posaron en sus mejillas. Sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, la atraje hasta mí y cubrí sus labios con los míos escuchándola suspirar, sorprendida. No tardó demasiado en volver a rodearme con sus brazos, colocando sus manos en mi nuca y acariciándome el cabello con suavidad. Sus labios besaron los míos con ganas, y cuando se toparon con la herida que tenía en la comisura, me quejé levemente. Alice se separó un poco de mí, pero no dejé que lo hiciera, pues enredé una de mis manos en su cabello y atrapé de nuevo sus labios con los míos, instándola a entreabrirlos para que mi lengua pudiera colarse entre ellos. Mis manos se pasearon por su espalda y por su cintura, deleitándome con los temblores que empezaron a envolver su cuerpo y con los pequeños gemidos que emitía cada vez que nuestras lenguas se rozaban. Sentía sus dedos enredarse en mi cabello, y también sentí la demanda de mi cuerpo, que se estaba despertando a causa de la cercanía de Alice. Jamás habíamos estado tan cerca, y no entendía cómo había podido vivir sin estarlo. Alice me estaba volviendo loco, y lo único que me apetecía en aquel instante era tumbarla en la cama y terminar de una vez por todas con aquella tentación que me pedía a gritos que cayera en ella.

En un momento dado me percaté de que no llevaba sostén, y eso solo empeoró la situación, pues significaba que la única prenda que separaba mis manos de su suave piel era aquella camiseta de pijama tan fina y tan molesta. Dios, quería arrancarle la ropa y enviar al cuerno todo lo demás. En aquel instante me moría por tenerlo todo de Alice, y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo. Una de mis manos, la que se encontraba en la parte baja de su espalda, se coló debajo de su camiseta, acariciando la piel sedosa de sus caderas y de su cintura, y la otra se posó encima de uno de sus pechos por encima de la tela, sintiendo también el retumbar frenético de su corazón contra mi palma. Después, a ciegas, ambos caminamos hacia la cama y, cuando llegamos, la tumbé en ella lentamente, sin dejar de besarla ni de acariciarla. Su espalda se arqueó buscando el contacto con mi mano mientras ella me acariciaba los hombros de forma distraída, como si estuviera demasiado perdida como para acompasar sus caricias. Y yo la acaricié diestramente, muriéndome por quitarle la ropa y hacerle...

Me detuve abruptamente, separándome de sus labios al instante. No. La estaba tocando. Y la estaba besando. Y estaba dejando que me besara y que me tocara. Aquello estaba mal. Estaba muy, pero que muy mal.

Alice abrió los ojos, desorientada, y me miró sin comprender, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración jadeante.

– ¿Qué sucede? –me preguntó llevando su mano a mi rostro para acariciarme, pero yo apresé su muñeca antes de que lo hiciera.

Me levanté de la cama con rapidez y me pasé las manos por el pelo, sabiendo que una ducha de agua fría no sería capaz de calmar el deseo que bullía dentro de mi cuerpo. ¡Joder!

–Vete.

– ¿Qué? –Alice se incorporó hasta que quedó sentada en la cama, y me miró, dolida, haciéndome sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía.

–Que te vayas antes de que cometa una estupidez.

La miré de reojo y me percaté del gesto de dolor que apareció en su rostro.

– ¿Hacer el amor conmigo sería una estupidez? –me preguntó en voz baja y con la voz temblorosa.

La miré fijamente, queriendo decirle que yo jamás había hecho ni iba a hacer el amor con nadie, pero me callé, pues sabía que le estaba haciendo daño con mi actitud. No obstante, lo mejor para ambos era acabar con aquello de una vez por todas:

–La más grande que podría cometer en la vida. Así que, por favor, vete –me pasé de nuevo las manos por el pelo, a punto de empezar a desesperarme cuando vi que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

–Pero yo... te quiero.

–Pues deja de hacerlo.

Se puso en pie lentamente y, secándose las mojadas mejillas con las manos, se colocó frente a mí.

– ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

Suspiré, resignado, sabiendo que, hiciera lo que hiciera y dijera lo que dijera, terminaría hiriéndola.

–Es muy simple. Enamórate de otro hombre que pueda hacerte feliz y olvídate de mí.

–No es tan simple. Lo que siento por ti no es... –se calló abruptamente, pues parecía que ni siquiera ella comprendía lo que le estaba sucediendo. Más o menos lo que me ocurría a mí con ella. – ¿Qué sientes tú por mí?

La miré a los ojos, sintiendo que el corazón se me rompía pedazo a pedazo por cada lágrima que derramaba por mí. Y lo peor de todo era que aún no había asimilado la idea de que Alice me quisiera de verdad.

–¿Y eso qué más da? Lo que yo sienta no importa.

– ¡Sí que importa! –exclamó respirando entrecortadamente a causa de las lágrimas. – ¡Crees que no importa porque la gente que ha estado a tu alrededor siempre te ha hecho creer que es así! Pero eres un ser humano que siente y que necesita que le necesiten. Y yo te necesito.

–No. Eso es lo que tú crees. Ni yo necesito que me necesiten ni tú me necesitas. Eres mejor y más lista que eso, y mereces que un hombre... sano te haga feliz. No alguien como yo.

– ¿Un hombre sano? ¿De qué hablas?

Sacudí la cabeza, pues no quería entrar en ese tema con ella. Había querido no tener que darle explicaciones a nadie sobre eso pero, al parecer, no me quedaba otra opción.

–Estoy sucio por dentro. Desde que nací lo he estado por culpa de mi madre, y siempre he sabido que solo sirvo para hacerle daño a la gente. Por eso no quiero ensuciarte a ti también. Y por eso quiero que te vayas de aquí y que olvides lo que ha pasado.

–No puedes pedirme eso –declaró, dejando que nuevas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. –No estás sucio, solo eres un chico que ha tenido una vida difícil, pero no estás sucio.

–Vete. Ahora –repetí, sabiendo que si continuábamos con esa conversación nuestra relación terminaría por romperse definitivamente, y ya estaba pendiendo de un hilo. –Lárgate.

Alice se dio la vuelta lentamente, sollozando, pero antes de salir se detuvo de nuevo y se dio la vuelta.

–Aunque quieras, no puedes evitar que siga queriéndote. Tendrás que vivir con eso.

Salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos y con las ganas de estrangularme a mí mismo que habían empezado a invadirme. Me tumbé en la cama en la que pocos minutos antes había estado acariciando y besando a Alice y me tapé e rostro con las manos, sin poder creer lo que había estado a punto de suceder. Me quedé dormido al cabo de un rato, escuchando el sonido de la tormenta y de mis más profundos pensamientos, que me gritaban que había sido un estúpido y que había dejado pasar la mejor oportunidad que se me había presentado en la vida: la de poder estar con alguien que realmente me quería.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí os dejo otro capítulo que espero que os guste mucho. Como veis, han pasado muchas cosas y ninguna buena, creo xD Pero tranquilas, que todo se irá dando poco a poco y veremos cómo la relación de estos dos avanza lenta pero segura ;) **

**Me gustaría agradecer a todas las chicas que me felicitaron por mi cumple y a las que también me hicieron regalitos, como por ejemplo alice . angie .crepusculo con su OS "El cumpleaños de Alice Cullen" o el OS de KlaudiaLobithaCullen "Fly High". ¡Tenéis que leerlos porque son una auténtica maravilla! (Ambos están en mi perfil). ¡Millones de gracias a todas! **

**Y sin más que decir me despido por esta semana. ¡Hasta la próxima! Xo**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 4-**

Al día siguiente, nada más abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi casa. Tardé bastante en orientarme, y cuando lo hice me vinieron a la mente las imágenes de la pelea con Laurent, de la cena en casa de Alice y de lo que había sucedido con ella por la noche, así como de nuestra desastrosa conversación. No quería recordarlo, pues la vería en cuanto bajara a desayunar, por lo que tras desperezarme, levantarme, y lavarme la cara, bajé las escaleras todavía con el pijama de Edward que Esme me había prestado la noche anterior. No se escuchaba ningún ruido, y supuse que se debía a que Esme y Carlisle se habían ido a trabajar, lo que significaba que Alice y yo íbamos a desayunar solos.

Genial.

Me la encontré en la cocina, calentándose la leche en el microondas. Me miró durante un segundo y después desvió sus ojos de los míos con rapidez, como si estuviera nerviosa.

–Buenos días –murmuró.

–Hola.

– ¿Quieres desayunar?

–Sí. No te molestes, yo lo hago –aclaré cuando la vi hacer el ademán de abrir la nevera para sacar la leche. Me preparé mi café con leche de cada mañana, viendo cómo Alice se preparaba el suyo para después sentarse a la mesa de la cocina. La seguí cuando mi desayuno estuvo listo y me senté a su lado, cogiendo una magdalena, disfrutando de aquel desayuno que para mí era demasiado. Casi nunca podía desayunar tranquilamente, solo los días que estaba en casa de mi tía, y por eso agradecía ese momento con toda mi alma.

–Tu ropa está seca –me dijo Alice de repente y con voz monótona.

La miré detenidamente y me fijé en que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando gran parte de la noche, y me sentí fatal al saber con certeza que el causante de aquello era yo.

–Vale. Gracias –me rasqué la cabeza ausentemente, sin saber qué más decir. Sabía que era preciso que hablara con ella, pero ni podía ni quería retractarme de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, pues continuaba pensando que merecía estar con otro hombre y que yo solo traería desgracias a su vida. Alice me importaba demasiado como para condenarla de aquella forma, y por eso no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. –Alice... yo...

–No –me pidió sin mirarme. –Ayer me quedó todo muy claro.

–No... no me expresé bien. No te rechacé porque no te deseara.

–Ya. Me rechazaste porque crees que es lo mejor para mí. Porque según tú, estás "sucio".

Parpadeé seguidamente, sorprendido al escucharlo de sus labios.

–Yo sé que no lo estás, pero no quiero presionarte y no voy a hacerlo, así que puedes estar tranquilo. No estoy enfadada, solo dolida, pero eso no significa que vaya a alejarme de ti. Así que, por favor, te ruego que no me pidas tal cosa.

–No te lo iba a pedir –admití. –Soy un cabrón y un hijo de puta, pero jamás te pediría que te alejaras de mí. Eres mi mejor amiga y la mejor persona que conozco, y como te dije una vez hace años, sería un estúpido si te dejara ir.

Alice alzó un poco la cabeza y me miró prudentemente.

–Me alegro de oír eso.

–Solo quiero que entiendas por qué... no puedo estar contigo.

Ella asintió en silencio, aunque yo sabía que no estaba conforme.

–No te preocupes. Te daré tiempo.

Quise decirle que el tiempo no arreglaría nada, pero me mantuve en silencio porque quería evitar una nueva discusión con ella. Apuré mi café y me puse en pie, dirigiéndome al lavadero para buscar mi ropa. No la encontré, por lo que volví a la cocina.

–Mi madre ha planchado tu ropa y la ha dejado en el salón, encima de una silla –me explicó Alice.

–Perfecto. Gracias.

Una vez hube encontrado mi ropa y me la hube puesto de nuevo, subí a la habitación de Edward e intenté hacer la cama para dejarlo todo ordenado tal como estaba, pero no me salió demasiado bien. Escuché la risa suave de Alice desde la puerta y alcé la mirada para encontrármela apoyada en el marco.

–No te preocupes. Ahora lo haré yo.

–No. Yo he desordenado la cama, así que yo la haré.

–Bueno, pues te ayudaré –se acercó y, colocándose al otro lado de la cama, me ayudó a hacerla de nuevo.

Cuando terminamos respiré hondo, salí de la habitación deprisa, antes de que empezara a recordar lo que había estado a punto de suceder entre ambos en esa misma cama, y bajé de nuevo al primer piso seguido por Alice.

–Me voy a ir ya –comenté, recibiendo solo un asentimiento por su parte. –Dile a tus padres que cuando vengan les pagaré el...

–Jasper, no tienes que pagarles nada.

–No quiero deberle nada a nadie.

–Es que no nos debes nada. Dejamos que te quedaras porque lo necesitabas, y ya está. De verdad que no es necesario que nos pagues.

–Bueno... pero dales las gracias igualmente, y diles que siempre les estaré agradecido por todo. Y a ti también. Y si algún día necesitáis cualquier cosa... pues...

–Lo sé. No te preocupes.

Asentí en silencio.

–Vale, pues... hasta pronto.

–Hasta pronto.

Me la quedé mirando más tiempo del debido, por lo que después me di la vuelta deprisa y salí de la casa casi corriendo, deseando alejarme de ella. Algo había cambiado dentro de mí después de la noche anterior, y estaba más que claro que había sido culpa de Alice. Jamás la había deseado tanto como lo había hecho la noche anterior y también esa misma mañana, pero aquello no podía ser, y más me valía sacármelo de la cabeza cuanto antes.

Mientras me dirigía a casa de mi tía, pasé por delante de un taller de mecánica en el que había un cartel donde ponía que ofrecían trabajo a los chicos jóvenes que buscaran un trabajo de verano, aunque la pega era que debía ser mayor de edad. No obstante, entré y hablé con el encargado, que me miró de arriba a abajo mientras se limpiaba las manos llenas de grasa en un trapo aún más sucio.

–Eres muy enclenque, ¿no?

–Creo que eso es lo de menos –objeté dedicándole una mirada recelosa. –Tengo fuerza suficiente como para aguantar las horas de trabajo que me quiera dar, y como no tengo nada más que hacer, no me importará hacer horas extras.

– ¿Por el sueldo mínimo? Porque más no te voy a dar, chaval. Siendo tan joven, lo normal es que empieces por abajo.

–No me importa. Necesito el dinero, y lo que usted me dé será más de lo que tengo ahora.

–Vaya, veo que tienes carisma. ¿Qué edad tienes, chico?

–Dieciocho –mentí, deseando que no me pidiera ningún documento identificativo.

–Hummm... te voy a emplear, pero no te haré ningún contrato. Has de saber que solo vas a estar aquí este verano, quizá solo unas cuantas semanas, y que después deberás buscarte la vida.

–Perfecto. No buscaba más.

–Entonces, ¿qué te parece empezar ahora mismo?

Sonreí levemente, sin poder creer que por una vez en mi puñetera vida la suerte se hubiera puesto de mi lado. Me quité la chaqueta que llevaba y me dirigí hasta un chico que tendría un año o un par más que yo, que al parecer era el hijo del dueño, y que me miró con el ceño fruncido. No obstante, me tendió la mano.

–Soy Mike Newton.

–Yo Jasper. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

–De momento, y hasta que aprendas algo sobre el negocio, tú te vas a dedicar a limpiar las piezas viejas y las de recambio que yo te vaya dando, ¿entendido?

–Sí.

Y eso hice durante dos largas horas, quitar la grasa de un montón de piezas que apenas servían ya, pero que los Newton no arrojaron a la basura, sino que guardaron por si acaso. Después tuve que cargar y descargar cajas y cajas de piezas, las viejas para llevarlas al vertedero, y las nuevas para dejarlas en el taller, hasta que empezaron a dolerme los brazos y la espalda.

Newton padre me dejó irme a casa antes de la comida, pero me recordó que para empezar bien debería regresar por la tarde, pero no me importaba. Iba a ganarme un sueldo, y con ese dinero conseguiría matricularme en Historia.

Cuando llegué a casa de mi tía me encontré con que ella todavía no había regresado de trabajar, por lo que me senté en el porche a esperarla. Volvió al cabo de un cuarto de hora, y me miró con el ceño fruncido al bajar de su coche.

– ¿Qué sucede, Jasper? –preguntó, preocupada.

Me encogí de hombros y la acompañé dentro de la casa, donde le expliqué todo lo que había sucedido desde que nos habíamos visto la tarde anterior.

– ¿Que te has ido de casa?

–Sí. No voy a volver –le conté mientras ponía la mesa. –Me voy a quedar contigo un tiempo.

Lucy me miró fijamente, sorprendida y con las manos temblorosas.

–No puedes.

–No empecemos otra vez con eso. Puedo cuidarme perfectamente solo, es más, la semana que viene seré mayor de edad y podré ir a donde me plazca. El problema es que aparte de esta casa no tengo ningún otro sitio al que ir hasta que no encuentre un piso en Seattle, así que... –la miré y me fijé en que se había puesto pálida. –¿Pasa algo? ¿No quieres que me quede?

–No es eso. Es solo que me sorprende...

–Pues te vas a sorprender más cuando sepas que he encontrado un empleo.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Un empleo?

Le expliqué resumidamente mi encuentro con el taller, y también hablé con ella sobre las ideas que tenía para el futuro.

– ¿Así que sigues empeñado en querer estudiar Historia?

–Sí. Y lo voy a hacer, Lucy. Sea como sea, aunque tenga que trabajar doce horas diarias, conseguiré dinero para la matrícula y para un piso en Seattle.

–Yo sé que sí, cariño. Yo sé que sí.

Aquella tarde regresé al taller, en el que Mike y su padre me hicieron limpiar piezas de nuevo, cosa que no me cansó demasiado, la verdad, y cuando salí, me dirigí al cuchitril en el que vivía mi madre. Necesitaba recoger gran parte de mis pertenencias para llevarlas a casa de Lucy, donde me iba a instalar definitivamente. Por suerte, en la ratonera solo estaba Nettie, pues al parecer Laurent había salido a buscar material para los dos. Qué romántico.

– ¿Qué cojones haces aquí? –me preguntó ella a la defensiva al verme entrar.

–Solo he venido a buscar mis cosas. Tranquila, cuando me vaya no volverás a verme en la vida.

–Es lo mejor que me has dicho nunca.

Me encerré en mi habitación, saqué la ropa que tenía en el armario y algunas cosas más que iba a necesitar, lo guardé todo en una bolsa y me la eché al hombro. Cuando salí, me encontré a Nettie sentada como antes en el sofá encendiéndose un cigarrillo. Me miró con desprecio, como había hecho siempre, y murmuró:

–Ya puedes largarte. Si estás esperando un abrazo de despedida, vas listo.

–Nunca he esperado tal cosa de ti, y no voy a hacerlo ahora. Hasta nunca, Nettie.

Me dirigí a la puerta y, sin esperar a que me respondiera, salí de allí sintiéndome liberado, diciéndome que una nueva vida me estaba esperando.

El día de mi cumpleaños, que era domingo y el primer día de descanso que tenía, Lucy apareció con un pequeño pastel y con un paquete envuelto para mí. Desde hacía varios días la había notado más pálida y más cansada de lo normal, así como también más delgada. Además, me había percatado de que se tomaba muchas pastillas antes de irse a dormir, y eso había empezado a preocuparme. Ella me había dicho que eran vitaminas, y que no le diera más vueltas al tema, pero aquella explicación por su parte no me había satisfecho.

Aquel día me hizo soplar las velas y pedir un deseo, y después me entregó el regalo, que era una hucha en la que, dentro, se encontraba un billete de cincuenta dólares y un papel doblado en el que ponía: "Aquí empieza tu etapa como hombre adulto. No desperdicies ni un solo centavo y no dejes de perseguir tus objetivos."

Le di las gracias con un abrazo, algo cohibido con aquel detalle, pues las únicas personas que me habían hecho regalos durante mi vida habían sido ella y Alice, que tampoco se olvidó de mí aquella vez. Vino a casa de mi tía por la tarde para felicitarme en persona y para entregarme su regalo, que era un libro de Historia en el que se explicaban los conflictos del siglo XX que me encantó. Lucy la invitó a comer pastel con nosotros y, Alice, encantada, aceptó.

Una semana más tarde, mientras cargaba y descargaba cajas en el taller, aparecieron de repente dos policías preguntando por mí. Se acercaron al lugar donde yo estaba, pues Mike les había indicado que la persona a la que buscaban era yo, y esperaron a que terminara de descargar una última caja.

– ¿Jasper?

Los miré de arriba a abajo y asentí en silencio, sin saber qué diantres querían.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Podemos hablar contigo a solas?

Miré a Mike, que con un movimiento de cabeza me señaló el despacho de su padre, y caminé hacia allí con lentitud, sin saber a qué debía atenerme. Ya era mayor de edad y podían meterme en la cárcel si querían, a pesar de que sabía con certeza que yo no había hecho nada malo.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me sobresaltó, y me quedé observando a los dos agentes que se encontraban frente a mí.

–Verás... hace poco más de una hora hemos recibido una llamada de la señora Hunt, ¿sabes quién es? –me preguntó uno de ellos.

–La vecina de mi tía –respondí sin entender nada.

–Sí. Al parecer, tu tía Lucy se desmayó cuando salió de su casa hace un rato para hacer unas compras, y...

–Ha fallecido –habló el otro policía directamente, observándome con una mezcla de tristeza y de compasión.

– ¿Qué? –empezaron a temblarme las manos y tuve que cerrarlas en puños cuando el corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza dentro del pecho.

–Estaba enferma. Padecía una enfermedad terminal.

En aquel instante lo entendí todo. Comprendí su cansancio, su palidez, sus temblores y por qué tomaba tantas pastillas al día. Se estaba muriendo.

–Su vecina llamó a la ambulancia, pero tu tía no llegó con vida al hospital. Al parecer...

– ¿Por qué cojones no estaba mi tía en el hospital si se estaba muriendo? –pregunté alzando la voz más de lo debido, sintiendo que estaba a punto de perder el control.

–Eso no lo sabemos, chico. Tienes que acompañarnos, te llevaremos al hospital.

Asentí en silencio y de forma ausente, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Salí detrás de los policías, escuchando las voces de Mike y de su padre, pero sin comprender lo que me estaban diciendo. Me senté en el asiento trasero del coche de policía y vi cómo los dos agentes hablaban con mi jefe, explicándole cuál era la situación, supuse. Durante el camino me hablaron, intentando tranquilizarme, pero no les escuchaba. Solo era capaz de pensar en que mi tía había muerto y que jamás me había dicho que estaba enferma.

Cuando llegamos, me llevaron hasta el piso en el que se encontraba su cuerpo y me preguntaron si quería entrar para despedirme de ella. Me limité a negar con la cabeza, queriendo que aquello se terminara ya. Sentía que no podía lidiar con aquella situación, y a punto estuve de ponerme a gritar cuando una mano alentadora se colocó en mi hombro. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con el señor Cullen, el padre de Alice, que me miraba con pesar.

–Lo siento, Jasper –me palmeó suavemente la espalda y me instó a sentarme en una de la sillas de la sala de espera, sentándose él después a mi lado. –Ha sido muy repentino.

Asentí en silencio de nuevo, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer.

– ¿Usted sabía que...?

–No. No soy oncólogo, por tanto yo no fui el médico que llevó su caso. Pero he hablado con él y me ha comentado que no quiso tratarse.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunté sin mirarle y con las manos cerradas aún en puños.

–Al parecer quería vivir el tiempo que le quedaba de vida bien, sin estar conectada a ninguna máquina y sin preocuparte. Quería vivir plenamente sus últimos meses.

–Pero yo podría haberla cuidado, haberla ayudado...

–Lo sé. Pero ella no quería hacerte sufrir. Solo quería que fueras feliz, pues tenía la esperanza de que... viviría hasta que tú estuvieras en la universidad.

El nudo que tenía en la garganta fue haciéndose más y más grande sin que yo pudiera controlarlo.

–Tomaba pastillas.

–Solo la hacían sentirse mejor y no sufrir tantos dolores, pero no le alargaban la vida, Jasper. No te tortures. No ha sido culpa tuya.

Me tapé el rostro con las manos, desconsolado.

–No sabía nada. No me dijo nada.

Sentí la mano del doctor en mi espalda de nuevo, y quise poder huir de aquella situación. Quise echar el tiempo atrás solo para decirle a mi tía muchas de las cosas que siempre había querido decirle y que nunca le dije.

– ¿Jasper? –escuché la voz de Alice que me llamaba, y alcé lentamente la cabeza para encontrarla frente a mí, al lado de su madre. Ella se acercó lentamente a la silla en la que me encontraba, y yo me puse en pie antes de que llegara, recibiendo su abrazo de buena gana y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, sintiéndome más vulnerable de lo que me había sentido en la vida. –Lo siento muchísimo –me dijo con la voz temblorosa mientras me acariciaba el cabello y la espalda, dedicándome palabras tranquilizadoras que en el fondo no me ayudaban en nada.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, pero lo único que yo sabía era que aquel abrazo me estaba haciendo sentir mejor y que no quería alejarme de ella todavía, pues sentía que si lo hacía terminaría por derrumbarme. Ya tenía las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, y no quería que nadie más me viera llorar, así que estreché mi abrazo en torno a la cintura de Alice y me permití desahogarme en silencio.

–Tranquilo –me dijo ella en voz baja, sin soltarme ni por un segundo. –Yo estoy contigo.

Sentí otra mano posarse en mi espalda y supuse que se trataría de Esme, que también se encontraba en el hospital.

–No te preocupes por nada, Jasper. Estamos aquí para lo que necesites –escuché que me decía ella, y quería darle las gracias, pero sentía que todavía no podía separarme de Alice.

–Jasper, sé que todo es muy reciente, pero hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo –comentó Carlisle y, a pesar de que no quería, me alejé de Alice secándome los ojos con el dorso de la mano. –Acompáñame a mi consulta, allí hablaremos con más tranquilidad.

Me rodeó los hombros con uno de sus brazos y me instó a caminar hasta que llegamos a su despacho, donde me hizo sentarme en un sillón de cuero marrón, sentándose él después a mi lado.

– ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

Negué en silencio, toqueteándome las manos con nerviosismo.

–Los policías han hablado conmigo hace un rato, cuando les he comentado que te conocía. Me han dicho que tienes una cita con el notario cuando a ti te vaya bien.

– ¿Con el notario?

–Al parecer, tu tía dejó un testamento antes de morir, y tú eres la única persona que consta en él.

Me costó bastante entender lo que Carlisle me estaba diciendo, pues todavía tenía la cabeza embotada por la tristeza.

– ¿Es necesario que vaya?

–Me temo que sí. Jasper, aparte de eso, quería decirte que lo que mi esposa te ha dicho es cierto. Sé que ya eres mayor de edad, pero... en momentos como este no conviene estar solo, y me gustaría que supieras que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras. Si quieres, puedo acompañarte cuando decidas ir al notario, y puedo ocuparme de los documentos y del papeleo que la situación requiere.

Miré a Carlisle, sorprendido, sin poder creer nada de lo que me estaba diciendo.

–Pero... usted no tiene por qué molestarse en hacer todo eso.

–No es ninguna molestia, y ya sé que no tengo por qué hacerlo, pero también sé que el momento por el que estás pasando es muy duro. Eres muy joven, y de verdad me gustaría ayudarte. Además, mi hija te quiere mucho y... sé que ella querrá ayudarte tanto si la dejas como si no.

Asentí en silencio, sabiendo que sus palabras respecto a Alice eran ciertas.

–Sí que me gustaría que me ayudara y... también que me acompañara al notario. Yo... no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que tengo que hacer ahora.

–Tranquilo. Iremos paso a paso.

Y eso hicimos. Aquella noche me quedé a dormir en su casa, pues no me apetecía regresar a la de Lucy, que estaría muy vacía sin ella, por lo que decidí quedarme en casa de los Cullen, que me acogieron incluso mejor que la primera vez. Alice se pasó la tarde a mi lado, acariciándome las manos y consolándome en silencio, dándome espacio y hablándome cuando lo creía oportuno.

El señor Carlisle me acompañó al notario dos días después, un día antes del funeral de Lucy, y entró conmigo al despacho de aquel hombre serio y enjuto que me tendió la mano con formalidad. Me explicó que mi tía había escrito un testamento antes de fallecer y que yo era la única persona a la que dejaba sus pocas posesiones, por lo que me tendió un sobre en el que había una carta para mí, y tanto él como Carlisle salieron del despacho para que pudiera leerla con tranquilidad. Abrí el sobre con las manos temblorosas y comencé a leer:

_"Mi queridísimo Jasper,_

_lo más probable es que cuando leas esta carta yo ya me haya ido, por lo que voy a tomarme la licencia de expresarme con total libertad, pues creo que te lo mereces. Sé que pocas veces nos hemos llevado bien y que nuestra relación ha sido bastante difícil, pero has de saber que todo lo que hice en el pasado lo hice por tu bien. Cuando era joven me dijeron que yo nunca podría tener hijos, que era lo que más quería en el mundo, y cuando supe que mi hermana estaba embarazada, el mundo se me iluminó. Pensé que podría cuidar a mi sobrino como si fuera mi hijo, y así te cuidé siempre que pude. La primera vez que te vi en el hospital, envuelto en una mantita azul, supe que yo había nacido para cuidarte; supe que tú eras el motivo por el cual yo estaba en el mundo. No sabes cuánto me alegraste la vida, y siempre te estaré agradecida por ello. Por aquel motivo jamás avisé a los Servicios Sociales, porque no quería que te alejaran de mí. Era consciente de que te llevarían lejos, de que te buscarían una familia que te cuidaría, pero aquella era mi tarea, y no podía permitir que la hicieran otras personas. Sé que suena egoísta, y sé que lo he sido siempre respecto a ti, pero eres la única persona a la que he querido con todo mi corazón y no puedo arrepentirme de lo que hice. Has de saber que cada noche le pedía a Dios que te protegiera y que no permitiera que mi hermana te golpeara; incluso le pedí una vez que fuera yo la que recibiera todos los golpes... Ahora suena estúpido, pero jamás he querido que te hicieran daño, Jasper, y sé que te lo han hecho._

_Por eso quiero compensarte de alguna forma, y espero que sea suficiente. Primero, has de saber que ahora mi casa es tuya. Siempre lo ha sido, pero ahora lo es legalmente, pues tu eres el propietario legal. Puedes hacer con ella lo que mejor te parezca; puedes vivir en ella o puedes venderla. Lo único que quiero es que te sirva. Y segundo, en el testamento aparece el número de una cuenta bancaria en la que hay diez mil ochocientos dólares. Son todo tuyos, y espero que los aproveches bien. Sé que no es una suma muy grande, pero es todo lo que he podido ahorrar para ti en estos dieciocho años, pues abrí la cuenta cuando tú naciste con la esperanza de poder ofrecerte un buen futuro. Estoy segura de que sabrás utilizar ese dinero de la mejor forma posible, y sé que serás capaz de conseguir todo lo que te propongas._

_Por último, me gustaría darte un consejo: no le des la espalda a las buenas oportunidades, y no me refiero solo al terreno profesional. A pesar de todo por lo que has pasado, sé que hay gente en tu vida que realmente te quiere y te aprecia, y estoy seguro de que tus sentimientos por ella es recíproco aunque no sepas verlo aún. Por eso te pido que no le des la espalda a la amistad o al amor, pues son dos sentimientos que pueden llegar a salvarte. El amor que siempre he sentido por ti me salvó de vivir una vida llena de soledad y de amargura._

_Desde donde quiera que esté te doy las gracias por haber estado conmigo y por haberme hecho la vida más llevadera, y quiero que sepas, y que nunca se te olvide, que te quise, te quiero y te querré siempre._

_Lucy."_

Doblé la hoja cuando terminé de leerla y cerré los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas me rodaran por las mejillas durante un segundo. Después me las sequé y permanecí sentado, en silencio y sin moverme en varios minutos, intentando digerir todo lo que había leído en esa carta. Había pasado de no tener nada a ser el propietario de una pequeña casa en Forks y de tener casi once mil dólares en el banco. Con ese dinero podía pagarme la matrícula del primer año de universidad y podía alquilar un piso en Seattle sin problemas. Sacudí la cabeza. Estaba yendo demasiado deprisa.

A pesar de todo, no pude sentirme alegre al saber que la mayoría de mis problemas estaban resueltos, pues mi tía ya no estaba, y aquella era una pérdida que el dinero no podía solucionar.

* * *

**¡Hello my little friends! ¿Cómo estáis? Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, un capítulo algo más... _light _que los demás, porque los dos que faltan son _potentes_, _potentes_... Y no digo más, que siempre acabo yéndome de la lengua xD Solo diré que ahora mismo estamos en la calma que precede a la tormenta (más o menos).  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con muuuchos reviews, que me alegráis mucho el día con vuestros comentarios *coacción emocional mode on* :) **

**¿Nos leemos la semana que viene? Xo**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 5-**

Solo los Cullen aparte de mí asistieron al funeral de Lucy, pues ella apenas había tenido amigos cuando estaba viva. Habían intentado ponerse en contacto con Nettie, pero había sido imposible, por lo que al final la dieron por imposible. De todas formas, lo preferí así, porque lo único que me apetecía era marcharme y terminar con aquello de una vez. La ausencia de mi tía estaba haciendo mella en mí, pues había descubierto que la echaba mucho de menos y sabía que me costaría mucho acostumbrarme a su falta. A pesar de que nuestra relación no fue perfecta, ella siempre fue una de las pocas personas que se ocupó de mí y, de no haber sido por ella, lo más probable era que yo no hubiera sobrevivido. Es cierto que se equivocó con muchas de sus decisiones y que yo siempre se lo reproché, pero aquello ya formaba parte del pasado y no quería ni recordarlo.

Tras el funeral, los Cullen me llevaron de nuevo a su casa, pues había decidido quedarme con ellos durante unas semanas, o al menos hasta que pusiera mi vida en orden de nuevo. La carta de admisión de la Universidad de Seattle nos llegó a Alice y a mí un día después del funeral, por lo que, a pesar de todo, por la noche brindamos por las buenas noticias.

Intenté retomar el ritmo de mi vida lo más pronto posible, así que regresé al taller de los Newton el lunes siguiente, recibiendo miradas sorprendidas por parte de mi jefe y de Mike, que se acercaron a mí con rapidez.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensábamos que te tomarías algunos días más libres...

–Pasarme el día dándole vueltas al tema no me va a ayudar. Quiero seguir trabajando.

Mike me dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda, y su padre sonrió lentamente:

–En esa caja hay un montón de piezas llenas de grasa que están esperando a que las limpies. ¿Qué te parece?

Respiré hondo, sintiéndome agradecido con él por aquella segunda oportunidad que me estaba dando.

–Tremendamente tentador.

Alice se había sacado el carnet de conducir y estaba ansiosa por poder llevarse el coche más viejo de su padre, pues era el único que le dejaban conducir, hasta algún lugar más lejano que Port Ángeles. Yo había decidido hacer algunos viajes a Seattle para llevar los papeles a la universidad y de paso para buscar algún piso en el que vivir, por lo que aquella le pareció una gran oportunidad para probar sus nuevas dotes como conductora legalmente reconocida. A sus padres no les hacía demasiada gracia que pasáramos seis horas en la carretera, tres de ida y tres de vuelta, para ir hasta Seattle, pero al final ella los convenció diciéndoles que en menos de tres meses se iría a vivir a la residencia en la que se quedaba Edward durante el curso, y que tendrían que acostumbrarse a que empezara a emanciparse de ellos. Y al final los convenció.

Me costó bastante encontrar un piso que estuviera en buenas condiciones y que fuera pequeño y barato, pero al final di con uno que se encontraba a quince minutos a pie de la universidad y que era bastante económico. Tenía solo una habitación, una cocina pequeña, un cuarto de baño y un salón. Y para mí era perfecto. Hablé con el dueño del piso sobre el precio del alquiler y llegamos a un acuerdo en menos de tres semanas, y mientras tanto, Alice ya estaba llevando sus cosas a la residencia. Edward había vuelto a Forks y, como yo continuaba viviendo en su casa y por eso compartíamos habitación, pasamos juntos mucho tiempo a pesar de que él siempre estaba muy ocupado con su novia, Bella.

A principios de septiembre, dos días antes de que me marchara a Seattle definitivamente, le dije a Carlisle que tenía que hablar con él sobre un asunto, por lo que nos encerramos en su despacho y le expliqué lo que sucedía:

–Ya sabe que estoy muy agradecido, y siempre lo estaré, por todo lo que han hecho por mí. De no haber sido por ustedes... –a pesar de que él y Esme siempre me habían pedido que los tuteara, jamás había sido capaz de hacerlo. –Seguramente habría terminado mal.

–No digas eso, Jasper. Eres un chico muy fuerte.

–No tanto como pensaba. El caso es que necesito agradecérselo –me saqué del bolsillo un sobre y se lo tendí.

El señor Cullen me miró detenidamente y después le dedicó al sobre una mirada llena de desprecio.

–Si es dinero no pienso aceptarlo.

–Le ruego que lo haga. He vivido en su casa durante muchos días, he comido su comida y solo he sido un estorbo. Por favor, acéptelo.

–Jasper, no has sido ningún estorbo. Tienes que aprender a valorarte un poco más.

–Lo haré si acepta el sobre.

Carlisle sonrió levemente y suspiró.

–Además... –proseguí. –me gustaría que la mitad del dinero que hay en el sobre fuera para Alice. Ella... –me mordí el labio, nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de decir. –La quiero muchísimo, y aunque sé que ustedes no tienen problemas económicos, me gustaría que la mitad del dinero estuviera destinado para sus estudios.

El señor Cullen me miró fijamente, sorprendido, aunque también parecía orgulloso de mis palabras.

–Te agradezco muchísimo que te preocupes tanto por Alice, y me parece un acto de lo más honorable lo que estás haciendo, pero has de saber que ella no aceptará tu dinero de ninguna de las maneras.

–Por eso se lo estoy dando a usted. No... quisiera que se enterara de esto, porque no quiero que me lo devuelva. Yo quiero que consiga todo lo que se proponga y que sea feliz. Yo lo seré sabiendo que la he ayudado un poco.

Carlisle me sonrió de nuevo y, finalmente, aceptó el sobre que todavía le tendía.

–Eres un chico muy humilde y una gran persona, Jasper. Estoy seguro de que tú también conseguirás lo que te propongas.

–Eso espero –me levanté de la silla lentamente. –Muchísimas gracias por todo, señor.

Dos días más tarde me marché a Seattle en compañía de Edward y de Bella que, como yo, empezaban sus clases una semana antes que Alice. Me pasé las dos semanas previas al inicio de mis clases instalándome en mi piso y haciéndolo más habitable. Lo mejor de todo era que ya estaba amueblado, por lo que solo tuve que trasladar mi ropa y mis pocas pertenencias, y lo tuve listo.

Los tres primeros meses en la universidad fueron un caos. Me perdí muchas veces, me costaba concentrarme y sentía que echaba terriblemente de menos a mi tía. Me pasaba las semanas esperando ansiosamente a que llegaran los domingos por las tardes, pues era cuando quedaba con Alice, como hacíamos en Forks, y nos poníamos al día. Era cierto que solíamos vernos por la universidad, pero ella había hecho un grupo de amigas con las que iba siempre y, por más que intentaba incluirme en sus planes, yo siempre me negaba. La gente continuaba sin gustarme, por lo que solía estar siempre solo, pero no me importaba.

Por eso, durante las tardes de los domingos en las que estábamos los dos solos, ella me contaba que le entusiasmaban sus clases y que se moría por empezar a hacer prácticas, mientras que yo la escuchaba hablar y hablar sin parar, tan emocionada como estaba. No obstante, no volvimos a tener ningún acercamiento más como el que tuvimos en su casa aquella noche. Siempre me cuidaba de no quedar con ella en mi piso ni en su residencia, ni de quedarnos a solas en ningún sitio vacío. Era capaz de notar, y suponía que ella también, la tensión que había entre ambos, y no era demasiado cómodo, la verdad. Por eso nos limitábamos a charlar como los amigos que siempre habíamos sido y que continuábamos siendo, sin tentar a la suerte.

Durante el segundo año, Alice empezó a salir con Ben, un chico que iba a su clase y que había estado colado por ella desde primero. Cuando me enteré de ello, quise sonsacarle información en una de nuestras citas semanales, y me dio más de la que necesitaba:

–No es una relación formal –me aseguró con la cabeza gacha y toqueteándose las manos cuando le pregunté si lo era.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque no estoy enamorada de él.

Tragué saliva con dificultad, pues sabía exactamente qué era lo que sus palabras llevaban implícito.

–Quizá te enamores de él si empezáis una relación formal –me sentí tremendamente estúpido al decirle aquello, pero continuaba creyendo que Alice merecía ser feliz con alguien mejor que yo. Y sabía que Ben era un buen tipo a pesar de que yo lo tuviera entre ceja y ceja.

–No. No quiero tener una relación formal con él. Me cae bien y es un buen chico pero... no.

–Alice... sabes lo que hay.

–Lo sé. Pero todavía te quiero.

Me quedé callado, sin saber qué responderle y mirando atentamente mi taza de humeante café.

–Algún día tendrás que aceptar a otro chico.

–Algún día. Pero no aún.

Y así terminó nuestra conversación.

A finales de segundo de carrera, comencé a tener una relación puramente sexual con una chica mexicana que iba a mi clase, María, y a la que tampoco le gustaba que la besaran ni que la tocaran más de lo debido. Por eso habíamos congeniado; así que por las tardes, ella venía a mi piso o yo iba al suyo y follábamos durante horas, hasta que nuestros cuerpos terminaban exhaustos y saciados con tanta actividad física. María y yo no nos queríamos, ambos lo sabíamos y a ambos nos parecía perfecto, pues jamás nos hicimos promesas y jamás nos las haríamos. Durante todos los años que pasamos juntos, jamás nos besamos en la boca, ni una sola vez, y apenas nos tocamos lo justo y necesario para saciarnos, pero nada más. Nunca nos dedicamos una palabra cariñosa ni una caricia sincera. Solo era sexo.

Alice, al igual que la mitad del campus, se enteró de aquella relación tan rara que manteníamos María y yo, y supe que le dolió y que la hice sufrir, pero me empeñaba en decirme a mí mismo que en parte lo hacía por ella, para protegerla. María solo calmaba una de mis necesidades primarias y, a pesar de que aquello no suponía ningún alivio para mi siempre presente deseo por Alice, sí que me hacía estar algo más tranquilo cuando estaba cerca de ella.

La relación de Alice con Ben nunca cuajó y dejaron de verse a los seis meses. A pesar de que frente a ella me mostré contrariado, interiormente no pude sentirme mejor al saber que no era de ese tipo. Y ese sentimiento de posesividad me hacía sentirme como una basura, pues se suponía que yo quería que ella fuera feliz con un buen hombre, no que pasara el resto de su vida sola.

Por otra parte, decidí vender la casa de Forks que mi tía me había dejado en herencia. Lo hablé detenidamente con Alice y le di mil vueltas al tema, y como sabía que jamás me instalaría en ella porque solo conseguiría traerme malos recuerdos, decidí venderla para sacarme un dinero que usaría para terminar de pagarme la universidad y para todos mis demás gastos.

Cuando me gradué y me dieron mi título en Historia, empecé a dejar currículos por todos los colegios, pues me había dado cuenta de que me gustaría enseñar Historia a los niños. No obstante, sabía que era bastante improbable que contrataran a un joven recién graduado para que diera clases, así que también me acerqué a los distintos museos de Historia y dejé mis datos por si acaso. Del único sitio que me llamaron para trabajar fue como camarero en un restaurante los fines de semana, y como no tenía mucho más que hacer aparte de pensar en hacer un máster o un postgrado, acepté. Me pasaba los días recorriendo Seattle y dejando currículos en miles de museos y colegios, y también puse anuncios para dar clases particulares, pero no tuve demasiada suerte. Las tardes, en cambio, solía pasarlas con María, que tampoco tenía familia y poquísimos amigos, y nos dedicábamos a saciarnos mutuamente y sin compromisos.

Alice, al principio, tampoco fue muy afortunada, pero se metió de lleno en un programa de voluntariado que ayudaba a niños maltratados a relacionarse con otros niños, y terminó enamorándose de esa profesión. Aparte de eso, ella sí que consiguió trabajo dando clases particulares, y estuvo varios meses combinando esa faena con el voluntariado, hasta que encontró un puesto de trabajo como educadora social. Al igual que yo, que continué estudiando, hizo un máster especializándose en educación social infantil, pues desde siempre había querido ayudar a los niños maltratados a encontrar un hogar mejor.

Mi relación con María se rompió a los cuatro años, cuando ella se enamoró completamente de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo y decidió que quería probar suerte con él. La última vez que nos vimos estaba radiante y llena de felicidad:

–Así que te has enamorado –dije. No era ningún reproche, solo un comentario.

–Creo que sí. Nunca había sentido lo que siento por él. Intenté negármelo a mí misma porque no quería creer lo que era evidente, pero... –se encogió de hombros. –Quiero intentarlo.

Asentí en silencio.

–Eres muy valiente.

–Espero que tú también decidas dar el paso.

Fruncí el ceño.

–No tengo con quién.

–Sabes de sobras que sí. Esa amiga tuya, Alice, está enamorada de ti.

–Lo sé.

–Y tú lo estás de ella.

–No importa.

María sonrió y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

–Cuando te des cuenta de que sí importa, como he hecho yo, comprenderás que has sido un estúpido por haber esperado tanto.

–Ella se merece alguien mejor que yo. Yo estoy demasiado jodido para hacerla feliz.

María se encogió de hombros.

–De veras espero que recapacites. Hasta pronto, Jasper.

Se marchó de mi piso cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y dejándome acompañado únicamente por un denso silencio que me indicaba lo solo que estaba.

El día que Alice cumplía veinticinco años vino a mi piso sin previo aviso. Estaba anocheciendo, y a pesar de que había hablado con ella por la mañana por teléfono para felicitarla, me sorprendió muchísimo verla parada enfrente de mi puerta.

–Hola –me saludó con su típica sonrisa alegre.

Lo único que había cambiado en ella había sido su cabello, que en aquel momento era muy corto y que le quedaba maravillosamente bien. A su madre había estado a punto de darle un infarto cuando vio que se había cortado su preciosa melena negra, pero ella se había empeñado en cambiar de estilo, y vaya si lo consiguió. A mí me volvía totalmente loco.

–Hola. Eh... ¿qué haces aquí?

Se encogió de hombros.

–Quería visitarte. ¿Puedo entrar?

–Sí –abrí la puerta totalmente para que pasara, y después me dije que no era una buena idea. Todavía no había aprendido a estar a solas en un sitio cerrado con ella sin tener ganas de besarla y acariciarla, por lo que me pasé una mano por el pelo y respiré hondo. –Pensaba que... estarías celebrando tu cumpleaños con tus amigos.

–Puedo celebrar mi cumpleaños contigo, ¿no?

Parpadeé seguidamente, sorprendido.

–Supongo que sí –me pasé una mano por el cuello, empezando a ponerme nervioso al verla parada en mi salón.

Ella también parecía inquieta, pues no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior y de mirar el suelo. Era plenamente consciente de que la tensión que había entre nosotros se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y estaba empezando a escuchar los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos. Si quería tocarla, solo tenía que estirar el brazo y...

–Yo... –empezó a hablar con la voz temblorosa. –Estoy aquí porque quiero que hagas realidad mi deseo de cumpleaños.

Tragué saliva, sin saber qué debía esperar.

– ¿Que yo haga...? ¿Qué deseo?

Se humedeció los labios y después clavó sus ojos grises en los míos. Respiró hondo antes de hablar:

–Quiero estar contigo.

Permanecí varios segundos en silencio, intentando procesar sus palabras y su significado.

–Quieres... estar conmigo.

–Será como tú quieras, pero, por favor... no me pidas que me vaya.

Se toqueteó las manos con nerviosismo, aunque sin apartar sus brillantes ojos de los míos.

–No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Volvió a morderse el labio y su semblante cambió; pasó de estar nerviosa a insegura, pero pronto su rostro adoptó un gesto serio y confiado.

–Hablo muy en serio. Sé que no quieres oírlo y que me dijiste que dejara de hacerlo, pero te quiero, ¿vale? Te he querido siempre, y siempre he deseado tener la oportunidad de... poder estar contigo, pero también es cierto que he respetado tus decisiones y ahora es mi turno para decidir. Sé que tú nunca darás el paso, y por eso estoy aquí. He venido para que... terminemos de una vez con esta tensión que hay entre nosotros, y estoy dispuesta a... hacerlo como tú quieras.

Aquel discurso me dejó mudo, y la cosa empeoró cuando, al no recibir respuesta por mi parte, empezó a desabotonarse la blusa azul que llevaba.

–Alice, ¿qué estás haciendo? –pregunté, sintiendo cómo empezaban a temblarme las manos.

No me contestó, se limitó a quitarse la blusa y a dejarla encima de una silla, para después proseguir con el pantalón.

–Alice, ya vale. Deja de desnudarte y escúchame.

–No –decretó con firmeza, desabrochándose el botón de los pantalones. –Llevo veintiún años escuchándote, ahora me escucharás tú. Quiero hacerlo, ¿vale? Ni me siento obligada, ni lo hago porque sienta compasión por ti. Deseo hacerlo de verdad. Te deseo.

Tragué saliva a pesar de que tenía la garganta seca y de que las manos estaban empezando a hormiguearme por el simple afán de tocarla. Observé lentamente cómo se quitaba los zapatos, los dejaba a un lado, se bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones y deslizaba estos por sus esbeltas y suaves piernas, consiguiendo que mi corazón se saltara un latido. Nunca me había fijado en la clase de ropa interior que llevaban las mujeres con las que follaba, pero en aquel momento pensé que aquel conjunto negro con ribetes de encaje que llevaba Alice era lo más sensual que había visto en mi vida.

Aunque me estaba muriendo por acercarme a ella y tomarla entre mis brazos, me limité a permanecer quieto, mirando cómo llevaba las manos a su espalda en un intento por desabrochar su sostén.

–Alice, estás cometiendo un error.

–Lo estás cometiendo tú –al final dio con el broche y lo manipuló hasta que consiguió deshacerse del sostén. Me miró de nuevo a los ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas, y sonrió levemente. –Pero si hubieras querido detenerme, ya lo habrías hecho.

Joder, tenía razón.

Cerré los ojos, y cuando volví a abrirlos los fijé en los suyos, negándome a apartar la mirada de ellos. Me dije a mí mismo que no la había detenido porque si me acercaba a ella terminaría acariciándola y besándola como un desquiciado, y aquello solo nos traería problemas a ambos. Sin embargo, me esforcé por ponerme serio de verdad.

–Deja de desnudarte –le exigí con dureza, pero solo recibí por su parte una sonrisa inocente.

A pesar de que intenté evitarlo, mis ojos siguieron el recorrido que hicieron sus manos hasta posarse en sus caderas, enganchando los pulgares a los lados de sus bragas, para después dedicarme una mirada desafiante.

–Ven y detenme.

No lo hice. Por eso ella deslizó lo que le quedaba de ropa interior por sus piernas y se quedó desnuda frente a mí. Cerré los ojos de nuevo para no verla y me pasé las manos por el rostro, sintiéndome tenso, acalorado y a punto de explotar.

–Jasper, no te estoy pidiendo que hagas nada que no quieras –su voz volvió a ser suave cuando me habló, por lo que aparté las manos de mi cara y abrí los ojos, clavándolos en los suyos con fijeza. No me sentía capaz de mirar su cuerpo desnudo, pues era plenamente consciente de que estaba a punto de enviarlo todo al traste solo porque me estaba muriendo por acariciarla.

–Sé que... no te gusta que te acaricien ni que te besen, de la misma forma que tú no acaricias ni besas a las mujeres con las que... estás –aquello sí que me sorprendió. ¿Cómo diablos sabía ella eso? Jamás habíamos hablado de ese tema por razones obvias, pero aun así lo sabía. –Mentiría si te dijera que no me muero por hacer el amor contigo, pero si de la única forma que puedo tenerte es como tú lo haces pues... que así sea.

Se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a mí, y, posando las manos planas sobre la mesa, se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando después los antebrazos, dejando así que la parte superior de su cuerpo quedara recargada en la mesa. Tragué saliva de nuevo, apretando los puños contra mis costados, sin poder creer que Alice hablara en serio. Pero sí lo estaba haciendo, y me lo estaba demostrando en aquel mismísimo instante. Volví a pasarme las manos por el rostro y respiré hondo, sintiendo mi corazón palpitar con fuerza en mi pecho.

–Joder... –mascullé. –Joder, joder, joder.

Pude ver cómo su cuerpo temblaba, y vi también cómo su cabeza se ladeaba para poder mirarme.

–Jasper, ¿qué...?

–No quiero follar contigo, ¿vale? –le solté a bocajarro, sintiéndome como un animal en el instante en el que me di cuenta de que sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

Alice agachó la cabeza y, lentamente, volvió a erguirse hasta que estuvo derecha. Parpadeó seguidamente para hacer desaparecer las lágrimas pero, por el contrario, estas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas en el mismo momento en el que su rostro se tiñó de rojo. A continuación, en un gesto protector, se cubrió los pechos con los brazos y, sin mirarme a los ojos, volvió a ponerse frente a mí.

–Perdóname –susurró, avergonzada, y yo no pude aguantarlo más.

Joder, ya estaba bien.

Me acerqué a ella y sin pensármelo dos veces rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos con fuerza, acariciando la piel desnuda de su espalda. Mi boca quedó a escasos centímetros de su oreja, por lo que le dije en voz baja:

–No eres tú la que se tiene que disculpar. El culpable de todo esto soy yo.

La escuché sollozar débilmente, y vi cómo sus manos tapaban su rostro en el mismo instante en el que se echaba a llorar contra mi hombro. Se me partió el corazón, pero me dije que todavía no había terminado. Apenas había empezado:

–Alice, yo jamás podría follar contigo –repetí, sintiéndola tensarse contra mí. –Solo quiero hacerte el amor.

Dos segundos después sus manos abandonaron sus rostro y alzó la cabeza lentamente, clavando sus brillantes ojos en los míos.

– ¿Qué? Pero... tú solo...

–No contigo. Tú lo eres todo para mí, y jamás podría tratarte de ese modo –para demostrárselo, acaricié una de sus húmedas mejillas con el dorso de mis dedos, haciéndola estremecerse. –A ti sí que quiero besarte y acariciarte, del mismo modo que quiero que me acaricies y me beses.

Se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió tímidamente, radiante.

–Demuéstramelo –susurró.

Y lo hice. Llevé la mano con la que le estaba acariciando la mejilla a su nuca y, acercándola a mí, cubrí sus labios con los míos con suavidad, sintiéndola suspirar y relajarse contra mi cuerpo. Ella, por su parte, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y correspondió al beso con ganas, dejándose besar y dejándome claro que quería besarme de la misma forma. Mis manos envolvieron su cintura y aproveché para acariciarle la espalda, sintiendo su piel tersa y suave como la seda, pareciéndome imposible que hubiera pasado tantos años privándome de esa sensación.

Me di cuenta de que sus brazos habían dejado de abrazarme, pues había llevado sus manos al frente de mi camiseta para poder quitármela, y al segundo siguiente, cuando me hubo despojado de aquella prenda, nuestras bocas volvieron a encontrarse como si hubiesen pasado años separadas. Nuestro beso ya no era tan suave como lo había sido al principio, sino que se había convertido en algo desesperado, como si no pudiéramos tener suficiente el uno del otro, como si necesitásemos saciarnos de la boca del otro.

Sus manos desabrocharon con ligereza el botón de mis pantalones y yo me los quité sin detenerme a bajar la cremallera, pues necesitaba sentir la piel de Alice contra la mía en aquel mismo instante; era una necesidad apremiante. Nos separamos un segundo por la falta de aire, momento en el que Alice aprovechó para pasar sus manos por mi pecho, deteniéndose al ver las marcas que lo adornaban. Acarició una de las casi invisibles cicatrices que tenía, y después me miró a los ojos con preocupación.

– ¿Y esto? –susurró.

Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza.

–Ahora no. Te necesito.

Aquello fue lo único que hizo falta para que volviera ver a abrazarme y a besarme, acariciándome el cabello mientras sus labios recorrían mi boca y nuestras lenguas se rozaban suavemente. La insté a caminar hacia atrás, mientras mis manos recorrían los costados de su cuerpo, hasta que la hice entrar en la que era mi habitación. Se rió suavemente cuando caímos en la cama, y cuando finalmente estuvimos acomodados en el centro, nos perdimos el uno en el cuerpo del otro.

Me dediqué a besar su boca, sus mejillas y sus párpados aún húmedos por las lágrimas, para después desplazarme hasta su cuello, saboreando y disfrutando de su piel tersa. Sus manos no abandonaron mi cabello en ningún momento, pues parecía como si no supiera qué hacer mientras yo me dedicaba a acariciarla y a besarla. Alcé la cabeza lentamente y la miré, queriendo saber si ocurría algo, pero su mirada era radiante y estaba llena de felicidad, por lo que no pregunté, solo dejé que sus manos se colocaran en mis mejillas y me instaran a besarla lentamente. Fue entonces cuando una de sus manos empezó a acariciarme el cuello, el hombro y la espalda, los costados, la cintura y la cadera, haciéndome cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo. Era increíble. Que Alice me acariciara de esa forma y que me quisiera como me lo estaba demostrando era lo mejor que podía pasarme, y en aquel instante en el que me daba cuenta de que la tenía para mí, no sabía cómo actuar. Por eso me perdí en su cuerpo; regresé a su cuello y mis manos se deslizaron por su figura, acariciando su piel y disfrutando con su calidez.

Una de mis manos se adueñó de uno de sus pechos y lo acarició suavemente mientras mis labios besaban y mordisqueaban su cuello, haciéndola estremecerse y gemir. Sus manos continuaron acariciándome inocentemente los costados a pesar de que a veces la sentía repasar con sus dedos las marcas de mis cicatrices, y sabía que tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablar de ellas. Pero no en ese momento. En ese instante estábamos haciendo el amor.

Mi cuerpo se desplazó hacia abajo, recorriendo su clavícula con suaves besos, hasta que me detuve para saborear sus pechos, consiguiendo que su cuerpo se arqueara de placer y que un débil gemido abandonara su garganta. Sus dedos volvieron a enredarse en mi cabello, pero a los pocos segundos, y con breves tirones, volvió a pedirme sin palabras que la besara. A pesar de que todavía quería disfrutar de su cuerpo un poco más, hice el camino a la inversa hasta que nuestras bocas se unieron de nuevo en un beso desenfrenado y lleno de pasión que nos hizo gemir a ambos. Sus brazos me rodearon completamente, pegando su pecho al mío, y sus piernas se separaron dejando que mi cuerpo se situara entre ellas.

Terminé de quitarme los calzoncillos que aún llevaba puestos y después me separé de Alice, apoyando mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza, sobre la almohada. Respirando agitadamente la miré y dejé que me acariciara la mejilla con suavidad.

– ¿Tomas la píldora? –le pregunté para saber si era o no totalmente imprescindible que me levantara de la cama para buscar un preservativo.

–N-no.

Respiré hondo y, apelando a toda mi fuerza de voluntad, me levanté y rebusqué con rapidez en los cajones de mi mesita de noche. Di con una caja de condones casi vacía, pero para lo que quedaba de noche tendríamos de sobras.

Volví a reunirme con ella en la cama y retomé la misma postura en la que había estado antes, besándola de nuevo y dejando que mis manos vagaran libres por su cuerpo. Durante un segundo me invadió una extraña sensación; algo me decía que aquello era lo correcto, que en aquel momento estaba donde y con quien debía estar. Por eso acaricié sus caderas, sus muslos y sus piernas hasta que una de mis manos se introdujo entre ellas para poder tocarla más íntimamente, haciéndola estremecerse de nuevo y gemir en mi boca. Continué acariciándola dulcemente, disfrutando de su suavidad y de su calidez , sabiendo que le estaba gustando, pues sus dedos se clavaban en mis hombros cada vez con más intensidad.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior, y cuando una de sus manos abandonó mi hombro, supe que ella también quería acariciarme a mí. La deslizó por mi pecho, recorriendo mis músculos, mi abdomen y más abajo, hasta que llegó a su objetivo y acarició mi erección con inseguridad. No obstante, cuando cerré los ojos, agaché la cabeza y se me entrecortó la respiración, supo que lo estaba haciendo bien, por lo que continuó con su asalto, consiguiendo que la cabeza me diera vueltas. Jamás había permitido que ninguna mujer me acariciara de ese modo, y en aquel momento me di cuenta de que había sido un estúpido por no haberlo consentido. Sin embargo, supe que jamás habría sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento al saber que era Alice la que me otorgaba placer, por lo que me estremecí y jadeé de forma agitada.

Con dificultad, sujeté su muñeca con mi mano, pidiéndole en silencio que parara, pues no podría aguantar mucho más. La necesitaba en aquel instante, y sabía que ella también, pues su respiración errática me indicaba que ella estaba tan excitada como yo. Me acomodé mejor entre sus piernas y, tras abrir el preservativo y ponérmelo, empecé a introducirme en su cuerpo lentamente. No obstante, mis ansias no me dejaron ir tan despacio como me habría gustado y, tras un movimiento algo brusco, estuve completamente dentro de ella. Se tensó al instante y emitió un sonido que no fue de placer, sino de dolor, cuando yo me di cuenta de lo que sucedía.

– ¿Eres...? –pregunté, y al no recibir respuesta por su parte, volví a intentarlo. – ¿Eres virgen?

Asintió en silencio y todavía con los ojos cerrados, mientras sentía que su cuerpo buscaba aceptarme intentando relajarse.

–Joder... lo siento, lo siento –le besé la frente y las sienes, sintiéndome terriblemente culpable por no haberlo supuesto y por haberle hecho daño.

Pero ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Pensaba que algún chico habría tenido la oportunidad de ser el primero, pero... no. Ningún hombre la había tocado. Solo yo.

–Tendrías que habérmelo dicho –la reprendí suavemente, deseando que abriera los ojos y que aquella expresión de dolor que me estaba oprimiendo el alma abandonara su rostro.

Un segundo después me miró y me acarició la nuca suavemente, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

–Si te lo hubiera dicho, aún estaríamos discutiendo –me aclaró mientras alzaba la cabeza para darme un corto beso en los labios. Sabía que tenía razón, pero aun así... –Siempre quise que tú fueras el primero y el último.

Sus palabras consiguieron alimentar mi ego, pues saber que había esperado todos esos años por mí me hacía entender que realmente me quería. Y sin que pudiera evitarlo, me sentí irremediablemente feliz. Por eso, le acaricié la mejilla con el dorso de mis dedos y, acercando mi boca a su oído, susurré:

–Te quiero.

Aquella confesión por mi parte la hizo moverse, moviendo también mi cuerpo, por lo que ambos gemimos al mismo tiempo mientras intentábamos adaptarnos a aquellas sensaciones que estaban resultando nuevas para ambos. Con mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza, volví a mecerme contra ella, suavemente primero y con más seguridad después, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara y que su cuerpo entero se tensara contra el mío. Hundí mi boca en su cuello cuando sus uñas hicieron lo propio con mis hombros, y sus piernas rodearon completamente mi cintura, consiguiendo que las sensaciones fueran todavía más intensas y más placenteras. Sus caderas se adaptaron al ritmo de las mías y empezaron a encontrarse en cada embestida, hasta que sentí que mi cuerpo explotaba de placer cuando el cuerpo de Alice se tensó a mi alrededor y la escuché gemir con fuerza. Mis dientes se clavaron en su cuello sin que me diera cuenta, y permanecí quieto sobre ella hasta que las fuertes e increíbles sensaciones del orgasmo desaparecieron lentamente de mi cuerpo. Acto seguido, casi me desplomé sobre ella, dejando que sus brazos me abrazaran y me confortaran cálidamente.

Al cabo de unos largos minutos en los que permanecí tumbado sobre ella, con la frente pegada a su cuello y mis brazos envolviendo su cintura, alcé la cabeza y la miré. Su rostro brillaba por el sudor, tenía el cabello despeinado y sus mejillas estaban completamente ruborizadas, pero aun así me dedicó una radiante sonrisa que me tranquilizó sobremanera.

–¿Me quieres? –me preguntó en voz baja y llevando una de sus manos a mi mejilla para acariciarla.

Me limité a asentir en silencio, viendo cómo su sonrisa se hacía más y más amplia.

–Me quieres –repitió como una afirmación esta vez, haciéndome asentir de nuevo.

A pesar de que no me apetecía en absoluto, me separé de su cuerpo para no seguir aplastándola y, tras arroparla con las sábanas y la colcha, fui al cuarto de baño para deshacerme del preservativo. Cuando regresé al cabo de unos minutos me la encontré tumbada de costado, esperándome y, aunque nunca había compartido la cama con ninguna mujer, me moría de ganas por dormir con Alice. Por eso me tumbé a su lado y dejé que se acomodara hasta que tuvo una de sus manos sobre mi pecho, su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y nuestras piernas enlazadas. Después suspiró y cerró los ojos.

– ¿Estás bien? –me atreví a preguntarle pasando mi mano por su espalda de arriba abajo.

– ¿Es que no ves la cara de felicidad que tengo? –me respondió sin abrir los ojos.

–Te he hecho daño.

–Era algo inevitable.

–Deberías habérmelo dicho.

–Ay, Jasper... ya está hecho. Ha sido perfecto; deja que darle vueltas al tema.

Respiré hondo y la arropé todavía más con la colcha para que no tuviera frío.

–Eres perfecto –la escuché susurrar, y aquellas palabras me sorprendieron tanto que fruncí el ceño y me separé un poco de ella para poder mirarla a la cara.

Tenía los ojos abiertos, y cuando vio que la miraba, los clavó en los míos con fijeza.

– ¿Yo, perfecto? Tal vez deberías ir al oculista. Soy de todo menos perfecto –mascullé.

–No es cierto.

–Ya te lo dije una vez, tú sí que eres perfecta.

–No lo soy –protestó.

–Lo eres para mí –aclaré, haciéndola sonrojar.

–Del mismo modo que tú lo eres para mí, así que deja de replicarme de una vez.

Dicho esto, se acurrucó más contra mi cuerpo y comenzó a pasear sus dedos por mi pecho, deteniéndose en las cicatrices que lo adornaban.

–Cuéntamelo –me pidió alzando un poco la cabeza para poder mirarme.

–No es una historia agradable, Alice.

–Pero es tu historia. Y... creo que tengo derecho a conocerla.

Por una vez en toda mi vida quise contársela, quise que supiera por todo lo que había pasado y por qué mi actitud era la que era, así que le expliqué todo lo que recordaba desde que empecé a tener memoria mientras ella me escuchaba atentamente. Le expliqué que esas marcas me las había hecho mi madre cada vez que me golpeaba, que me quemaba con sus cigarros o que me cortaba con algún objeto punzante. También le conté la clase de vida que me obligó a llevar, aguantando día sí y día también sus constantes palizas, su mal humor y su odio desmesurado hacia mi persona.

Era cierto que el maltrato al que me había sometido Nettie me había endurecido, pero también era verdad que, cuando era niño, muchas noches había añorado que una madre amorosa me abrazara o me contara cuentos, y aquellas carencias habían provocado en mí heridas muy difíciles de sanar.

Cuando terminé de hablar, Alice me abrazó con fuerza y se incorporó para besarme suavemente, diciéndome en silencio que ella haría todo lo posible para curar todas esas heridas que, a pesar de todo, aún seguían abiertas.

–Siempre supe que algo malo te había sucedido –comenzó a hablar en voz baja. –Pero jamás llegué a imaginar cuánto daño te hizo Nettie –sacudió la cabeza, como si intentara borrar de ella la terrible imagen que, imaginaba, se había formado de mi madre. –Nunca más vas a estar solo.

–Alice... no tienes que...

–Sí tengo que. ¿Es que aún no te ha quedado claro? Te quiero. Te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo, y haré todo lo posible para hacerte feliz. Me da igual que creas que no lo mereces o que no importa lo que sientes. Tú mereces ser feliz.

Tragué saliva con dificultad, sorprendido por sus palabras.

–Seré feliz si te quedas conmigo –admití por primera vez en mi vida.

Alice sonrió lentamente y, tras besarme de nuevo, declaró:

–Así será.

* * *

**Mihihihi, lo prometido es deuda. ¿Potente o no? Quizá creáis que no, pero a mí me costó horrores escribirlo U_U ¡Pero la buena noticia es que ya están juntos! Después de tantos capítulos y de tanto tiempo, al fin Jasper se ha dado cuenta de lo que realmente necesita ;)**

**El siguiente capítulo ya es el último y, sinceramente, es con el que peor lo pasé porque sufrí mucho. Pero no os digo nada más para no chafaros la emoción que espero que hayáis sentido con este, jajaja. Eso sí, el que viene es bastante más largo que los demás, para que lo disfrutéis bien ;P  
**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado mucho y que me lo digáis con muchos reviews! Y antes de irme, tengo que daros una super buena noticia para las chicas que leéis a riona25 y las que aún no lo sabéis: ¡HA PUBLICADO "Mi corazón en tus manos" EN AMAZON! Si queréis comprarlo (tanto en físico como para kindle y ambos a muy buen precio), solo tenéis que poner el título del libro en la página y podréis comprarlo perfectamente :) Espero que os animéis, porque realmente es un libro que vale la pena que esté en todas las estanterías. **

**Y sin más, me despido de vosotros hasta la semana que viene :D Xo**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 6-**

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté cuando Alice se removió a mi lado, por lo que abrí lentamente los ojos y vi que se levantaba casi corriendo de la cama. La miré con los ojos entrecerrados y, cuando vio que estaba despierto sonrió, regresó, apoyó los brazos en el colchón y me besó dulcemente.

–Buenos días.

– ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

Se mordió el labio inferior y, tras salir de la habitación y volver a entrar con toda su ropa en un montoncito, empezó a vestirse deprisa.

–Tengo que irme a Forks.

– ¿A Forks? ¿Para qué?

–Les prometí a mis padres que iría a celebrar mi cumpleaños con ellos –se detuvo un instante y me miró fijamente. – ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

– ¿A Forks?

– ¿Otra vez? Sí, a Forks. Me encantaría que vinieras conmigo, y estoy segura de que a mis padres les hará mucha ilusión verte.

Me rasqué la cabeza lentamente, intentando poner en orden mi cerebro.

–Regresaríamos mañana por la tarde –prosiguió mientras se subía los pantalones.

–No sé... Parece que vas a una reunión familiar, y...

–Tú formas parte de mi familia.

–Que pasara unos meses viviendo en tu casa no me convierte en familia tuya.

–Pero eres familia mía porque te quiero, ¿te contenta eso? –tras abrocharse la blusa, se acercó a la cama, se sentó, me miró e hizo un puchero. –Acompáñame, anda...

Puse los ojos en blanco y volví a tumbarme, colocando mi antebrazo sobre mi cabeza. Sin verlo, sentí cómo Alice se acercaba a mí y, lentamente, empezaba a besarme seductoramente el cuello.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Intento convencerte. ¿Funciona?

Con una leve sonrisa en los labios asentí, y antes de que pudiera ni sospecharlo la tomé en mis brazos y la tumbé en la cama, despojándola de la ropa con más rapidez de la que ella había hecho gala al vestirse.

Salimos de Seattle al mediodía, por lo que llegamos a Forks a eso de las cuatro, siendo recibidos cálidamente por Esme, Carlisle, Edward y Bella. Veía al hermano de Alice y a su novia bastante a menudo, pues ellos también vivían en Seattle, pero hacía por lo menos un año que no veía a sus padres. Por eso su madre me abrazó con fuerza y su padre me estrechó la mano amistosamente, sonriendo ambos de forma cómplice cuando vieron que Alice tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los míos. No dijeron nada, como tampoco lo hicieron Edward y Bella, pero de alguna forma todos supieron que entre Alice y yo estaba ocurriendo algo, o que ya había ocurrido, y que al final estábamos juntos. Porque lo estábamos, eso lo tenía más que claro, y al parecer Alice también.

Durante la cena, Carlisle y Esme me preguntaron qué tal me iba todo, y se interesaron sobretodo por cómo me iba el trabajo (pues estaba trabajando en un instituto de secundaria como profesor sustituto desde hacía dos meses). No pude evitar decirles que en aquel instante mi vida estaba equilibrada a la perfección, consiguiendo que Alice se sonrojara y sonriera de forma radiante. Era gracias a ella, obviamente, pues si no se hubiera presentado en mi casa la tarde anterior, todo seguiría igual. Me costaba admitirlo, pero yo jamás habría dado el paso de acercarme a ella como ella se había acercado a mí. Y siempre le estaría agradecido por eso.

Más tarde, Esme nos comunicó a ambos que podríamos dormir tranquilamente en la habitación que había pertenecido a Alice, cosa que me sorprendió enormemente. Una cosa era que supieran que entre nosotros había algo, y otra muy diferente que nos dejaran dormir juntos en su propia casa. Pero bueno, a Alice no pareció incomodarle, así que yo tampoco me negué, pues me moría de ganas por estar con ella otra vez,y por lo bien que me recibió cuando al fin estuvimos solos, ella también.

Cuando terminamos y nuestras respiraciones se hubieron ralentizado de nuevo, dejé que Alice se acurrucara a mi lado y me abrazara hasta que encontró su posición. Después respiró hondo y me sonrió lentamente.

–No sabes la de veces que he soñado en esta cama con estar de esta forma contigo –me confesó en voz baja.

La miré detenidamente durante unos segundos, gratamente sorprendido.

– ¿En serio?

Asintió lentamente.

–Cuando tuve edad para darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti, me pasaba las noches, y para qué mentir, también los días, imaginando que tú también me querrías y que alguna vez me lo demostrarías aquí.

–Bueno... acabo de demostrártelo, ¿no?

Se echó a reír suavemente y me acarició el hombro con la mejilla.

–Y tanto. Y ha sido mejor que en mis sueños.

Le acaricié la cintura con cariño y entonces recordé algo que se me había pasado por alto la noche anterior.

–Ahora que me acuerdo... ¿cómo sabías que no me gustaba que las mujeres con las que estaba me besaran ni me acariciaran? Nunca te expliqué cómo... lo hacía con ellas.

Alice se mordió el labio inferior y me miró prudentemente mientras se sonrojaba.

–Me lo contó María.

–¿María? –me incorporé en la cama hasta que estuve sentado y con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera. El movimiento hizo moverse también a Alice, por lo que apoyó el codo en la cama y se puso de costado.

–Cuando supe que habíais dejado de veros, fui a hacerle una pequeña visita a la tienda donde trabaja. Yo... quería saber cuál sería la mejor forma de acercarme a ti.

Parpadeé seguidamente, anonadado con lo que estaba escuchando.

–Ella me contó que... en todos esos años jamás os habíais besado y que apenas os habíais tocado porque tú preferías... bueno, no mantener apenas contacto. Por eso me decidí a pedírtelo, porque pensaba que tampoco querrías mantener el contacto conmigo.

Suspiré y, pasándome una mano por el pelo, volví a tumbarme.

–Precisamente porque sí quería tocarte era que apenas me acercaba a ti –le aclaré. –Tú has sido la única mujer con la que he querido estar, y eso me daba miedo. Nunca quise necesitar a nadie, y realmente nunca había necesitado a nadie hasta que ayer me di cuenta de que te necesitaba a ti.

Miré a Alice y vi cómo me sonreía levemente. Volvió a acercarse a mí y se acurrucó de nuevo contra mi costado, apoyando su frente en mi cuello.

–Yo también te necesito. Y que tú me necesites no es ninguna debilidad.

–Ahora lo sé –ladeé la cabeza y, colocando mi mano bajo su barbilla, le alcé el rostro para besarla. –Y por eso no te voy a dejar marchar.

A partir de entonces, Alice y yo apenas nos separamos para nada. Ella solía pasar las noches en mi piso o yo las pasaba en el suyo y, dependiendo del que saliera antes de trabajar, iba a buscar al otro cada tarde. Normalmente solía ser ella la que venía a buscarme al instituto, pues casi siempre me quedaba más horas de las debidas corrigiendo trabajos o exámenes, y el tiempo se me iba volando sin que apenas me diera cuenta.

Un domingo por la tarde, a Alice se le ocurrió la idea de mudarse definitivamente a mi piso, o que yo me mudara al suyo, pues quería que viviésemos juntos cuanto antes mejor. No obstante, mi respuesta al principio no fue la que ella esperaba:

–Alice, mi piso es muy pequeño para los dos. Apenas quepo yo.

–Qué exagerado... Entonces, ¿te vendrás tú al mío? –me preguntó con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

Fruncí el ceño y la miré fijamente.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y esa cara? ¿Es que no quieres venirte a mi piso?

–Pues... la verdad es que no.

Los labios de Alice se fruncieron y su rostro se crispó.

–Así que no quieres que vivamos juntos.

–No he dicho eso.

–¿No? No quieres que yo me venga a tu piso y tú no quieres venirte al mío. Si eso no es no querer que vivamos juntos, Jasper...

–Es que nunca me dejas terminar de hablar –le aclaré con una pequeña sonrisa. –Mi intención era vender mi piso y que tú vendieras el tuyo, para así comprarnos uno juntos.

Sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo y una radiante sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

– ¿En serio?

–Sí. No quiero vivir en tu piso ni que tú vivas en el mío, quiero que vivamos en el nuestro. ¿Qué te parece?

– ¡Sí, sí, sí! –exclamó justo antes de colgarse de mi cuello para llenarme la cara de besos.

Encontramos una pequeña casa a las afueras de Seattle que se amoldaba perfectamente a nuestras exigencias (sobretodo a las de Alice), y en menos de ocho meses ya estuvimos perfectamente instalados. Era una casa no muy grande de dos pisos, con tres habitaciones y con un pequeño jardín trasero. Alice se enamoró de ella nada más verla y, cuando nos instalamos, no tardó nada en ponerle su toque personal en la decoración. No hicimos ninguna reforma, pues a ella le encantaba tal y como estaba y a mí también. Me había dado cuenta que el lugar donde vivir me daba bastante igual, solo quería que Alice fuera feliz y que estuviéramos juntos, y por el momento parecía que esos dos requisitos se estaban cumpliendo a la perfección.

Un año después de que nos mudásemos, recibí una llamada de Carlisle en la que me notificó que Nettie había muerto a causa de una sobredosis. Y no supe cómo tomármelo. Simplemente le di las gracias a Carlisle y colgué el teléfono, preocupando a Alice que se encontraba a mi lado.

– ¿Qué pasa? –inquirió colocándome una mano en el hombro.

–Mi madre ha muerto –murmuré con la mirada ausente. No sentía pena, ni dolor, ni tampoco tristeza. Solo... me sentía extraño.

–Oh... Jasper... –me acarició la mejilla suavemente y se puso de puntillas para abrazarme. – ¿Estás bien?

Yo, por mi parte, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y respiré hondo.

–No lo sé. Creo que debería de sentir algo, pero... no siento nada.

–Es normal... esa mujer te hizo mucho daño.

–Se supone que un hijo debe de sentir tristeza cuando se muere su madre.

Alice se separó un poco de mí para poder mirarme y volvió a acariciarme la mejilla.

–Tu caso es diferente. Nettie jamás se comportó como tu madre, sino todo lo contrario. Pero... te acompañaré si decides ir a Forks para asistir al entierro.

La miré fijamente durante unos segundos, sin saber qué decir.

–Tal vez deberíamos ir –acepté finalmente. –Sé que no lo merece, pero...

–Tranquilo. No tienes que darme explicaciones, Jazz, es tu decisión –me aseguró Alice sonriéndome cálidamente.

Finalmente fuimos a Forks y nos ocupamos de su entierro, a pesar de que durante toda la ceremonia me sentí como un hipócrita. Yo jamás había querido a aquella mujer por mucho que fuera mi madre, pero allí estaba.

El tiempo empezó a pasar deprisa sin que nos diésemos apenas cuenta. Edward y Bella se casaron ese mismo verano, y a pesar de que jamás había asistido a ninguna boda, la verdad es que la experiencia consiguió estresarme bastante. Alice se pasó los meses previos al enlace agobiada con los preparativos a pesar de que eso de organizar eventos le fascinaba, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo diferentes que éramos. Ella era una chica llena de vida y de alegría a la que le encantaba charlar con todo el mundo, mientras que yo, aunque también era plenamente feliz estando con ella, continuaba sumido en un mundo lleno de introversión. Pero eso a Alice no le molestaba, por lo que a mí tampoco.

La relación que manteníamos creció y evolucionó con el tiempo, y no tardamos demasiado en comprender que nosotros estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, literalmente. Lo que había entre nosotros no solo era amor, pasión o cariño; lo nuestro era algo mucho mayor, muy difícil de explicar con palabras. Simplemente habíamos nacido para estar juntos. Ni más ni menos.

No obstante, jamás estuve preparado para la noticia que Alice me dio seis meses después del enlace de Edward y de Bella. Llegué a casa más tarde que de costumbre, pues aquella era la primera semana de clases después de Navidad y las calles de Seattle estaban llenas de coches y de gente que iba y venía. Nada más entrar en casa, los brazos de Alice me rodearon firmemente y sus labios se unieron a los míos en un beso arrebatador. Cerré la puerta con el pie, gratamente sorprendido con aquel efusivo recibimiento, y la apreté contra mi cuerpo. Nos separamos al cabo de unos segundos por la falta de aire y me la encontré sonriendo ampliamente, como si estuviese emocionada y a punto de ponerse a saltar por toda la casa en cualquier momento.

– ¿Qué me he perdido?

–Tengo que darte una noticia. Una muy buena noticia.

–Pues dime.

Respiró hondo y, sin perder la sonrisa, empezó a hablar:

–Hace unos días que me encuentro muy cansada y que tengo náuseas muy seguidas... –me explicó. –Esta mañana he ido al ginecólogo para que me confirmara lo que hace poco empecé a sospechar y resulta que... ¡estoy embarazada!

El corazón se me detuvo en el pecho durante un segundo y después empezó a latir deprisa y con fuerza ante la noticia que Alice acababa de darme. Ella evaluó mi reacción durante unos segundos, pero como mi rostro apenas cambió, continuó hablando con la voz temblorosa y menos efusivamente:

–A mí me hace muchísima ilusión, la verdad, porque... bueno, será un bebé tuyo y mío, y... no sé... ¿qué opinas?

Intenté respirar hondo, pero mis pulmones no colaboraron. Alice estaba embarazada. Un bebé. Jamás había pensado detenidamente en esa posibilidad. Era demasiado pronto. O no..., no lo sabía. En aquel instante estaba bastante colapsado, pero al ver que se estaba impacientando, me esforcé por contestarle:

–No sé qué decirte.

–No sabes qué decirme –agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio. –Me encantaría que la idea te hiciera tanta ilusión como a mí.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo.

–Yo... estoy algo confuso, la verdad.

– ¿Por qué? Vamos a ser padres. Es una muy buena noticia, Jazz. Quizá es algo precipitado porque jamás hemos hablado del tema y no lo habíamos planificado pero... Vamos a tener un bebé.

Al escucharlo de sus labios me entró un escalofrío, pero fue simplemente porque no había estado para nada preparado para esa noticia. Yo jamás había cuidado a ningún bebé, no sabía cómo debería tratarlo... Pero por otra parte aquel niño era también hijo mío. Alice y yo lo habíamos creado, habíamos creado una vida, y pensarlo de ese modo lo convertía en algo fascinante.

–Di algo, Jasper –me urgió ella, nerviosa. Toda la emoción que la había embargado minutos antes se había esfumado completamente por mi culpa.

–Es increíble –musité. –Es que me has tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Yo... jamás había pensado en tener hijos, sinceramente, y... no me lo esperaba.

–Pero ¿te hace ilusión?

–No lo sé –admití. –Primero tengo que hacerme a la idea.

Alice suspiró y asintió en silencio, agachando la cabeza. Yo, por mi parte, llevé mi mano bajo su barbilla y la insté a mirarme.

–Todo lo que te haga feliz me hará feliz a mí.

–Pero esto es distinto. Tener un bebé nos tiene que hacer felices a los dos, no solo a mí.

–Soy feliz, y aunque aún me cuesta aceptarlo, me hace feliz pensar que vamos a tener un hijo, de verdad.

Alice sonrió un poco y después me abrazó.

–No te preocupes, aún tienes casi ocho meses y medio para acostumbrarte –bromeó mientras me acariciaba la nuca. Después se separó de mí y colocó sus dos manos en mis mejillas. –Sé que este niño o niña nos hará muy felices.

–Estoy seguro de que sí.

Poco a poco fui acostumbrándome a la situación y fui haciéndome a la idea de que dentro de Alice estaba creciendo un bebé que era parte de nosotros. Aquella criaturita que aún no tenía ni rostro ni nombre era algo de ambos, algo que nos pertenecía a Alice y a mí y que, tal y como me dijo ella, nos haría muy felices. No obstante, además de que la felicidad y el nerviosismo se fueron abriendo paso en mí, también consiguieron hacerlo los temores. Me daba miedo que ese niño sufriera tanto como sufrí yo, o que, a causa de mis antecedentes, a nuestro hijo le afectara algo de aquella "suciedad" que todavía en ocasiones notaba patente en mi. Y como era de esperar, Alice se percató de que algo me preocupaba. Ella ya estaba de cuatro meses, y por el momento todo parecía ir bien con el embarazo. Se cuidaba mucho, daba largos paseos y comía sano; hacía todo lo posible para que nuestro bebé creciera sano dentro de ella:

– ¿Qué te ronda tanto por la cabeza? –me preguntó una noche cuando ya nos habíamos metido en la cama, mientras yo le acariciaba el vientre suavemente como hacía siempre antes de dormirnos.

– ¿Qué?

–Sé que estás preocupado por algo, y ya llevas días así. ¿Qué sucede?

Fruncí los labios y desvié mi mirada de la suya.

–Nada importante.

Alice, que había estado boca arriba, se puso de lado y me miró fijamente, indicándome que no se creía mis palabras.

–Ya, y yo soy Cleopatra –bromeó. – ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? El bebé está bien, todo en nuestro trabajo está en orden... ¿Qué no me estás contando?

Suspiré, sabiendo que no me daría tregua, y me decidí a explicárselo:

–Me da miedo que el bebé sea como yo.

Alice parpadeó seguidamente y después me miró con fijeza, sin comprender.

– ¿Como tú? Claro que será como tú; eres su padre.

–No me refiero al físico. Quiero decir... –me humedecí los labios y respiré hondo, sin estar seguro de cómo expresarme. – ¿Qué pasará si su carácter es tan introvertido como el mío? ¿Qué pasará si... algo de esa "suciedad" que llevo dentro...?

–Jasper, para –me pidió ella tapándome la boca con su mano. Después negó con la cabeza. –Ya te he dicho que tú no estás sucio. Eres un hombre normal que ha tenido una vida difícil, pero no por eso estás sucio. Y nuestro bebé no lo estará tampoco porque tú no lo estás, ¿comprendes?

Me limité a fruncir los labios, no estando conforme, por lo que Alice resopló y me acarició la mejilla con una de sus manos.

– ¿Qué pasaría si los papeles estuvieran invertidos? ¿Qué pasaría si yo hubiera tenido una vida como la que has tenido tú y dijera que estoy sucia por dentro?

Medité la respuesta y hablé un segundo después, sabiendo de sobras qué le respondería:

–Te diría que no lo estás, que eres perfecta y que... –me callé al instante cuando lo comprendí, por lo que Alice sonrió lentamente y asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Lo ves? No estás sucio. Por lo tanto, nuestro hijo no lo estará. Él te querrá tanto como te quiero yo, estoy segura.

Sonreí lentamente y acaricié su mano, que aún se encontraba en mi mejilla, con la mía.

–A ti también te querrá.

– ¿Tanto como me quieres tú? –bromeó ella con una sonrisita.

–Nadie puede querer más a alguien de lo que yo te quiero a ti.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y, antes de que pudiera ni siquiera preverlo, estuvo casi sobre mí besándome con desenfrenada pasión.

Pocas semanas después a Alice se le ocurrió una idea que consiguió inspirarme y que me abrió los ojos:

– ¿Sabes? –me comentó mientras cenábamos un martes. –Rosalie, una amiga mía que también es trabajadora social, está inmersa en un programa de voluntariado que ayuda a adolescentes con problemas similares a los que tuviste tú a labrarse un futuro. Hacen reuniones durante dos o tres tardes a la semana y hacen conferencias con psicólogos, o con gente que ha vivido de forma parecida a ellos. He pensado que quizá tu experiencia podría serles de ayuda.

La miré detenidamente durante unos segundos pensando en aquella oferta y me descubrí considerándola seriamente. Jamás le había contado mi historia entera a nadie, solo a Alice, pero quizás era cierto que podría ayudar a unos cuantos chavales que estaba tan perdidos y tan enfadados con el mundo como lo estaba yo años atrás.

–Es una buena idea –murmuré.

– ¿En serio? –preguntó Alice emocionada. –Le harías un gran favor a Rosalie y también a los chicos. Ellos necesitan darse cuenta de que en la vida hay algo más aparte de las drogas y de la mala vida.

–Yo tuve mucha suerte encontrándote.

–No me encontraste. Nos encontramos mutuamente –aseguró ella mirándome fijamente. –Sabes que te necesito tanto como tú a mí.

Asentí en silencio, dándole la razón. Nuestra relación era simplemente así.

Una semana después asistí a la conferencia que Rosalie había organizado con la ayuda de Alice, que me acompañó al recinto donde se reunía su amiga con los chicos, y cuando me puse delante de los pocos que habían asistido a aquella reunión me di cuenta de que, primero, ninguno de ellos era mayor de edad, y segundo, todos estaban muriéndose de ganas por recibir esperanzas. Y yo me encargué de dárselas. Les expliqué cómo había sido mi madre y cómo me trataba de pequeño, consiguiendo convertirme así en un muchacho apocado y retraído que no quería el contacto ni el cariño de nadie porque pensaba que no lo necesitaba. Les hablé también de mi tía Lucy, de mi intento de sobredosis cuando tenía quince años y de mi amistad con Alice, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo más a pesar de que me costó aceptarlo. Les conté que ella siempre había estado ahí para mí y que nunca se había alejado por más que la traté mal y la herí con mis palabras y mis actos, así como que fue ella la que terminó salvándome. Finalmente les aseguré que ellos podrían conseguir todo lo que se propusieran del mismo modo que lo conseguí yo: con esfuerzo y con constancia, y alejándome de las malas influencias.

Cuando terminé de hablar con ellos, Alice se acercó a mí y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, dándome las gracias por haber asistido y por haber sacado todo lo que tan celosamente había guardado dentro de mí para que aquellos chicos se dieran cuenta de que encontrarían oportunidades siempre que no se dejaran vencer por las circunstancias. Rosalie también me lo agradeció enormemente y nos invitó a Alice y a mí a merendar con ella y con su marido, Emmett, que estaba esperándola a la salida. A pesar de que nunca había sido muy amistoso con nadie, con él tuve ganas de hablar y lo hice durante el rato que duró la merienda, mientras Alice y Rosalie charlaban del trabajo y de la impresión que se habían llevado los chavales sobre ella.

Dos meses después, en una de las visitas mensuales que Alice hizo al ginecólogo, nos dijeron que estaba esperando un niño, llenándonos así de una alegría inmensa. El sexo del bebé no nos importaba, no íbamos a quererle menos por ser niño o niña, pero saber con seguridad que iba a ser un chico y que estaba sano nos alegraba sobremanera. Inmediatamente después empezamos a decorar una de las habitaciones libres que teníamos en la casa, pues Alice había estado muy impaciente por hacerlo. Se moría de ganas por pintar las paredes, por poner las cortinas y por colocar cada mueble en su sitio correspondiente. Habíamos comprado una cuna y todo lo necesario para que nuestro bebé estuviera cómodo, y tanto los padres de Alice como Edward y Bella no dudaron en venir a ayudar. Lo tuvimos todo preparado tres semanas antes de la fecha que Alice tenía fijada para dar a luz, por lo que decidimos que durante esa recta final se dedicaría a descansar y a relajarse. No obstante, nada de eso fue suficiente.

Una noche me desperté al escuchar el sonido de cristales rompiéndose. Abrí los ojos con dificultad y miré el reloj de la mesita de noche; eran las tres y cuarto de la madrugada. Me puse de lado y me encontré con que Alice no estaba en la cama, por lo que me extrañé y me preocupé a la vez. Me levanté lentamente y salí fuera de la habitación, suponiendo que quizás estaría en el cuarto de baño, pero no lo estaba. Escuché ruidos en el salón, y cuando llegué hasta allí y encendí la luz, lo que vi me dejó conmocionado: Alice estaba apoyada en la mesa, medio doblada por la cintura y sujetándose el abultado vientre con las manos, con la frente empapada en sudor y el rostro crispado en una mueca de dolor. A su lado, en el suelo, había un vaso de cristal hecho añicos, y se me detuvo el corazón cuando vi sus muslos y sus piernas llenos de sangre. Me acerqué a ella corriendo y la sujeté en mis brazos, dándome cuenta de que estaba temblando. Me miró con el rostro lleno de terror y de preocupación, y un segundo después empezó a palidecer.

–Jasper... el bebé –musitó con la voz temblorosa y entrecortada.

–Vámonos al hospital ahora mismo. ¿Puedes andar?

Negó con la cabeza mientras se echaba a llorar, rompiéndome el corazón.

–Me duele mucho...

Maldije en voz baja. Sin más miramientos la cogí en brazos y, tal como estábamos, me la llevé al hospital. De camino llamé a Carlisle, que en teoría estaba de guardia aquella noche, y también a Edward para explicarle lo que sucedía. Nada más llegar a la clínica se llevaron a Alice en una camilla que estaba preparada en la entrada, y yo intenté entrar con ella a la sala para no dejarla sola, pero su padre me pidió que esperara a que la examinaran tranquilamente y que mientras tanto le explicara lo sucedido. Se lo relaté como mejor pude, pues los nervios y la angustia estaban haciendo mella en mí. Si le pasaba algo a Alice o al bebé...

– ¿Crees que se puede tratar de un aborto? –le pregunté con temor, pasándome una mano por el pelo.

–No lo sé... No suelen ser muy frecuentes cuando la mujer está en tan avanzado estado de gestación, pero según lo que nos has contado... Eso era lo que parecía.

–Joder... joder, joder.

–Jasper, tranquilo. No lo sabemos con seguridad –intentó calmarme Carlisle a pesar de que a él no se le veía tan sereno como siempre. Claro, en aquel momento era su hija pequeña la que estaba en ese hospital.

Edward llegó veinte minutos más tarde acompañado de Bella y de Esme, que estaban tan preocupadas que incluso les temblaban las manos. Me preguntaron de nuevo qué había pasado, y Carlisle, ahorrándome el mal trago, se lo explicó resumidamente. Tres cuartos de hora después de que hubiésemos llegado, el obstetra que era amigo de Carlisle y que era el que se iba a ocupar de asistir a Alice en el parto, salió de la sala en la que la estaban atendiendo y se acercó a nosotros. Me puse en pie como un resorte, pues había pasado los últimos diez minutos sentado, para escuchar lo que fuera que tuviera que decirnos.

– ¿Cómo está Alice? –pregunté con el corazón encogido.

–Bien. Ahora está bien y durmiendo.

– ¿Y el bebé? –quiso saber Bella, preocupada.

–Vivo.

Respiré hondo y apreté con fuerza los puños, sintiendo cómo se me cerraba la garganta al instante. Ambos estaban bien.

– ¿Puedo verla? –quise saber, ansioso. Aunque estuviese dormida, necesitaba comprobar por mí mismo que estaba bien.

–Dentro de un rato podrás hacerlo, pero antes me gustaría hablar de un asunto contigo.

El tono que el doctor utilizó para decirme aquellas palabras no me gustó nada, por lo que lo miré detenidamente y con seriedad.

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Lo mejor será que hablemos de esto en privado.

–Eleazar –intervino Carlisle. –Todos somos familia de Alice. Sea lo que sea lo que sucede, tenemos derecho a saberlo.

El doctor suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

–Lo mejor será que se lo cuente primero a Jasper. No tardaremos mucho –con el brazo me indicó que caminara a su lado y lo hice rápidamente, deseando saber qué narices estaba ocurriendo.

Una vez que entramos en el despacho del tal Eleazar me pidió que me sentara, pero no lo hice.

– ¿Qué pasa?

El doctor suspiró de nuevo y me miró a los ojos.

–Tanto Alice como el bebé están vivos, pero ambos están muy débiles. Lo que le ha sucedido a Alice ha sido una amenaza de aborto, lo que significa que deberá pasar las semanas que le quedan antes del parto en el hospital guardando reposo absoluto.

Medité a fondo sus palabras y asentí en silencio, dándome cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

–Si no guarda reposo absoluto... ¿puede perder al bebé?

–Exactamente. Y, estando en tan avanzado estado de gestación, un aborto podría ser fatal para ella –tragué saliva, sin querer pensar en lo que esas palabras significaban. –El caso es que... eso no es todo. Alice ha perdido mucha sangre y se encuentra en un estado de salud delicado. Tendremos que practicarle una cesárea, porque si el parto se produce de forma natural, su corazón puede fallar a causa del esfuerzo.

–Entonces será por cesárea –declaré rápidamente, sin dejar lugar a ninguna duda.

No obstante, el rostro del doctor no cambió, sino que se crispó aún más.

–Jasper, ojalá no tuviera que decirte esto, pero a causa de lo que ha sucedido hoy, es muy probable que tanto Alice como el bebé mueran durante el parto.

Fue en ese momento que se me detuvo el corazón durante un segundo y un sudor frío me recorrió toda la espalda. No. No podía ser cierto.

–Pero... acaba de decir que... una cesárea...

–Como te he dicho, el estado de salud de Alice es muy delicado y se encuentra muy débil. Lo más seguro es que se ponga de parto mucho antes de lo previsto, y es muy posible que su cuerpo no se haya recuperado del todo para entonces. Cuando practiquemos la cesárea, puede que se produzca una hemorragia que sería fatal y letal para ambos, pero también podría darse el caso de que pudiéramos salvar a uno de los dos.

No.

–Tendrías que... bueno... no ahora, claro, pero... –comenzó.

–Alice –declaré firmemente.

–Pero...

–Si se da el caso, debe salvar a Alice.

El doctor me colocó una mano en el hombro y me lo apretó para confortarme, pero no sirvió de nada.

–Debes pensártelo bien, Jasper.

Quise decirle que no tenía nada que pensar, pero entonces una idea traspasó mi mente al instante.

– ¿Y no existe ninguna posibilidad de que se salven los dos?

–Es mínima.

–Pero existe.

–Sí –el doctor respiró hondo y me miró con compasión. –Debes hacerte a la idea de que es muy poco probable que eso suceda. Será lo mejor.

–Pero su trabajo es conseguir que las vidas de ambos se salven –mascullé con los dientes y los puños apretados.

–Te aseguro que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos, Jasper. Te lo juro por lo más sagrado.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza cuando se me llenaron de lágrimas y asentí en silencio a pesar de que no me daba la gana de hacerme a la idea. Alice no iba a morir. De ninguna manera. Antes de que eso ocurriera, dejaría que me arrancaran el corazón de cuajo si hiciera falta.

Salí de la consulta como un rayo y me dirigí a la habitación en la que se encontraba Alice durmiendo. Me daba igual que no me dejaran entrar, yo tenía que verla sí o sí. Por eso entré a la habitación y cerré la puerta suavemente, sin querer despertarla. Me senté en la silla que había al lado de la cama y la observé dormir durante un rato, fijándome en la palidez de su piel y en las ojeras que se habían instalado bajo sus ojos. Me acerqué a ella y envolví una de sus manos con las mías, llevándola hasta mi mejilla y cerrando los ojos cuando entró en contacto con mi piel.

Dejé que las lágrimas se deslizaran por mi rostro lentamente, sabiendo que todo lo que tenía en el mundo se encontraba durmiendo en esa cama, y que era muy probable que pronto me lo arrebataran injustamente.

–No te voy a dejar morir –susurré con la voz temblorosa. –Este no va a ser tu final. Sé que fui un estúpido y que tardé muchísimo en aceptar lo que siento por ti, pero ahora voy a luchar por tu vida con la mía si hace falta.

Iba a decir algo más, pero cuando vi que Alice se quejaba y que sus ojos se movían lentamente, me callé. Sus párpados se abrieron poco a poco y, cuando enfocó su mirada en mí, sonrió.

–Hola –murmuró con expresión fatigada.

Me sequé los ojos con rapidez y besé su mano para después acercarme a ella y besarla en los labios.

–Hola. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Muy cansada –sus ojos se abrieron de golpe con preocupación y, cuando vi que iba a hacer el intento de moverse, se lo impedí. –El bebé.

–Tranquila, está bien. Ambos estáis bien.

Mi respuesta no la convenció del todo, por lo que llevó sus manos a su vientre y, cuando se dio cuenta de que nuestro hijo continuaba allí, se relajó.

–Gracias al cielo –cerró los ojos y se tumbó de nuevo, dejando que la arropara con las mantas. – ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?

Le acaricié la mejilla con el dorso de mis dedos y asentí en silencio, sin querer que notara mi tristeza y las ganas de gritar y de maldecir al mundo que pugnaban dentro de mí.

–Ahora que sé que estás bien, estoy perfectamente.

– ¿Cuándo me darán el alta?

Me dije que aquello sí que podía contárselo, pues terminaría enterándose más pronto que tarde.

–Tendrás que pasar lo que te queda de embarazo en el hospital guardando reposo absoluto.

Alice frunció el ceño.

– ¿Por qué tengo que guardar reposo?

Suspiré. Ahí estaba el momento difícil.

–Lo que ha sucedido hoy ha sido una amenaza de aborto. Si no descansas, podrías sufrir un aborto de verdad, Alice, y sería fatal para ti. Sé que no te apetece nada quedarte aquí, pero no pienso dejar que pongas tu vida en riesgo solo porque prefieras estar en casa. Así que ambos nos quedaremos aquí.

Para mi sorpresa, asintió lentamente y en silencio, como si estuviera acatando mis órdenes dócilmente.

–Haré lo que sea necesario para que nuestro bebé nazca sano. Y si para ello tengo que estar en esta cama durante tres semanas, así será.

El nudo que tenía en la garganta solo se hizo más grande, y tuve que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para que no me sobrevinieran de nuevo las lágrimas.

–Claro que sí. Y yo no me voy a separar de ti en ningún momento –le aclaré inclinándome para acariciarle el rostro de nuevo.

Ella sonrió lentamente y colocó su mano sobre la mía, que se encontraba en su mejilla.

–Tienes que trabajar.

–No me importa. Mañana llamaré al colegio y avisaré de que no voy a ir en unas semanas...

–Jasper... no debes hacer eso. Yo estaré bien; ni mis padres, ni mi hermano, ni Bella me dejarán sola en ningún momento.

–Aun así no pienso irme. No dejaré que pases por esto sola –Alice volvió a sonreír, y después bostezó, indicándome que aún estaba exhausta. –Duerme un poco más.

– ¿Y tú dónde te vas a quedar?

–Aquí, a tu lado.

–¿Vas a pasar tres semanas durmiendo en ese sillón?

–Sí. Deja de preocuparte por mí. Yo estaré perfectamente –me incliné y la besé en la frente, para después acomodarme en el sillón sin soltar su mano. Necesitaba tener contacto con ella, pues solo con pensar en lo que me había dicho el doctor conseguía angustiarme. No estaba preparado para aceptar lo que podría suceder si las cosas se torcían durante el parto, y por eso no iba a hacerlo.

–Buenas noches, Jazz –me dijo justo antes de cerrar los ojos.

–Buenas noches.

Permanecí varias horas despierto, observando dormir a Alice y pensando en todo por lo que habíamos pasado juntos y todo lo que aún nos quedaba por vivir. Después, al cabo de un par o tres de horas me dormí sin darme cuenta y, cuando me desperté, me encontré a Alice mirándome desde la cama con una sonrisa.

–No pareces estar muy cómodo –me comentó en voz baja.

–He dormido mejor otras veces, la verdad –me moví y todos los huesos de mi espalda crujieron.

– ¿Y si le decimos al doctor o a mi padre que instalen un catre al lado de mi cama? Si vas a pasar tres semanas durmiendo así, se te va a romper la espalda a trozos.

Iba a contestarle, pero me pareció mejor ponerme en pie para darle un beso de buenos días. Sin embargo, fuimos interrumpidos por unos golpecitos insistentes en la puerta, por lo que nos separamos a regañadientes para ver al doctor entrando en la habitación.

–Buenos días a los dos. ¿Ya habéis desayunado?

–Todavía no –respondió Alice con una sonrisa

–Bueno, ¿qué te parece si primero os reviso a ti y al bebé y después pido que te traigan el desayuno, Alice?

–Como usted vea, doctor.

–Creo que será lo mejor. Jasper, ¿por qué no vas a desayunar a la cafetería?

–Prefiero quedarme aquí.

El doctor me miró intencionadamente, diciéndome en silencio que sería mejor que me marchara durante un rato, y después sentí el tacto de la mano de Alice contra la mía.

–Ve a desayunar, Jazz –me pidió. –Ahora solo falta que te pongas enfermo tú.

La miré durante unos segundos en silencio y después asentí.

–Volveré dentro de un rato.

–Vale –Alice me sonrió y se despidió de mí con la mano cuando me dirigí hacia la puerta.

No sabía si el doctor iba a hablarle de lo que me habló a mí la noche anterior, pero aquel pensamiento no me dejó desayunar tranquilo. Edward, Bella y Esme entraron en la cafetería y se acercaron a mí en cuanto me vieron. Se sentaron a la mesa en la que yo me encontraba dándole pequeños sorbos a aquel café aguado. Esme tenía los ojos enrojecidos, al igual que Bella, y supe a qué se debía. Ambas me preguntaron si lo que el doctor les había explicado acerca de Alice era cierto, y yo solo pude decirles que no lo sabía. Yo no era doctor, pero de lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que no iba a dejarla morir. No iba a consentirlo.

Veinte minutos después regresé a la habitación en la que se encontraba Alice, y nada más entrar supe que el doctor le había dado la noticia. Estaba tumbada en la cama, de costado y con las manos sobre el vientre, acariciándolo suavemente. Cuando me miró pude ver el dolor en su rostro, pero también una férrea determinación que consiguió preocuparme.

–Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? –me preguntó en voz baja cuando me acerqué a ella.

Asentí en silencio, sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar. No obstante, solo agachó la cabeza y respiró hondo.

–Alice...

–Tuviste tus razones para no decírmelo ayer.

–Lo siento. Pero no te lo dije porque no voy a dejar que pase. Tú no vas a... –no pude decirlo en voz alta. El corazón me daba un vuelco cada vez que pensaba siquiera en esa asquerosa palabra.

–Es algo inevitable.

–No lo es. Hay posibilidades de que sobrevivas.

Alice alzó la cabeza lentamente y me miró con los ojos brillantes. Durante un segundo, supe lo que me iba a decir y no quise escucharlo.

–Jazz... necesito pedirte un último favor.

–No será el último.

–No puedes saberlo con seguridad, pero yo necesito que me escuches –se le quebró la voz en la última frase, y después sorbió por la nariz con las mejillas sonrojadas. –Tienes que prometerme que si te dan la opción de escoger a quién salvar en el parto...

–Alice, no.

–Salvarás a nuestro hijo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y agaché la cabeza, notando cómo las lágrimas iban agolpándose cada vez más y más tras mis párpados. Me senté en el sillón que había al lado de la cama y me tapé el rostro con las manos, incapaz de contestar. No podía estar pidiéndome tal cosa. Eso era lo único que no estaba dispuesto a darle. Me eché a llorar sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndome impotente y perdido. Sabía que Alice adoraba a ese bebé que llevaba dentro y que iba a hacer cualquier cosa por él, pero...

–Jasper... –con la voz temblorosa, Alice alargó la mano y me acarició el cabello suavemente, intentando consolarme.

–No puedes pedirme eso... –declaré sin apartar las manos de mi rostro. –No puedes. No voy a perderte.

–Es nuestro hijo, y él no tiene la culpa de nada...

–Pero no pienso elegirle a él antes que a ti –aseguré alzando la cabeza y mirándola fijamente, queriendo que le quedara claro.

Ella también tenía las mejillas mojadas, y de sus ojos caían lágrimas descontroladamente, como me estaba sucediendo a mí.

–Jasper...

–Te necesito tanto o más de lo que tú me necesitas a mí, Alice. Si te dejara morir, no me lo perdonaría jamás, ¿comprendes? Tú eres lo único que sostiene mi vida en pie, tú eres la única persona que le da sentido a mi vida. Jamás podría dejarte morir así como así.

Apreté mis nudillos contra mis húmedos ojos e intenté respirar acompasadamente, pero el nudo que todavía estaba en mi garganta me lo impedía.

–Yo... no quiero que el bebé muera –me dijo ella sin dejar de acariciarme el cabello.

– ¿Y piensas dar tu vida por él? –le pregunté apartando las manos de mi rostro para poder mirarla.

Alice desvió su mirada de la mía y asintió lentamente.

–Lo siento, pero sí. Eso es lo que una buena madre haría...

–Dios, Alice...

Me puse en pie de repente, sintiendo que no podría estar durante mucho más tiempo sentado.

–Necesito que me entiendas.

–No puedo. No puedo hacerlo. Lo único que ahora sé es que te amo y que jamás podría anteponer tu vida a la del bebé.

–Pero es nuestro hijo. Es una parte tuya y mía, y por eso le quiero tanto. Estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por la suya igual que la daría por la tuya si hiciera falta.

Cerré mis manos en puños, necesitando golpear a algo o a alguien, e intenté respirar hondo para calmarme. Me acerqué a la cama de Alice y coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas, dejando que nuestros rostros quedaran en el mismo nivel.

–No vas a morir –declaré con firmeza, clavando mis ojos en los suyos con determinación. –No pienso permitirlo.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar me enderecé de nuevo, me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación hecho una furia. Me topé con Edward que me preguntó qué ocurría, pero no le contesté. Solo me dirigí implacablemente hacia un lugar en el que jamás había estado y que creí que jamás llegaría a pisar. Entré en la pequeña capilla de la que disponía el hospital y me quedé quieto. No sabía exactamente qué hacer, pero después empecé a caminar de nuevo lentamente hasta que me senté en uno de los bancos de delante. Todavía tenía las manos cerradas en puños, por lo que las abrí y las junté, apoyando los codos en mis rodillas. No sabía cómo empezar ni exactamente a quién dirigirme, pues la religión y la fe no eran temas que me hubiesen interesado nunca, pero en aquel momento necesitaba creer que alguien, que algún ser superior, estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría y que iba ayudarme.

–No sé cómo hacer esto –murmuré con la voz temblorosa. –Nunca he rezado y, sinceramente, nunca pensé que terminaría haciéndolo, pero necesito que... me escuches. Yo... necesito que la salves. Sé que no la merezco, porque ella es perfecta y yo... soy de lo peor, pero necesito que sobreviva. Si le pasa algo, si se muere... me moriré con ella. Sé que lo haré. Ella, juntamente con mi tía, ha sido la única persona que ha estado siempre conmigo, y si su corazón falla en el parto, o si... si muere... no tendré ningún motivo para seguir. Sé que parece una petición egoísta, y seguro que lo es, pero por favor, sálvala –cerré los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer de nuevo. –Nunca te he pedido nada, y nunca más te lo volveré a pedir; solo necesito que no te la lleves, porque si lo haces, tú también serás un egoísta. Ahí arriba ya tienes muchos ángeles; ahora mismo no necesitas ninguno más.

Después permanecí un rato más allí, intentando calmarme, y acto seguido regresé a la habitación de Alice. Pasamos los siguientes días juntos; solo me separé de ella cuando el doctor fue a revisarla y cuando me tocaba comer o cenar, pero nada más. Sus padres, así como Edward y Bella, tampoco la dejaron sola, y estuvieron toda la semana organizándose por turnos para visitarla y para hacerle compañía. Yo, sin embargo, apenas me moví del hospital.

Una noche me desperté cuando Alice gritó de repente, y supe en ese instante que el tan temido momento acababa de llegar. Me puse en pie de golpe y me acerqué a la cama, dándome cuenta de que Alice tenía el rostro bañado en sudor y de que había empezado a temblar descontroladamente.

–Jasper... –susurró con la voz temblorosa mientras ponía sus manos sobre su vientre.

–Llamaré al doctor –teníamos un teléfono en la mesita de noche, y marqué el número que nos habían indicado para contactar directamente con Eleazar.

El doctor estuvo en la habitación en menos de cinco minutos, y declaró que el parto era inminente, por lo que necesitaba que todos estuviesen preparados.

–Será mejor que la llevemos a la sala de partos –anunció, y tanto las enfermeras como los auxiliares empezaron a llevarse la camilla de Alice, que se encontraba jadeando y quejándose por el dolor.

–Doctor, por favor... necesito entrar con ella.

–No, Jasper. Estás muy nervioso, y no conviene que ella se angustie más. Te juro por mi vida que intentaré salvar la de Alice y la del bebé.

–No lo intente. Hágalo –le exigí, y sin pensármelo salí de la habitación, pues necesitaba decirle a Alice una última cosa. Corrí hasta que me puse al lado de su camilla, y ella me miró con preocupación y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –No te va a pasar nada.

–Prométemelo –me pidió con la voz entrecortada. –Prométeme que lo salvarás.

Las enfermeras y los auxiliares detuvieron la camilla al frente de la sala de partos y nos dejaron intimidad cuando se percataron de lo que sucedía.

–No puedo prometértelo –le confesé. –Lo siento, pero si lo hiciera significaría que ya me he resignado a perderte, y no voy a hacerlo –tomé una de sus manos con las mías y la besé con fuerza. –Te estaré esperando aquí, igual que tú me esperaste siempre. Ahora es mi turno para esperarte.

–Jasper...

–Te amo, Alice. Siempre lo he hecho, y siempre lo haré.

Se echó a llorar sin poder evitarlo y apretó mis manos con la suya, diciéndome sin palabras que se alegraba de oírlo.

–Yo también te amo...

–Señor, tenemos que llevárnosla –me dijo una enfermera, y yo asentí sin dejar de mirar a Alice.

–Aquí estaré.

Ella asintió en silencio y con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. El corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos cuando las puertas de la sala se cerraron y dejé de verla. Un fugaz pensamiento que me decía que quizá no volvería a verla con vida atravesó mi mente, y yo me esforcé al máximo por hacerlo desaparecer.

Alice no iba a morir.

Edward, Bella, Esme y Carlisle aparecieron de repente para hacerme compañía, estando igual de nerviosos y de preocupados que yo. Se notaba en los rostros de todos el cansancio y la agonía por no saber qué sucedería al final, y yo supe que llevaban semanas sin dormir y sin descansar como era debido porque estaban angustiados por la situación de Alice. Yo se lo agradecí en silencio, pues al fin y al cabo ellos también eran mi familia y los quería como tal.

Pasó una hora, y después otra más, y después otra. Tenía los nervios de punta y sentía que el corazón me dolía a cada latido, pero si dolía significaba que Alice todavía estaba viva. Sabía que si algo le ocurría mi corazón lo sentiría, y por el momento todo continuaba como siempre. Carlisle me tranquilizó diciéndome que si el doctor no había salido para decirnos nada significaba que todo estaba yendo bien, pero hasta que no viera a Alice sana y salva yo no iba a respirar tranquilo.

El doctor salió de la sala tres cuartos de hora más tarde, consiguiendo que todos nos levantáramos de las sillas en las que habíamos estados sentados como si fuésemos resortes. Nos acercamos a él y lo rodeamos, ansiosos.

– ¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntamos casi todos a la vez.

–Están bien. Han sobrevivido los dos.

Aquellas palabras me abrieron el cielo, y durante un instante sentí que podía volver a respirar tranquilo. Sin embargo, necesitaba verla. Vi cómo Esme y Carlisle, y Edward y Bella se abrazaban entre sollozos de felicidad y sonrisas radiantes, pero yo en aquel instante necesitaba ver a Alice.

–Ha sido un parto difícil, y como ha sido cesárea, Alice tardará en despertar aún.

–Quiero verla –le pedí, y entonces me acordé de algo. De alguien. –Y a mi hijo también.

El doctor me sonrió cálidamente y asintió.

–Claro. Acompáñame.

Seguí al doctor hasta dentro de la sala, en la que me hicieron ponerme una bata verde y un gorro esterilizado. Allí dentro se encontraba Alice totalmente sedada en la camilla, y no pude evitar acercarme a ella para acariciarle la mejilla suavemente. Estaba viva. Escuché unos lloros tras de mí, y me di la vuelta para encontrarme a una enfermera sujetando un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta azul.

–Creo que alguien está ansioso por conocer a su papá –me comentó ella con una sonrisa, tendiéndome al bebé que sollozaba sin parar.

No sabía cómo cogerlo hasta que la enfermera me ayudó a colocar su cabeza en una buena posición, y después, cuando estuvo acomodado en mis brazos, dejó de quejarse. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados y las manitas diminutas, pero cuando vi su carita sonrojada y su cabeza pelona, me dije que en aquel intante tenía en mis brazos a otra persona por la que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida a pesar de que en los últimos días había pensado muy poco en él.

–Bienvenido al mundo –le dije en voz baja, acariciando con delicadeza sus dedos. Me fijé en sus minúsculas uñas, en sus rosados mofletes y en su nariz respingona muy parecida a la de Alice, y lo alcé lentamente para poder besar su frente. Pesaba muy poco y olía a talco y a bebé, pero aun así a mí me parecía el niño más bonito del mundo.

–Está todo bien –escuché que me decía el doctor, y alcé la cabeza para poder mirarle sin dejar de acariciar la suave mano de mi hijo. –Alice y el niño estarán perfectamente.

–Muchísimas gracias –le dije, sabiendo que le estaría eternamente agradecido por haberlos salvado a los dos.

–No hay de qué. Mi trabajo es salvar vidas –el bebé empezó a sollozar de nuevo para terminar berreando a pleno pulmón, haciendo reír al doctor entre dientes. –Creo que este chiquitín tiene hambre.

La enfermera que me lo había dado se acercó a mí para que le entregara a mi hijo, y yo lo hice a regañadientes, sin querer separarme aún de él.

–Tranquilo, Jasper, van a darle de comer y después lo llevarán a la incubadora.

–¿A la incubadora?

–Sí, ha nacido con una semana de antelación y es posible que haya cogido algo de frío. Lo mejor es que pase allí unos días, pero no te preocupes. Es un niño muy sano y muy fuerte.

Asentí en silencio, orgulloso, y después miré a Alice, que dormía plácidamente en la camilla.

–Igual que su madre.

Ella se despertó ocho horas más tarde, dolorida y desorientada. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se quejó, por lo que yo me apresuré a tomar su mano para que se percatara de que estaba con ella. Cuando enfocó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en mí, sonrió levemente, cansada.

–Jasper...

–Hola, cariño –besé su mano y después me incliné para besar sus labios, feliz de poder hacerlo de nuevo.

El rostro de Alice cambió de repente cuando nos separamos, y al momento supe por qué.

–El parto... ¿y el bebé? –quiso incorporarse con rapidez, pero yo se lo impedí al instante, pues era necesario que descansara y que no se moviera mucho para que no se le saltaran los puntos de la cesárea. –Jasper, ¿qué le ha sucedido al bebé?

Sonreí levemente, tranquilizándola, y me di la vuelta para coger en brazos a nuestro hijo. Una enfermera lo había traído a la habitación de Alice hacía diez minutos para que ella lo viera nada más despertarse, y a pesar de que yo lo había tenido en brazos durante todo el rato, cuando ella empezó a despertar lo dejé de nuevo en su cuna para poder atenderla. Acerqué a nuestro niño a Alice, que extendió los brazos para sujetarlo al instante, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que estaba a punto de derramar.

–Aquí está nuestro pequeño. Saluda a mamá –dije en voz baja mientras le entregaba al bebé, y vi con emoción cómo Alice lo estrechaba en sus brazos, acercando su rostro al suyo para acariciarlo.

–Es perfecto –susurró sin dejar de mirarlo, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un intento por evitar las lágrimas.

–Como tú.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa radiante y asintió en silencio.

–Y como tú.

Sonreí, me senté a su lado en la cama y la besé en la frente, rodeándola suavemente con uno de mis brazos. Con la otra mano le acaricié la mejilla a nuestro bebé, que de nuevo se había quedado dormido, esta vez sobre el pecho de su madre.

Un minuto más tarde entraron en la habitación los padres de Alice junto con Edward y Bella, que no tardaron nada en rodear la cama para abrazar, besar y elogiar tanto a la madre como al bebé. Esme y Bella se turnaron para sujetar a nuestro hijo, que al final pasó por los brazos de sus abuelos y tíos varias veces mientras estos lo mimaban y le hacían miles de carantoñas. Después volvieron a entregárselo a Alice, quien acarició la nariz del niño con la suya y le llenó las mejillas de besos, enterneciéndonos a todos los que estábamos en la habitación. La enfermera regresó para avisarnos de que el bebé tenía que comer y, tras echar a casi todos los familiares excepto a mí de la sala, le enseñó a Alice cómo darle de mamar. Una vez lo tuvo más o menos controlado, volvió a dejarnos solos.

Yo no me había movido de su lado en la cama, y no tenía pensado hacerlo pronto, así que apoyé mi mejilla en el hombro de Alice y observé cómo nuestro bebé se alimentaba.

–Gracias por todo, Jazz –me dijo ella de repente, haciéndome levantar la cabeza de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué?

–Por quererme. Por haberme dado este hijo tan precioso. Por todo.

–Creo que el que tiene que darte las gracias soy yo.

Ella negó con la cabeza firmemente sin dejar de prestarle atención al bebé.

–Podrías no haberme dejado acercarme a ti, pero lo hiciste. Y por eso te doy las gracias.

–Habría sido un estúpido si no lo hubiera hecho. Y si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora no te tendría ni a ti ni a él.

–A mí sí que me tendrías. Siempre me tuviste.

Sonreí lentamente y me acerqué para darle otro beso en los labios, pareciéndome imposible que, a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado, la vida me hubiera permitido tener esa hermosa familia.

·

·

.

.

.

Sonreí cuando unos brazos rodearon mi cuello y respiré hondo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para recibir el beso de Alice.

– ¿Cómo lo llevas? –me preguntó cuando nos separamos.

–Ya casi está terminado. Solo me falta corregirlo y después podré imprimirlo.

Alice frunció los labios y llevó el documento varias páginas atrás, leyendo de nuevo la parte en la que había explicado cómo fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

–Sigo pensando que es demasiado explícito –musitó colocando su mejilla contra la mía.

Me eché a reír entre dientes.

–No lo va a leer nadie aparte de Mark cuando sea mucho mayor. Y seguramente para entonces habrá leído cosas mucho peores.

–Sí, pero no sé si le gustará leer e imaginarse a sus padres en acción.

Me eché a reír de nuevo, pero esa vez a carcajadas, contagiando a Alice. Cuando me calmé, sujeté sus manos con las mías y se las besé, levantándome de la silla. Acto seguido la rodeé con mis brazos y uní mi frente a la suya, acariciando su cintura lentamente.

–Lo cambiaré si quieres.

–No, no quiero. Me encanta tal y como está.

–Mmm... quizá cuando esté impreso podríamos leer cierta escena juntos...

Alice sonrió pícaramente y asintió, poniéndose de puntillas para poder besarme.

–Te amo –me recordó cuando nos separamos.

–Y yo a ti. Cada día más.

Incliné de nuevo la cabeza para volver a besarla, pero unos correteos provenientes del pasillo me hicieron detenerme.

– ¡Pa-pa, ma-miiiiii! –exclamó Mark entrando en la habitación casi corriendo. Al parecer acababa de despertarse de la siesta y tenía ganas de jugar. Se acercó a nosotros y extendió sus brazos en mi dirección. –Upa.

–Ven aquí, campeón –lo cogí en brazos y me lo coloqué en un costado, feliz cuando se impulsó para darme un beso en la mejilla.

–Beso mami –me pidió, y yo me agaché un poco y Alice se volvió a poner de puntillas para que Mark estampara sus labios en su mejilla. Después, su madre le cogió la cara entre las manos y le devolvió el beso haciéndole pedorretas, consiguiendo que Mark se riera a carcajadas. – ¡Ma-miiiiii!

Sonreí ampliamente, observando con detenimiento a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo. Físicamente Mark se parecía más a mí que a Alice, pues tenía el cabello del mismo color que el mío y sus facciones eran muy similares a las mías. Sin embargo, había heredado el color de ojos de su madre y su nariz, así como su carácter alegre y desenfadado. Y cada día daba gracias al cielo por ello.

–Quiedo jugar –balbuceó cuando dejó de reír.

Como ya sabía lo que quería, lo dejé en el suelo, y Alice y yo observamos atentamente cómo se dirigía rápidamente hasta la gran caja de plástico en la que guardaba sus cochecitos, sus peluches y sus soldaditos. Empezó a arrastrarla y la llevó hasta el centro de la habitación, donde se sentó y empezó a sacar todos sus juguetes, esparciéndolos por el suelo.

–Mami juega. Y papi también –decretó firmemente, haciéndonos reír.

–Mami va a jugar contigo –Alice se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, cogiendo el cochecito que Mark le tendía.

– ¡Pa-piiiiiiiiii!

–Ya voy, campeón. Papá apaga el ordenador y va a jugar con vosotros –comenté, sentándome de nuevo en la silla.

Mark me dirigió una sonrisa traviesa, que era igual a la de Alice cuando era niña, y después empezó a hacer ruiditos con la boca, imitando el sonido de los coches. Su madre lo acompañó, llenando el ambiente de una sinfonía desafinada que pretendía sonar como los rugidos de un par de coches, pero que en realidad sonaba como una jauría de animales afónicos.

Mientras guardaba el documento y apagaba el ordenador, observé a mi mujer y después a nuestro hijo, no queriendo recordar lo diferente que había sido mi infancia de la suya. Mark era un niño muy, muy querido que conseguía que nuestros días se iluminaran con solo una palabra afectuosa o con una de sus amplias sonrisas. Yo jamás había significado tal cosa para mi madre, pero en aquel momento ya no me importaba. Sabía que mi hijo me quería, y era consciente de ello porque veía cada día cómo intentaba parecerse más y más a mí. Por aquel motivo yo se lo daba todo y continuaría haciéndolo, al igual que Alice, siempre que fuera posible. Porque yo jamás iba a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hijo para hacerle daño; la sola idea me provocaba náuseas. Él era una de las dos mejores cosas que la vida me había dado y no iba a desaprovecharla. En aquellos momentos, yo vivía por y para mi mujer y mi hijo, sin más.

– ¡Pa-piiii! –exclamó Mark de nuevo, sacándome de la ensoñación en la que me hallaba metido. –Juega.

–Ya voy, ya voy –me puse en pie y me dirigí hacia donde él y Alice continuaban jugando. Cuando llegué, cogí en brazos a mi hijo, que se rió y, tras sentarme en el suelo, me lo coloqué en el regazo. – ¿A qué jugamos hoy?

Siempre que podíamos, un par o tres de veces a la semana, Alice y yo lo dejábamos todo para jugar con Mark, que se lo pasaba genial estrellando coches y haciendo luchar a sus soldaditos.

–Tú edes el perrito dosa –me ordenó, entregándome un peluche con forma de perro rosa que había pertenecido a Alice. –Tú te comes a los coches.

Su madre me miró y se rió entre dientes, encogiéndose de hombros mientras hacía rodar uno de los cochecitos de nuestro hijo.

–Yo me como a los coches –decreté, moviendo al perro rosa por el suelo.

Apoyé mi barbilla en la cabeza de mi hijo, aspirando el olor del talco y de la colonia de bebés, y respirando hondo, sintiéndome tranquilo. Estaba con mi familia, con una familia que me quería y que me apreciaba, y a la que yo amaba con toda mi alma. Nada podría ser mejor. Esa era mi vida en aquellos momentos, y no pensaba cambiarla por nada del mundo.

**Fin**

* * *

**Ahora sí que sí, ¡hemos llegado al final de esta historia! No sabéis la penita que me da, y eso que han sido solo seis semanas, pero me da mucha lástima que se haya terminado porque me encantó escribirla a pesar de que sufrí y lloré mucho. Espero que os haya gustado este final (estuve varios días pensando en hacer que acabara mal, pero ya me conocéis, los quiero demasiado como para hacer que terminen mal ;P) Espero vuestros reviews y vuestros comentarios, porque me muero por saber qué opináis de este último capítulo y de cómo ha terminado esta parejita ^-^**

**Como ya os comenté, tengo a medias otra historia, pero lo cierto es que la tengo abandonada porque estoy hasta arriba de faena; no obstante, me he propuesto continuarla durante estas navidades, y si tengo suerte en unos meses estaré por aquí de nuevo para enseñárosla :D **

**¡Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado de nuevo en esta aventura, y os espero en las siguientes! ¡Hasta pronto, y si no nos leemos, espero que paséis una feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo! Xo  
**


End file.
